The Digimon Squad
by dimitrix
Summary: Los digimons se han distanciado de sus maestros y ahora ellos son adultos y ahora trabajan como una fuerza policial que defiende las ciudades de America contra casos que los demas policias no pueden superar. Pero después de detener a cada criminal, tendran una moraleja que les define su futuro con sus olvidados amigos.
1. Agente 1: Agumon

THE DIGIMON SQUAD

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

AGENTE 1: AGUMON

Desde que abandono a su compañero Tai, las cosas ya no fueron lo mismo, se había distanciado, había cambiado, ya no era un simple dinosaurio, era otra cosa, era un hombre, y tenía un trabajo, ahora era un agente de un escuadrón de justicia se dedica a hacer el orden que otros no pueden hacer en los lugares mas hostiles de las ciudades del planeta.

A el le toco limpiar las calles de la sospechosa ciudad de Brooklyn, Nueva York.

Durante todo un dia, la policía recibía mas de 3000 llamadas por hora, y en todas ellas, siempre se trata acerca de personas acechadas por acosadores. En el año en que había comenzado a trabajar como agente, se habían oído los avisos de cien llamadas sobre acosadores, esa daba lugar a una gran tasa de crímenes sin resolver, en este caso se le había asignado uno en el que podría llegar a tiempo de poder salvar a una víctima de su agresor.

Conducía un deportivo viejo de color marrón y con un dibujo de un dinosaurio que expulsaba un fuego humeante del capo, ese era el, o como solía ser antes, conducía tranquilamente mientras observaba como el resto de la gente anduvía por las avenidas sin preocuparse de nada, no tenían ni idea de que todo el mundo siempre corría peligro, algúnos siempre se pensaban que tenían la vida fácil, pero otros no la tenían, en ese caso a la mujer a la que iba a salvar de su agresor.

Estaciono el coche delante de un aparcamiento muy desolado. Apago el motor y luego saco de la guantera el expediente de la víctima que le habían dado.

Lo abrió y observo la foto de una mujer de unos treinta años, con el cabello rojizo y tenido. Su nombre era Clara Haggins, soltera y sin antecedentes. Reviso el informe, decía acerca de que hace apenas unos meses estaba siendo acosado por un hombre que se pasaba todas las noches entrando en su casa y robándole cosas, y en una ocasión llego a dormirla con cloroformo, cuando llego la mañana, se dio cuenta de que la había desnudado, con solamente una braga, ahí llego a entender que el acosador quería verla con todo el cuerpo abierto.

Asintió, estaba claro de que aquella mujer estaba siendo brutalmente acosado por un sociopata empeñado en hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Observo el resto del informe, decía acerca de que no conocía a su agresor y que la ultima vez que lo vio estaba cubierto de un traje de látex y que iba todo de negro, hasta la cara estaba tapada, solamente pudo verle el rostro facial, nada mas de la cara, solo que llevaba una mascara que le ocultaba el rostro.

Estaba claro que aquella mujer le hacía imposible reconocer a su agresor y menos poner una denuncia, así que no quedaba otra que ir a por el antes de que fuese peor. Encendió el motor y lo puso a toda potencia, se dirigió rápidamente a la vivienda de la víctima.

Estuvo como cinco minutos conduciendo hasta que por fin llego a la vivienda, era el típico barrio tranquilo, mas que un típico barrio tranquilo, era el típico barro americano, donde habían casas adosadas con jardines y una enorme vereda para que los niños pudiesen jugar al fútbol o al hockey, observo la dirección de la víctima, era el numero 15, fue conduciendo muy despacio para no llamar la atención, movió el coche varios metros mientras se fijaba de reojo en los números de las puertas de las casa, suspiro nervioso al ver que no lo encontraba, la dirección que le habían dado era la buena, condujo varios metros hasta que por fin encontró la casa que quería encontrar, era el numero de Palace Street, ahora que tenía en el punto de mira la casa, tenía que ponerse a una ubicación donde pudiese vigilar de lejos, si se ponía demasiado cerca, llamaría la atención de los vecinos y se iría al traste el plan de vigilancia.

Movió el coche doblando por la esquina, se puso de frente para mirar de cerca la casa, tenía una vista perfecta del porche de la casa, así podría ver bien como el agresor vendría y entraría.

Apago el motor del coche y luego dejo que pasase lo que pasase.

Durante todo ese tiempo, se quedo pensando en su amigo Tai, durante años siempre había sido su mejor amigo, pero era mas que un amigo, era como un hermano para el, le había entrenado para ser fuerte, pero ahora los tiempos habían cambiado y ahora el ya no tenía el mismo valor que tenía antes, se habían distanciado debido a que ambos cambiaron sus respectivas emociones. El ya no era el mismo antes, y suponía de que jamas volvería a ser el mismo de antes, a menos que el le ayudase a ser como antes. Pero ahora como el estaba metido en el trabajo del escuadrón, no tenía tiempo libre como para visitarle, al menos si que podía hacer una llamada, pero nunca tenía el valor para poder hacerlo, se sentía tan desechado como el.

De pronto oyó movimiento, lo escucho atentamente con sus orejas.

Alzo la mirada hacía el frente, y observo que a unos metros, había un extraño hombre vestido todo de negro, no se veía como era exactamente porque estaba puesto con un traje de látex que le cubría todo el cuerpo, pero lo que si se le notaba, es que era muy palido, tenía todo el cuerpo muy apretado, tanto que le hacía juego con su traje.

Dejo de fijarse en el traje que llevaba y siguió fijándose en lo que hacía, estaba caminando mientras pasaba por todos los jardines, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como merodeando los alrededores, supo darse cuenta de que estaba examinando el ambiente, era bastante listo.

Siguió avanzando hasta que entonces se quedo estancando sobre el jardín de la casa de la víctima, miro atentamente a lo que hacía.

De pronto el hombre se agacho y empezo a ir moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro pero mucho más rápido que antes, lo estaba examinando con mas detallamiento, entonces lo tuvo claro, ese era el sospechoso, lo tenía justo delante preparandose para cometer el crimen.

* * *

Estuvo girando la cabeza un buen rato que hasta entonces volvió a ponerse derecho y siguió avanzo por el jardín, solo que esta vez no paso hacía la otra casa, se subía a las escaleras que llevaban a la otra puerta que estaba tapada por dentro por un papel atrapamoscas, se quedo delante de la puerta pero sin hacer ningún movimiento, se movió a un lado del asiento y se quedo mirando mas de cerca para ver lo que hacía, como estaba de espaldas no veía lo que hacía pero pudo notar que estaba planeando algo.

El sospechoso saco una serie de llaves metidas en un aro, las tiro hacía arriba y cogío la llave correcta, luego la puso sobre la cerradura e hizo fuerza para abrir la cerradura.

Agumon observo que el sospechoso abrió la puerta, no vio como lo hizo pero lo logro bastante fácil, era peor de lo que pensaba, no se estaba enfrentando a otro acosador novato, este era un profesional y de los buenos.

Quito el papel atrapamoscas y entonces cerro la puerta, se oyó un leve portazo pero se sintió.

Al ver que el sospechoso entro en la casa, supo deducir que iba a planear el acosador, abrió la puerta del coche, y se dispuso a entrar en acción, agarro su pistola de la guantera y se dispuso a ir a la casa a atrapar al agresor.

* * *

El agresor entro en el salón principal, todo estaba a oscuras y casi no se veía nada si no fuese por los reflejos de luz que se filtraban a través de las ventanas. Se quedo examinando los alrededores, todo estaba igual de la misma forma en que entro la anterior vez.

Mientras, Agumon paso corriendo y se coloco detrás de la puerta por la que había entrado el otro, saco su revolver y espero a entrar, observo por los huecos de la cortina atrapamoscas, no se notaba pero sentía que el sospechoso estaba ahí. Se acerco sigilosamente hacía atrás en dirección para abrir la puerta, agarro el picaporte y empujo la cerradura sin hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta y luego se metió dentro de la casa, cerro lentamente la puerta.

El agresor empezo a ir recorriendo la casa hasta poder llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba su víctima, fue caminando lentamente por el pasillo que conectaba las demás habitaciones de la casa, notaba a través de su pasamontañas todos los cuadros que habían de la mujer, cada uno de aquellos cuadros contaba cada una de las partes de su vida, desde su niñez, hasta conseguir su primer trabajo, le disgustaba ver esos cuadros porque en todos ellos había algo que faltaba, que no estaba el futuro que el le podría haber dado a la mujer, y ahora se disponía a cumplir ese futuro.

Agumon entro en el salón mientras mantenía firme su arma dispuesto a utilizarla contra todo pronostico, se acerco hacía el medio de la sala y ahí empezo a olisquear algo, sentía algo sospechoso y era desde hacía rato, el sospechoso había pasado por ahí hacía nada, estaba claro de que el agresor se disponía firmemente a ir a por la mujer con mucha prudencia, si era un tío listo, sabría pensar bien que no dejarían a la mujer sola en casa e indefensa.

Giro a la izquierda y había una puerta que estaba cerrada, de entre todas las que había, aquella solo podía significar algo, hay se encontraba la mujer, intento de abrirla girando el picaporte, pero estaba cerrado, forzó la cerradura y no paso nada, estaba claro de que la habían cerrado bien, entonces se dispuso a utilizar su plan de contingencia, volvió a sacar las copias de las llaves de la casa, fue pasando llave por llave hasta encontrar la que quería, encontró la correcta, metió la llave en la cerradura y luego hizo girar forzosamente la cerradura, consiguió abrir la puerta.

Sentía el rastro que dejaba el sospechoso, era de lo peor, olía como si aquel hombre no se hubiese dado una limpieza higiénica en días, y eso de que a primera vista se veía como que el hombre era muy plano, como era posible eso, estaba claro de que aquel sospechoso escondía cosas de las que aparentaban a primera vista.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta para no hacer demasiado ruido, entro en la habitación y ahí estaba la mujer, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama mientras la cubrían un grupo de sabanas que le tapaban todo el cuerpo, el hombre no pudo ponerse mas nervioso, empezo a ir caminando lentamente mientras se acercaba hacía la mujer.

Cada vez estaba mas cerca del sospechoso, tenía que darse prisa antes de que todo empeorase porque sino el agresor haría algo peor de lo que ya hizo anteriormente, esta vez tenía que terminar con este problema ya mismo.

Lentamente fue acercandose el agresor mientras veía notarse a la pobre mujer durmiendo como si nada, era increíble que no se hubiese puesto nerviosa sabiendo que iba a por ella, una vez que estuvo lo mas cerca posible de ella, decidió utilizar sus técnicas para poder persuadirla, saco de su bolsillo una cartuchera muy diminuta de color negro, la abrió moviendo la cremallera hacía un lado, luego saco un pequeño pétalo de rosa que había en un extremo, se acerco junto a ella, se arrodillo y le empezo a ir frotándole el pétalo por toda la cara, lo froto por la nariz hasta llegar a la boca, la mujer empezo a hacer gemidos al sentir el olor del pétalo.

Agumon se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba la habitación de la mujer, de pronto empezo a oler otra cosa, sentía algo que llegaba desde otro extremo de la casa, algo había cambiado, actúo con precaución porque empezo a pensar en lo peor.

Después de haberle frotado el pétalo decidió ir al siguiente nivel, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño amuleto con forma de ángel, pero al cogerlo cogío otra cosa mas y esta se le cayo de su mano, una pequeña tijera empezo a caer y al final impacto contra el suelo de mármol, el golpe fue tan rotundo que provoco una sensación que llamo demasiado la atención.

De pronto la mujer abrió los ojos y observo que tenía delante al agresor, la miro y al momento ella se asusto al instante con solo verle, rápidamente cogío con la otra mano una pistola que tenía escondida en la cama, la apunto contra el agresor y disparo, pero este la esquivo y la bala acabo impactando contra un espejo que había en un escritorio delante, el espejo se rompió esparciendo cientos de trozos de cristales por el suelo.

Aquel sonido llamo la atención de Agumon, escucho ese disparo y que algo se había roto, estaba claro de que había comenzado lo peor de lo peor.

La mujer se puso tan nerviosa que no supo que hacer, rápidamente agarro el despertador que tenía en la mesa de luz de al lado, lo golpeo fuertemente contra la cabeza del agresor.

-¡Ah! -grito el agresor al recibir el golpe, le dio demasiado hondo en la cabeza.

-Maldito cabron -reprocho la mujer y entonces se decidió largarse de ahí para poder escapar, no le importo para nada intentar de acabar con el, salto de la cama y giro hacía el otro lado marchando hacía la puerta.

El agresor observo que la mujer se largo, temo lo peor al ver que ahora todo se complico.

-No espera -intento de aclarse pero ya era tarde, ya se había largado la mujer.

Se levanto y se dispuso a seguirla.

La mujer corrió por todo el pasillo asegurandose de que el agresor no la perseguía, estaba tan aterrada que se puso a gritar sin control. Miraba hacía atrás para asegurarse de que no la perseguía, de pronto se topo con alguien que tenía detrás, se asusto porque pensó que era el agresor pero no lo era, era un digimon.

-Tranquila, tranquila, he venido a protegerla, soy policía -le tranquilizo Agumon para que supiese que estaba a salvo, luego le enseño la placa.

Clara observo la placa y estaba en lo cierto, al ver que tenía delante a un policía decidió avisarles de que estaba el agresor metida en la casa.

-Esta aquí -le aviso Clara poniendo un tono histérico.

-Ya lo se, voy a sacarla de aquí -dijo Agumon y entonces agarro fuertemente a Clara y se la llevo fuera de la casa.

Condujeron por todo el salón intentando de salir por la puerta por que había entrado antes, pero justo cuando estuvieron apunto de salir, se oyó el chasquido de un arma que venía de atrás. Ambos supieron de que se trataba eso.

Se giraron y observaron que estaba el agresor apuntando con una pistola con silenciador.

-Suéltela y alejate de ella muy despacio -pidió el agresor con tono severo.

No tuvo mas opción que hacerle caso, la soltó y luego se alejo de ella moviendose hacía un extremo, mantuvo su mirada firme contra el agresor.

-Ahora baja el arma -pidió de nuevo.

-Yo no he traído arma -comento Agumon.

-Claro que la has traído, porque sino entrarías aquí indefenso -aclaro el agresor, era mas listo de lo que se imaginaba.

Agumon asintió, le había dado en el clavo, cogío la pistola que estaba metida en su chaqueta y luego la dejo colocada en el suelo.

-Pásamela -ordeno.

Rápidamente pateo la pistola y esta se deslizo hacía el agresor. Cogío el arma y luego se la guardo en el bolsillo, apunto firmemente al digimon que tenía delante.

-De todos los policías que habían, tenían que mandar a un digimon -cuestiono incrédulamente.

-¿Algún problema con eso? -pregunto Agumon poniendose histérico con el hombre.

-No, es que solamente pensaba que solo servías para ser compañeros de niños -aclaro.

-Pues lo siento si te he disgustado majete, porque las cosas han cambiado -exclamo el digimon dinosaurio con respecto a lo que quejaba el hombre.

-Callate -le rechisto y apunto firmemente el arma.

Agumon asintió esperando el momento para que se le ocurriera algo y así poder detenerle.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? -pregunto Clara aterrada por la situación en la que estaba.

-Acaso no me reconoces Clara, porque yo a tu si -cuestiono el agresor y entonces se saco el pasamontañas desvelando su rostro, era un hombre de la misma edad, con unos trozos de barba en la pera y calvo.

Clara se quedo estupefacta al ver quien resulto ser.

-Brandon -dijo Clara.

-Al final de te has acordado después de tanto tiempo, ¿eh? -exclamo severamente.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Agumon dirigiendose a la mujer.

-Es Brandon Highs, era mi amigo de la secundaria, estuvimos juntos como unos cuatro años, pero entonces se acabo la secundaria y nos distanciamos, tanto que casi nos olvidamos del uno y del otro -explicó Clara la identidad del hombre que tenía delante.

-No Clara, tu te olvidaste de mi, yo nunca te olvide, siempre estuve contigo pero nunca me dejaste estar a tu lado, quería protegerte, pero tu te negaste -aclaro Brandon poniendose histérico.

-Me negué porque te estabas volviendo caprichoso, habías cambiado, ya no eras el que solías ser antes, tenía miedo de ti, así que decidí distanciarme de ti para estar mejor, no quería que sufrieras por mi -explicó Clara la razón de porque se había distanciado de el.

-Yo ya estoy sufriendo, me he pasado toda mi vida sufriendo por ti, quise decírtelo Clara, pero nunca me dejaste un momento, siempre había alguien que interrumpía, y por culpa de eso no pudo confesarme delante de ti -explicó Brandon sollozando histéricamente.

Agumon empezo a entender de que iba toda la disputa, comprendía la autentica razón de todo el tema.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Clara sin querer comprender por culpa del miedo a que se refería.

-Te amo Clara, te amo, siempre te he amado, pero nunca he tenido el valor para decírtelo, ahora lo tengo, tengo el valor, he tenido la suficiente voluntad para expresar mis amores, pero tu nunca los entendiste, así que ahora solo me quedaba hacerlo personalmente.

Hay entonces se dio cuenta Agumon de un detalle en cuestión.

-Por eso es -dijo.

Brandon se giro apuntando la pistola contra el digimon.

-¿Por eso que? -pregunto Brandon sin saber a que se refería.

-Por eso le dejaste esas cosas verdad, porque la amas, ¿verdad?

-Así es, quería demostrarle mi amor, de cualquier forma posible -confirmo Brandon.

-Como por ejemplo acosandola -cuestiono Agumon dando en el clavo sobre el tema.

-No quería hacerlo, pero era la única opción que tenían.

-Si que tenías opción -reprocho Agumon y empezo a acercarse para estar delante de Brandon y pararle-. Por dios haberle visitado como una persona normal, no como un merodeador desesperado.

-No podía hacerlo, si lo hacía, ella no me haría caso de la misma forma que me ha hecho siempre.

-¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Acaso has probado siquiera? -pregunto corroborando Agumon, dio otro paso mas, casi estaba cerca de quitarle el arma.

Brandon no dijo nada, solo se mostró callado y poniendose nervioso.

-Dices que la amas, que la conoces desde siempre, pero no has tenido el valor suficiente como para poder declararte como una persona normal -aclaro cuestionando ese hecho.

-No tenía el valor para poder decírselo, pero si tengo el suficiente valor para poder decírselo así -reprocho Brandon sollozando como un desesperado.

-Eso no es valor, eso es temeridad, es pasarse de la raya, si hubiese sido tu, la habría visitado personalmente, habría charlado con ella y la había tratado de una forma especial, pero tu. Estas tan obsesionado con ella que ni siquiera has pensando en como tratarla, no has aprendido nada, solamente sigues siendo un maldito chico que no ha hecho de provecho en su vida porque esta obsesionado con una mujer, a la que ni siquiera le demuestra su cariño -protesto Agumon sacando todas sus quejas hacía lo todo lo malo que había hecho.

-¡No es cierto! -grito Brandon dando un fuerte alarido descomunal.

En ese momento Agumon le agarro del arma levantandola hacía arriba, por accidente acabo disparando todas las balas que tenía dentro.

Clara se cubrió tirandose al suelo al ver que disparaban a ciegas.

Agumon intento de quitarle el arma pero Brandon era muy fuerte, el tambíen intento de quitarle de en medio pero no lo conseguía tampoco, al final ambos acabaron enfrentandose por soltarse del uno del otro, caminaron retrocediendo hacía atrás.

Clara se levanto al ver que ambos se la iban a dar.

Retrocedieron hasta entrar en el salón, continuaron así hasta que ambos chocaron contra la mesa, cayeron encima rompiendo parte de las cosas que habían encima.

Fue tan doloroso el golpe que ambos cayeron de bruces contra el suelo.

-Oh -suspiro ambos de dolor.

Entonces se miraron y se acordaron de que se estaban enfrentando, rápidamente se pusieron para levantarse, Brandon astutamente agarro su arma y volvió a apuntar al digimon dinosaurio.

Agumon levanto los brazos porque ahora esta indefenso.

-¿Porque tenías que venir a arruinarme mi plan? -pregunto Brandon.

-Porque estoy haciendo lo correcto, y tu no lo has hecho -aclaro Agumon.

Brandon no lo soporto y entonces disparo, pero resulta que no había municíon, siguió apretando el gatillo pero no disparaba nada, se había agotado la municíon.

Agumon bajo los brazos al ver lo que mal que el había caído.

Brandon siguió dandole al gatillo hasta darse por vencido, no tenía munición.

-Deberías haberte traído mas balas -exclamo Agumon.

Al ver que ya no había forma de dispararle, decidió Brandon enfrentarse a el por las malas, entonces ambos empezaron a pelearse de forma brusca, dieron toda una serie de ataques de artes marciales sin parar, esquivaban y se defendían de ambos ataques.

Al final Agumon le agarro de la pierna con la pata y lo tiro al suelo de una sacudida, cayo de bruces contra el suelo. Luego por ultimo, salto encima dandole un golpe de codo, Brandon dio un suspiro leve y sin respiración, le había dado hondo.

Entonces apareció Clara, entro lentamente en la sala para saber que pasaba, observo que el digimon consiguió detener a Brandon.

Agumon se levanto y luego le dio la vuelta a Brandon, le agarro de los brazos y luego se puso a sacar las esposas.

-Quedas detenido Brandon, se te acusa de acoso, intento de asesinato de un civil y de un agente de la ley, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digas será contradicho en un juzgado -recito Agumon el veredicto mientras le ponía las esposas.

-No, no, no -gritaba Brandon porque no se creía que hubiese caído tan bajo.

En ese momento Clara entro y observo como Brandon gritaba de agonía, lo miraba con una cara estupefacta, casi ni quería mostrar emoción algúna.

-Clara -llamo Brandon.

-¿Porque te has hecho esto a ti mismo Brandon? -pregunto Clara queriendo entender como era posible que hubiese ido por las malas de esa manera.

Entonces Agumon lo levanto, le agarro de ambos brazos y lo puso de pie mirando a la mujer.

-Tu no eres así, tu eras aquel chico entusiasta que siempre quería hacer algo bueno.

-Y lo quise Clara, quería tenerte, eso es lo que quería, pero nunca tuvo el valor para decírtelo, pero ahora si que lo tengo, y te ruego que me perdones por mis actos, ¿aceptas?

Clara se quedo pensando en esa decisión que pedía Brandon, durante ese tiempo no dijo nada, ni se inmuto para nada, no quería decir nada al respecto.

Brandon se quedo con una cara de agonía irregular, supuso lo peor. Entonces Agumon lo agarro y lo condujo hacía fuera.

-Espera -detuvo Clara.

En ese momento ambos se detuvieron.

Entonces Clara se acerco para mirar de cerca a Brandon a la cara.

-Brandon, se que piensas que te has portado muy mal, y tu lo entiendo, pero puedo perdonarte por esto, tu ya no eres el mismo hombre que antes, esta manía tuya que tienes conmigo, te ha transformado en algo terrible, y yo no puedo amar a alguien así. Lo siento Brandon, pero al único al que voy a perdonar, va a ser al hombre que solías ser antes, y tu ya no eres el, así que mi respuesta es: no -decidió Clara cual era su respuesta hacía lo que había hecho.

Una expresión de frustacíon dejo a Brandon sin habla, no podía creerse lo que había dicho, entonces Agumon volvió a agarrarle fuertemente para llevarle afuera, Clara se quedo con una cara de fastidio por tener que haber pasado por algo así. Agumon se detuvo y la miró con una cara seria.

-No se preocupe señora, todo ha terminado, ya puede estar usted tranquila. No se preocupe, haremos que tenga un juicio justo, será juzgado, pero no se preocupe, haremos que tenga calma en donde sea que lo encierren -le indico Agumon para que no se sintiera mal.

-Entiendo -afirmo Clara.

Entonces Agumon volvió a marcharse llevandose consigo a Brandon. Clara se quedo donde estaba sin saber que hacer, después de haber pasado por esto, ya no sabía que hacer, excepto pensar que todo esto tendría algúna moraleja.

* * *

Después de lo que ocurrió dentro de la casa, ya estaba todo zanjado, ahora solo quedaba mandar al agresor Brandon Highs a comisaría, lo enviaría a la central y ahí entonces se ocuparían de el, lo tenía metido en el coche, en la parte trasera del vehículo, le tenía esposado, pretendía llevar a un puesto de detención policial donde ahí entonces lo enviaría a central.

Brandon se puso un poco amorronado, estaba enfurruñado por tener que acabar todo así.

-Esto no es justo, se suponía que hoy sería mi dia, hoy por fin he tenido el honor de confesarme, hoy he tenido el valor, hoy tenido valor -reprocho Brandon por haber perdido su oportunidad.

Agumon lo miraba discretamente, al ver tan cabreado, supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mira Brandon, no te conozco, ni tu me conoces a mi, pero yo si que puedo entender una cosa, lo que has hecho ahí dentro, esta mal, y aunque haya sido por ciertos asuntos, eso no lo cambiara nada -le aclaro Agumon para que se diese cuenta de la cuestión.

-Pero no lo entiendes, me he pasado toda mi vida intentando de confesarme delante de ella, y ahora que lo hago, me rechaza, después de todo lo que he hecho por ella.

-Dices todo lo que has hecho por ella cuando en realidad lo único que has hecho es acosarla y tratarla como si fuese tu propia esclava amorosa -cuestiono incrédulamente Agumon.

-No hable así de ella, usted no lo entiende, es mejor que eso -reprocho Brandon sintiéndose ofendido por lo que dijo, le dio un golpe en el asiento solo por cabreo.

-Si, es mejor que eso, lo he leído, pero escuchame atentamente -se puso a explicar de la mejor forma posible para que lo entendiese-: Puede que creas que hayas tenido el valor para confesarte, pero créeme, eso que tienes no es valor, es obsesión, y la obsesión puede ser tu perdición.

-Y tu que sabes, eres un digimon, que sabrás tu acerca del valor -cuestiono Brandon.

Entonces se le vino a Agumon un cierto detalle que le correspondía a el y al pasado.

-Entiendolo Brandon, una vez conocí a un amigo, que tenía el valor suficiente para afrontar ciertas cosas, lo venció miles de veces, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, y ya no se si ese valor sigue todavía en nosotros -le explicó Agumon refiriendose a un cierto aspecto en mente de su vida.

-¿Y has intentado de probarlo? -pregunto Brandon.

Agumon no dijo nada durante un momento, solamente se miro la mirada en sus ojos que se reflejaban en la lente de arriba.

-Todavía no, todavía no -admitió Agumon con tono desolado.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron conduciendo por toda la avenida municipal de la ciudad, giraron a la izquierda y luego hicieron una curva, después volvieron a retomar por la izquierda y acabaron en una calle urbanística.

El coche se detuvo al lado de un edificio comercial. Brandon se extraño al ver que no se trataba de una comisaría, cosa que antes dijo el policía digimon.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿no íbamos a una comisaría? -pregunto confuso.

-Mas o menos tu iras a la comisaría, ves ese tubo transparente que hay ahí -señalo Agumon a un puesto donde mostraba un tubo enorme que parecía llegar hasta el fondo de la carretera y al lado había como un ordenador portátil apoyado en otra parte de un tubo mediano.

-Si -afirmo Brandon.

-Eso es un puesto de detención, ahí un policía mete al detenido y el tubo lo expulsa llevándolo directamente a la comisaría -explicó Agumon.

-¿Y que pasara después? -pregunto Brandon teniendo dudas sobre lo que iba a pasar.

-Llegaras a la comisaría y entonces un grupo de personas te harán una inspección, te registraran por todas partes y después eso serás sentenciado hasta la espera de un juzgado, después de eso ya no podré ocuparme de ti, hoy ya he terminado contigo -le argumento Agumon dando los ciertos asuntos que le esperaban.

Afirmo Brandon comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Ten en cuenta, que lo que pase ahí abajo, tendrás que aceptarlo te guste o no -le aconsejo para que entendiese que la cosa no iba a ser fácil.

-Si, lo se. Lo entiendo -afirmo Brandon.

Aquello le hizo entender una cosa a Agumon porque le resulto algo insólito.

-Si tanto entendías por este proceso, ¿entonces porque has hecho lo que has hecho? -pregunto Agumon cuestionando el ultimo comentario que dijo.

-No se, creo que tal vez lo que quería hacer era ver por ultima vez a Clara -mencionó Brandon.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de otra cuestión.

-Si, todos queremos siempre ver a alguien por ultima vez -exclamo y entonces decidió llevarse al detenido al puesto de detención.

Salió del coche y después a saco Brandon, lo agarro por las esposas y lo fue acompañando hasta el puesto, subieron por la acerca y luego se acercaron al puesto.

Se puso delante del ordenador portátil que había al lado del tubo grande. Saco su placa y la puso delante del punto de mira, inmediatamente la pantalla digital se abrió y empezo a ir escaneando la placa, la reconoció y entonces puso la ficha del agente:

CONFIRMADO: AGENTE 0003854 AGUMON RANGO 7 ACCEDIENDO.

Se oyó un pitido y se quedaron esperando unos segundos.

Entonces el tubo se abrió por medio de una puerta giratoria. Luego Agumon saco la llave de las esposas y las abrió sacándoselas a Brandon.

-Entra -le pidió Agumon mientras se guardaba las esposas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Entonces Brandon se metió dentro del tubo, arriba salió un palo de fierro con un cristal digital, de pronto salió una luz verde, la maquina empezo a ir escaneando a Brandon.

Se oyó el pitido y entonces se agrego una ficha en la pantalla digital.

CONFIRMADO: NOMBRE: BRANDON PAGE HIGHS: ACUSACÍON: ALLANAMIENTO DE MORADA, ACOSO ILEGAL DE UN CIVIL Y OBSTRUCCÍON A LA JUSTICIA: DECLARACÍON: CULPABLE.

Se cambió el color del palo a un tono rojo mientras sonó un flojo pitido, luego subió metiendose de vuelta en el techo del tubo.

Luego la pantalla cambió mostrando un icono con forma de circulo rojo y arriba había un cartel con fondo de verde lima y con unas letras en blanco que decían: TELETRANSPORTACÍON.

Agumon se puso a accionar el botón cuando entonces Brandon le volvió a interrumpir.

-Espera -le detuvo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto con tono amargado.

Brandon apoyo sus manos sobre el tubo mientras daba una expresión de pena en su cara.

-¿Crees que volverás a tener ese valor? -pregunto refiriendose a lo que dijo antes.

Se quedo pensando en esa cuestión, no se lo había planteado así.

-No lo se, puede que a lo mejor lo vuelva a tener a causa del destino -opino dudando.

-Quizás -opino Brandon también.

Entonces al ver que ya todo estaba, accionó el botón en la pantalla, se hundió el botón y luego el cartel de arriba cambió de color a rojo y con otra palabra que decía:

ACCESO CONCEDIDO. GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO AGENTE 0003854 AGUMON

Entonces el tubo bajo haciendo desaparecer a Brandon de la vista, fue succionado y yendo directo a la central de justicia.

Un enorme silencio recorrió a Agumon, casi sintió pena por el, de pronto el tubo mediano se abrió y la pantalla que había encima cambio ahora diciendo:

DECLARACÍON DE PRUEBAS.

Entonces saco todo lo que le pudo a sacar a Brandon, puso la pistola que llevaba, la pequeña bolsa donde tenía los artilugios que usaba para sus acosos, y un pequeño pétalo de rosas que se encontró antes en su bolsillo. Puso las tres cosas dentro e inmediatamente el tubo se le cerro la tapa.

El letrero de la pantalla cambió diciendo ahora:

CONFIRMADO: TRES PRUEBAS A DECLARAR. ACCESO CONCEDIDO. GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO.

Entonces el fondo del letrero cambió a un tono rojo.

Inmediatamente las tres cosas fueron succionadas por el tubo yendo directos a la central, ahí entonces las almacenarían en un expediente y de ahí a un enorme almacén que tenían.

Ahora ya estaba todo hecho, había detenido al agresor y ahora cumpliría condena por sus actos, pero después de todo el lío por el que paso, ya nada parecía ser igual, este caso le había sonado mas distinto que otras veces.

Decidió marcharse y volverse a casa ya que había terminado su turno en la noche, quería descansar y reposar acerca de todo lo que había sucedido esta misma noche.

* * *

Un rato después, volvió de vuelta a su casa, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente prendió las luces, se quito la chaqueta y la dejo colgada en el perchero negro que tenía al lado.

En ese momento se oyó un pitido, alguien le estaba llamando, saco el teléfono y observo que había recibido un email de la central donde decía que le felicitaban por su captura.

Sonrío entusiasmado Agumon al ver esa noticia, aunque no le entusiasmaba mucho después de todo el asunto que tuvo en toda la noche. Hoy no era su dia.

Entro en el salón, toda su casa era la típica vivienda donde uno se hospeda intentando de olvidar sus remordimientos, se acerco al sofá y se tiro encima de lo cansado que estaba.

Suspiro a gusto al estar en casa.

En ese momento sintió esa misma sensación que había sentido siempre, una enorme soledad que siempre le seguía fuese donde fuese, y esa soledad siempre se generaba ahí.

Estaba tan solo que no sabía que hacer, el no era de esos humanos en los que se pasan todo el dia sentados en un sofá, el era de los que se pasaban todo el dia luchando, extrañaba sus tiempos en el mundo digital, echaba de menos a sus hermanos digimons, al resto de la pandilla e incluido su maestro Tai, de quien ya no se acordaba.

Se giro y entonces observo en la mesa de luz que tenía delante, en ello había un cuadro con una foto donde aparecía el con un tamaño enano, a su lado estaba su entrenador Tai con apenas 11 años, hay recordaba ese momento, habían conseguido ganar una victoria en un partido de fútbol, y ambos habían empezado a celebrarlo como los buenos amigos que eran, pero año atrás años las cosas ya no volvieron a ser lo mismo.

Tai creció, maduro y se fue a la universidad donde ahí no lo necesitaba, lo único que supo de el es que ahora estaba trabajando como concejal en el partido de las Naciones Unidas, al final después de tanto tiempo comportandose como un niño llego a lo mas alto.

En ese momento pensó en llamarle, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, no podía hacerlo ahora después de haber estado tanto tiempo distanciado de el, pero entonces lo que dijo Brandon, nunca había tenido el valor para confesar sus sentimientos, y justo ahora se arrepintió y tuvo que tomar medidas muy agresivas. Entonces se decidió, sugirió llamarle y hablar con el una vez mas.

Agarro su teléfono celular, marco el numero que había conseguido de central para poder tener comunicación con el por cualquier cosa, tecleo todos los números hasta conseguir su llamada.

Espero a que Tai cogiese el teléfono desde el otro lado, se oyó el pitido vibrador mientras tanto.

Se detuvo el sonido vibrador y de pronto se escucho a alguien hablar:

-Hola, diga, ¿quien llama? Esto es un numero privado. ¿Quien es usted? -se oyó la voz de Tai.

Agumon no podía creerlo, estaba volviendo a escuchar la voz de su maestro.

-Hola Tai, soy yo Agumon, se que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, pero... creo que ya es la hora de que volvamos a hablar -dicto Agumon.

* * *

FIN

HASTA EL PROXIMO AGENTE: SIGUIENTE GABUMON


	2. Agente 2: Gabumon

THE DIGIMON SQUAD

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

AGENTE 2: GABUMON

A ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se distancio de su amigo Matt, fue su entrenador durante casi toda su vida y ahora que todo había cambiado, ya nunca lo veía. Ahora se había vuelto famoso, al final el grupo que había montado lo llevo al estrellato de una forma que ni el mismo pudo creerse.

Ahora trabajaba en un escuadrón de justicia que defendía a la gente de los crímenes mas cruciales que el propio departamento de policía no podía resolver, en todo un dia la policía recibía mas de 3000 llamadas por hora, un numero demasiado enorme teniendo en cuenta el numero de gente que hay en toda Manhattan.

Gracias a ese departamento de justicia se resolvieron mas de diez crímenes que los policías no pudieron resolver, y ahora le tocaba a el hacer el turno de noche por las calles de Manhattan.

Estaciono su coche en un aparcamiento privado, estaba todo abandonado, perfecto como para pasar de incógnito.

A partir de ahí ahora podía hacer su investigación, abrió la guantera y saco el informe que le habían dado, abrió el sorbe y se quedo mirando las fichas.

Carraspeo interesado por lo que veía.

La solicitud era de buscar a dos jóvenes yonquis que se pasaban atracando en supermercados dirigidos por inmigrantes, al parecer los dos sospechosos tenían una mala reputación con los extranjeros.

En total ya habían atracado cuatro supermercados y en todos ellos había un extranjero de diferente país. La primera víctima fue un afroamericano llamado: Adbul Salvallha, se metieron en la tienda y le apuntaron con arma blanca, le obligaron a que sacase el dinero de la caja fuerte y si no lo hacía lo matarían, le entrego 200.000 mil dólares en efectivo, después de dárselo, ambos empezaron a disparar toda la mercancía por gusto, después de eso se marcharon con el dinero.

Carraspeo Gabumon al darse cuenta de que aquellos yonquis no solo atracaban para conseguir dinero, era mas bien para darse gusto de torturar a los extranjeros, por algúna razón tenía la mala leche de enfrentarse a todo extranjero que sea de un país diferente o de otra religión. Era casi lo mismo que le habían dicho los chicos de la central. Que cada dia recibían mas de 400.000 llamadas sobre ataques racistas, y estos dos chicos eran ese tipo de ejemplo.

_Una verdadera vergüenza_, pensó Gabumon.

Paso al siguiente sobre y ahí empezo a leer los siguientes datos:

La segunda víctima era un palestino llamado: Habu Hilares, entraron a robar en la tienda y le obligaron a punta de pistola que les diese el dinero de la caja fuerte. Tenían el mismo modus operandi, lo único que les importaba era el dinero de la caja fuerte que tenía el vendedor, les entrego 2.000 dólares en efectivo, después de eso tiraron casi toda cantidad de productos extranjeros y decoraciones que pertenecían el vendedor, casi uno de ellos le dispara al vendedor, después de eso se marcharon. Tercera víctima, un tailandés llamado: Yon-Ling, entraron a robar en la tienda y le obligaron a punta de pistola que les entregase el dinero de la caja fuerte, les dio 3.640 dólares y después de eso se pusieron a tirarlo todo, uno de ellos empezo a disparar a toda la sección de alimentos bajos en sodio, hay algo que no pudieron entender los agentes, después de haber estado un minuto rompiendo cosas, se marcharon de la misma forma que vinieron. Cuarta víctima, la peor de todas, ese era un chileno: Enrique Gil, entraron a robar en la tienda y le obligaron que les diese el dinero de la caja fuerte, pero el vendedor no tenía nada, apenas había puesto la tienda y ni se había comprado una caja fuerte. Entonces uno de los ladrones se enfado y le disparo dos veces, una en el hombro y otra en el pecho, después de eso cogieron todo lo que pudieron y se fueron corriendo. Cuando vinieron los agentes se llevaron en una ambulancia al vendedor, quedo grave del disparo pero sobrevivió, y aun continua en la cama del hospital con varias heridas.

Gabumon carraspeo estaba claro que se estaba apunto de enfrentar a unos agresores extremadamente muy violentos, enfrentarse a ellos y detenerlos era todo un desafío, jamas en su vida se había enfrentado a un duo como este, y eso de que en los videos se mostraba que actuaban como un equipo, un equipo tan parecido como el y su maestro Matt, le dio grima pensar eso, pensar que después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pudiese haber habido un momento en el que se separasen por ciertos malentendidos. Pero esos tíos de ahí no eran un equipo de verdad, y tenía que detenerles.

Pensó detenidamente para saber adonde irían los sospechosos, tenía que pensar en cual era el siguiente supermercado donde hubiese un vendedor extranjero, el ultimo que se había pronunciado ahora era el chileno, pero entonces se le ocurrió un lugar donde los agresores seguramente irían. Prendió el motor del coche, condujo dando vuelta atrás y se dispuso a salir del aparcamiento.

* * *

Condujo por toda una avenida comarcal, fue yendo todo recto hasta encontrar el supermercado, los supermercados que atracaban los agresores eran pequeños tiendas de comida y souvenirs, así que tenía que encontrar uno cerca y donde tuviese un vendedor extranjero.

Miro a ambos para saber donde ubicarse, siguió todo adelante hasta que entonces encontró justo lo que quería, se detuvo de inmediato y observo que estaba tan solo unos metros de un supermercado donde se podía notar que era extranjero, había un cartel naranja con unas frutas al lado, en el medio había un letrero blanco con unas letras como en japonés o coreanas, no pudo entenderlo, pero se fijo que había otro letrero mucho mas fino por debajo, ahí entendió lo que decía: Kim-Leong Market, por ese nombre pudo entender de que se trataba de un coreano, otro extranjero mas de el que seguramente los agresores le tendrían manía, ahí tenía el siguiente atraco, pero no veía por ningúna parte a los agresores, supuso que tenía que esperar a que viniesen.

Busco un lugar donde poder estacionar el coche y tener vigilancia del supermercado y de los alrededores. Encontró un perfecto hueco en la acera de al lado, condujo el coche hacía atrás y lo estaciono en el hueco, tuvo una perspectiva muy visual del supermercado, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que viniesen los agresores y ahí entonces entraría en acción.

Durante un par de minutos no sucedía nada, todo era un enorme silencio en la gran manzana, así es como le gustaba que fuese siempre una ciudad, tranquila y la gente sin preocuparse por nada, pero había una cuestión aquí de la que nadie podía dejar pensar, el silencio es el método que todo agresor o atracador utiliza para atacar a sus víctimas sin que hubiesen testigos, así nadie los delataría, ahora entendía porque los atracadores siempre iban a supermercados como estos y no en otros mas grandes como un Wall·Mart, los supermercados que son como tiendas son los mas vulnerables, debido a que cuando cae la noche, toda la gente se va excepto el vendedor, ahí es cuando atacan los atracadores, lo tenían todo bien preparado como para no dejar pistas y pruebas, eran espabilados y listos, tan listos que utilizaban su inteligencia para cometer crímenes, una verdadera vergüenza.

Observo el reloj que había delante del estéreo del coche, marcaban las 22:15, esa era supuestamente la hora a la que iban a atracar, seguramente dentro de un par de segundos los vería.

De pronto escucho un extraño ruido metálico que sonaba por detrás del callejón. Se vio a un gato corriendo y haciendo un maullidos, luego se escucho oír a alguien mas.

-Estupido gato -se escucho a alguien quejándose.

Entonces de entre el callejón salieron dos hombres vestidos ambos de negro, con una chaqueta negra de lana y unos jeans de negro, y llevaban puesta en la cabeza una gorra impermeable.

-Que hostias le voy a dar a ese gato como me lo vuelva a encontrar -dijo el de la izquierda.

-No te preocupes, ya le daremos unas cuantas hostias al coreano ese de ahí -le indico su compañero.

-Si, eso mismo, vamos a darle unas cuantas hostias a ese hijo de puta -contesto el otro hombre entusiasmado por la idea, después empezo a reír cruelmente.

Gabumon no pudo creerlo, estaba viendo a los sospechosos ya mismo, con todo lo que decían, tenía la coartada perfecta para poder entender que se trataban de ellos, los había encontrado y justo en el mejor momento.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por la acerca hasta que entonces el compañero de la izquierda le toco en el hombro para avisarle, ambos se detuvieron mientras el otro le hablaba.

-Oye, porque no te fijas si hay algún sospechoso por aquí, sabes perfectamente que no podemos dejar que haya testigos -le pidió.

-Y crees que no me he dado cuenta antes hijoputa -reprocho el otro hombre al darse cuenta de que justo le aviso de que se fijara si no había nadie en los alrededores, y justo tenía que revisarlo en el peor momento.

Entonces ambos empezaron a ir mirando por todas partes, giraron la cabeza de un lado para otro, miraron hacía adelante donde estaba el mismo.

Rápidamente se apoyo encima del otro asiento para impedir que lo viesen, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que oyó hablar de vuelta a uno de los sospechosos.

-Mira tío, aquí no hay nadie, vayamos dentro de la tienda antes de que el vendedor cierre, porque si sale de la tienda entonces eso nos hará perder el tiempo -pidió apuradamente uno de los sospechosos.

Se levanto y se enderezo al ver que ya no estaban fijándose a los alrededores, observo de frente a los dos discutiendo mientras iban directos a la tienda.

-Si tienes razón, vayamos a cagar a ese hijo de puta amarillo -acepto entusiasmado y entonces saco una pistola y la cargo con solo arrastrar el dedo.

-De acuerdo, vamos que perdemos el tiempo -le apuro el compañero y entonces marcharon directos a atracar en la tienda.

Gabumon carraspeo, estaba claro de que eran ellos, las ropas y el aspecto que llevaban correspondía con las imágenes que habían dado las cámaras de seguridad, ahí estaba bastante claro que iban a atracar, eso significaba que tenía que entrar en acción ya mismo, agarro su pistola y su placa y abrió bruscamente la puerta.

* * *

Dentro de la tienda estaba el vendedor coreano, era un hombre de unos 45 años y con apenas unos pelos de la cabeza revueltos como para hacerle tapar la calva de la cabeza, estaba delante del mostrador contando los dineros que había ganado con las ventas, a su lado tenía una radio digital donde estaban contando las noticias que sucedían por toda la ciudad.

-Atención_ a todos los habitantes de Nueva York, la policía esta buscando a unos sospechosos acusados de atraco a mano armada, destrucción de propiedad privada e intento de asesinato, si alguien ve a unos sospechosos vestidos de negro y con gorras impermeables, se les aconseja que llamen al 911, recuerden estos sospechosos están fuertemente armados y no dudaran en hacer daño a nadie _-explicó el presentador en la radio.

El vendedor carraspeo, se acordo de que había oído hablar acerca de unos delincuentes que estaban atracando tiendas por la zona, y ademas estaban atracando en tiendas donde habían extranjeros, y el era uno mas, supuso que seguramente le tocaría a el ser el siguiente a quien atacasen, decidió mantenerse preparado para cualquier ocasión.

Se giro a un lado y observo que venían dos hombres, ambos vestidos de negro y con gorra, concordaban perfectamente como habían dicho en la radio, ahí se dio cuenta de que eran ellos, y estaba claro de que venían a robar, se preparo para poder defenderse de cualquier ocasión.

Los dos hombres entraron abriendo la puerta, se oyó el tintineo de la campana que había arriba, los dos hombres se acercaron y se mostraron delante del vendedor esbozando una risa sospechosa.

-¿Que deseáis muchachos? -pregunto disimulando y sospechando de ellos. Mientras los tenía delante, se preparo para coger la escopeta que tenía debajo del regazo del mostrador.

-Veras señorito, tenemos un grave problema contigo, y quisiera que nos dieses un poco de pasta -pidió incrédulamente el muchacho que tenía delante.

Su compañero se río de una forma severa ante el comentario que hizo.

El vendedor miro de un lado a otro suponiendo lo que se proponían.

-¿Que creéis que soy?, un camello -pregunto contradictoriamente.

El compañero que tenía al lado se le cambió la expresión en su cara.

El muchacho que mostraba una cara muy severa se le acerco apoyando sus manos sobre el mostrador.

-Veras tío, no nos gustas, así que haznos el favor, de darnos un poco de pasta, o te volamos tus putos sesos amarillos, de acuerdo -pidió severamente mostrandose agresivo.

Ahí supuso el vendedor que ya le estaban amenazando, miro de reojo a su compañero y se fijo que tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo, ya se estaba preparando para coger el arma que tuviese.

-Pues sabéis que os digo -exclamo preparandose para coger la escopeta.

-¿Que?, ¿que nos vas a decir? -pregunto contradictoriamente el muchacho acercando su fea cara, su compañero empezo a acercarse mostrando una seria mirada.

Se hizo un enorme silencio en ambos tres ya que estaban esperando una respuesta.

-Que os podéis ir... -entonces saco rápidamente la escopeta- a tomar por el culo.

-Mierda -dijo repentinamente el hombre al ver que saco una escopeta, se cubrió porque sabía que iba a disparar, su compañero hizo lo mismo.

El vendedor disparo y por poco le apunto a uno de los agresores, ambos corrieron y se metieron directos en una de las estanterías para poder cubrirse.

Se pusieron encima de unos botellas de cristal de vino, ambos suspiraban del miedo, ni se imaginaban que podía tener una pistola.

Afuera, Gabumon escucho unos disparos que venían de dentro, se quedo perplejo al darse cuenta de que ya habían empezado a disparar, tenía que meterse en la tienda ya mismo.

El vendedor volvió a disparar intentando de dar a uno de los agresores, casi le daba rozándole el brazo pero le dio a una de las botellas de gaseosa que tenía delante. Ambos se hicieron a un lado al ver que casi les daba, estaban demasiado cerca.

-Venid aquí, hijos de puta, haber si tenéis los suficientes cojones como para llamaros hombres -reprocho el vendedor intentando de llamar la atención de los agresores, volvió a disparar para poder captar su atención.

Una botella de cristal se rompió y varios trozos cayeron encima del hombro del agresor que estaba mas adelante.

-Joder Marvin, con este coreano no se juega -exclamo irónicamente el compañero.

-No te preocupes Greg, podemos con este tío -indico Marvin teniendo una idea.

-¿Pero como? -pregunto Greg sin saber como iban a hacer para defenderse del vendedor.

-Primero dejaremos que agote todas las balas de la escopeta, seguramente iba a recargar y cuando lo este haciendo, nosotros saltaremos y dispararemos a diestro y siniestro -ideo Marvin.

Su compañero Greg se quedo entusiasmado con esa idea.

-Vaya Marvin, siempre tienes algúna idea en esa cabecita que tienes, eh -exclamo sonriente Greg al ver el poderío que tenía su compañero para idear un plan de estrategia.

-Pues eso pasa por utilizar los dos lados del cerebro -señalo su cabeza-, si no tienes entonces estas muertos.

Ambos rieron como bobos por aquella idea. Luego Marvin levanto el dedo para que ambos se pudiesen calmar y estuviesen callados para idear el plan, miro de reojo y agarro una botella de vidrio, luego la apoyo en el suelo y la hizo rodar hacía adelante.

El vendedor coreano estaba mirando atentamente a la estantería cuando entonces observo algo extraño moviendose, rápidamente disparo haciendo volar por los aires la botella, se rompió en un montón de pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo junto con el contenido.

Ambos se asustaron sorprendidos por el disparo.

El vendedor intento de volver a disparar pero entonces se oyó un crujido mecánico, se quedo sin municíon.

-Maldicion -dijo quejándose al darse cuenta de que no tenía mas balas, se enderezo y busco bajo el regazo la caja con las balas de balines.

Marvin miro de reojo y observo que el vendedor ya estaba distraído, se giro e indico a su compañero de que ya era el momento, se levantaron dispuestos a dispararle.

Estaba tan desesperado por encontrar las balas que no sabía donde estaban, escucho un ruido y se fijo que los dos agresores ya habían salido y le estaban apuntando.

-Toma esta hijo de puta -reprocho Marvin y ambos le empezaron a disparar.

Rápidamente el vendedor se cubrió a medida que las balas iban impactando en varios de los objetos que tenía delante, algúnos jarrones se rompieron y cayeron encima de su cuerpo, en ese momento se fijo que había tirado la caja con las balas, eran unos cartuchos del mismo tamaño que una pila pero mucho mas grandes, rápidamente agarro unas cuantas y se puso a ponerlas en la escopeta.

-No te salvaras de esta maldito viejo amarillo -reprocho Marvin amenazadoramente.

Ambos empezaron a acercarse al mostrador para apuntar de cerca al vendedor.

Puso un par en el percusor y la cerro con brusquedad, no tenía tiempo de levantarse así que tenía que hacerlo a ciegas, levanto la escopeta mientras tenía sostenido el gatillo con un dedo.

De pronto ambos observaron que les estaba apuntando con la escopeta.

-Callaos ya niñatos -reprocho el vendedor poniendose a disparar.

-Oh mierda -dijo sorprendido Greg y entonces ambos se pusieron a cubierto, se pusieron detrás de otra estantería justo a tiempo porque una de las balas casi paso rozando una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Luego bajo el arma al ver que ya no tenía munición, como siguiese así se iba a quedar sin balas en cuestión de minutos, necesitaba conseguir ayuda inmediatamente.

Se pusieron encima de la estantería de los productos lácteos, mantenían firmes sus pistolas por cualquier ocasión, ambos resoplaban porque no sabían que hacer para poder defenderse del viejo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora Marvin? Ese tío nos supera -pregunto Greg sintiéndose estremecido.

-Puede que ese tío tenga un arma mas grande pero nosotros tenemos muchas mas balas que el, y en lo que a mi respecta, ese tío tardara demasiado en poder cargar -cuestiono Marvin.

-¿Estas seguro? -pregunto dudando.

-Segurísimo -afirmo Marvin.

El vendedor se puso a cargar el arma de nuevo, esta vez se preparo para poder tener mas municíon, de pronto oyó un extraño ruido que venía de delante, sonaba la campana que tenía puesta para saber que tenía clientes.

Observo a un extraño digimon de piel azul y blanca con un cuerno amarillo en la cabeza, estaba vestido con una chaqueta uniformada, andaba muy firme mientras apuntaba con una pistola.

Ambos oyeron eso y observaron de reojo que había un extraño digimon con una pistola, ambos supusieron que aquel digimon se trataba de algúna especie de policía.

-Oh mierda la pasma -exclamo Marvin estremecido al ver que un policía se había metido en el local-, rápido corre.

Ambos se pusieron a correr dirigiendose hacía el fondo de la tienda para cubrirse.

El digimon avanzo hasta que entonces se fijo en el vendedor coreano que estaba tirado detrás del mostrador, se mostró asustado y mantenía firme su escopeta.

-No se preocupe, soy policía, he venido a ayudarle -le indico Gabumon para que no se asustase.

-Menos mal -dijo entusiasmado el hombre que habían venido a salvarle de los agresores.

Entonces se apoyo encima del mostrador al lado del vendedor para poder tratar con el.

-¿Le han hecho algún daño?, ¿esta herido? -pregunto para saber si le habían hecho algo.

-No, no han conseguido hacerme nada -afirmo el vendedor.

-Perfecto -dijo conforme con eso, luego se levanto para poder ver donde estaban los agresores, se fijo que estaban detrás al fondo de los dos mostradores de comida rápida.

Se bajo y miro firmemente al vendedor.

-¿Como se llama? -pregunto por su nombre.

-Kim, Kim-Leong -confeso el vendedor.

-¿Como el cartel de arriba no? -cuestiono ese detalle.

-Si.

-Perfecto, mira Kim, esos agresores de ahí detrás quieren dispararte, pero yo no voy a impedir eso, mira, te diremos lo que vamos a hacer: Yo voy a llamar la atención de esos dos de ahí detrás, empezaran seguramente a dispararme, se fijaran solamente en mi, así que mientras tanto tu te iras gateando por esa puerta, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien -acordo Gabumon ideando su plan.

Afirmo Kim con la cabeza para expresar de que había entendido el plan.

-Muy bien, así que tu quédate aquí, y cuando yo te diga, tu te vas corriendo lo mas rápido que puedas pero sin levantarte, solamente gateando, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo inconvenientemente.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Kim.

-Así me gusta -acepto encantado y entonces se levanto apuntando al lugar donde se encontraban los agresores-. Policía, estas incumpliendo la ley, así que pido que bajéis las armas y os acerquéis lentamente hacía aquí, si no hacéis caso, entonces no sufriréis ningún daño.

Ambos agresores se encontraban agrupados en cada uno de los bordes de las estanterías.

-¿Pero quien se ha creído que es ese tío? -pregunto cuestionando Greg.

-No es un tío, es un puñetero digimon -aclaro incrédulamente Marvin.

-Pero no tiene el sexo masculino acaso -cuestiono irónicamente.

Marvin intento de no hacerle caso a es comentario pero conociéndole sabía que se iba a quedar pensando así todo el rato.

-Vale si, es un tío -aclaro amargadamente.

Entonces se volvió a oír la voz del policía:

-Escuchadme tíos, no se que problema tenéis con este señor y con todos los extranjeros a los que habéis atracado, así que os pido por favor que terminéis con esta locura o habrá consecuencias -acordo Gabumon intentando de entender a que venía toda la disputa que tenían ellos.

-Consecuencias, las consecuencias las tendrá ese tío -reprocho Marvin.

-¿Porque? ¿Que os ha hecho el a vosotros? No os conoce para nada.

-Que ha hecho, se gana el sueldo que deberíamos estar ganando nosotros -confeso.

-¿Porque? ¿Cual es el tema aquí para que le tengáis tanta bronca a todos los extranjeros?

-Porque es, pues es porque desde que la economía subió, ahora todo el dinero va a parar a los extranjeros que vienen a nuestra ciudad, y por culpa de eso nuestro trabajo se quedo sin fondos y tampoco nos dieron ningún sueldo por eso, ahora tenemos que vivir como unos vagabundos todo el tiempo por culpa de gente como ellos -admitió Marvin cabreado.

-Así que os culpáis a los extranjeros por quedaros sin sueldo.

-Así es, lo teníamos todo, un trabajo, un oficio, y encima nuestras familias nos echaron y nuestras mujeres no quieren ni vernos porque dicen que somos unos inútiles, nos nos queda nada y ahora tenemos que buscarnos nuestro propio dinero -aclaro Greg.

-Pues entonces porque no os buscáis otro trabajo -sugirió Gabumon.

-Porque igualmente alguien tiene que pagar por resto, así que buscamos a todos los extranjeros que hubiesen por la zona y nos obligamos a que nos diesen el dinero que nos pertenece, así podríamos tener una nueva vida y eso haría que volviésemos a tener a nuestras familias.

-Pero eso es una tontería, ellos no tienen la culpa de que os quitasen vuestros trabajo, ellos solamente querían tener una nueva vida aquí, vienen para poder escapar de su país y así poder vivir en paz -le aclaro Gabumon intentando de hacerle entender la lógica cuestión del asunto.

-Ah no, y entonces quien tiene la culpa de todo esto -reprocho Greg.

-Nadie, vosotros dos podríais haberos conseguido un nuevo trabajo, haber trabajado con mucho esfuerzo y así a lo mejor podríamos haberos ganado el sueldo que os faltaba y así poder volver con vuestras familias, no hacía falta que atracaseis a la pobre gente -ideo una sugerencia para que ambos pudiesen entender que podrían haber conseguido el dinero de otra forma.

-No teníamos otra opción, tenían que pagar por lo que nos quitan, y no lo vamos a permitir -entonces se abalanzo y empezo a disparar contra el policía digimon.

Gabumon se cubrió a un lado y este empezo a disparar contra el agresor, luego se bajo dirigiendose hacía el vendedor.

-Ahora -le pidió ahora que el plan funcionaba.

Rápidamente Kim se corrió hacía el otro lado y empezo a ir gateando hasta dirigirse a la puerta.

Ambos empezaron a hacer toda una lluvia de balas que rompían todo lo que había a su paso dejando un desparramado de cristales por el suelo.

Marvin siguió disparando hasta que entonces se quedo sin balas, fue apretando y no pasaba nada, se cubrió y miro indirectamente a su compañero.

-Ve tu -le ordeno y entonces Greg se alzo y empezo a ir disparando contra el mostrador.

Varios trozos de cristal caían encima de Gabumon, miro de reojo y observo que el vendedor ya estaba cerca de la puerta unos pasos y saldría por la puerta.

Greg cargo su arma y cuando se abalanzo de vuelta observo que el vendedor coreano se estaba yendo por la puerta.

-Oye tu -le grito llamando su atención, luego disparo.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de coger el bordillo de la puerta, parte del vidrio recibió el impacto de la bala dejándolo fracturado, Kim se detuvo al ver que lo tenían acorralado de nuevo.

Gabumon no pudo permitir que le diesen, rápidamente se levanto y empezo a disparar contra el agresor, Greg se cubrió al ver que el digimon le disparaba. Luego Gabumon se giro e indico al vendedor que se marchase ya mismo. Rápidamente Kim se marcho atravesando la puerta media abierta, luego se cerro dejandose oír el sonido de la campana.

Gabumon esbozo una sonrisa de entusiasmo al ver que el vendedor.

Marvin se enderezo y miro de reojo y observo como la puerta se movía y podía notar por afuera como el vendedor coreano se largaba corriendo.

-No, no no -reprocho al ver que se escapo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Greg que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

-Se ha largado.

-¿Quien?

-El puñetero vendedor -admitió fastidiado Marvin.

-No jodas -dijo quejándose Greg al ver que por primera vez dejaron escapar al vendedor.

-Así es chicos, el vendedor se ha ido, así que ya no sirve para nada que sigáis luchando, rendíos ya y todo esta terminara -acordo Gabumon ya que era obvio que no siguiesen después de que el vendedor se marchase, ya no valía la pena seguir luchando.

-Nada de todo esto terminara, jamas volveremos a recuperar a nuestras familias -reprocho Marvin al darse cuenta de que ya lo habían perdido todo con el lío de ahora.

-Y lo que estáis haciendo no recuperara a vuestras familias, el dinero no gana la felicidad -cuestiono de forma obvia.

-Igualmente, queríamos ese dinero para poder sacar a nuestras familias de donde estaban, ambos nos hemos esforzado para conseguir lo que queremos, y lo conseguiremos todo siempre -acordo severamente Greg.

Aprovechando que estaban acorralados, empezo a ir acercandose para poder detenerles. Aquel ultimo comentario le hizo entender la misma cuestión que había estado pensando desde hacía rato.

-¿Sois buenos amigos verdad? -pregunto suponiendo.

-Así es, nos conocemos desde siempre, casi somos como hermanos -confeso Marvin.

-¿Pero que haces tronco? -pregunto Greg mirándolo indirectamente al ver que le estaba diciendo todo lo relacionado con ellos.

-Tu intenta de ir por ahí, yo mientras lo distraeré -acordo Marvin, tenía una idea.

-¿Y eso de que servirá? -pregunto contradictoriamente.

-Tu hazlo, tengo una idea, podemos detenerle -le ordeno apuradamente.

Greg reprocho y entonces se movió por el otro lado de la estantería, lejos del digimon policía.

-Pues si sois como hermanos, ¿entonces porque habéis decidido meteros en este delito? -pregunto Gabumon intentando de entender la amistad que tenían ellos.

-Porque no podemos dejar que todos los extranjeros se vayan de rositas, se quedan con el dinero que debería pertenecer a la gente como nosotros, y nosotros no podemos evitar que eso pase -confeso Marvin intentando de estar pendiente de su compañero Greg.

-Esos extranjeros viene aquí para tener una vida, son gente como vosotros solo que viene de lugares diferentes, el mundo ha cambiado para algo, para hacer que todos vivamos unidos -cuestiono firmemente, ya casi estaba muy cerca de cogerle.

Mientras Greg observaba por los huecos de la estantería y observaba como tenía al digimon policía al otro lado, ahí entonces empezo a entender el plan de Marvin, quería que diese la vuelta para coger al digimon por la espalda y así dejarlo vulnerable.

-No, que va, el mundo ha cambiado a peor, ahora están metidos con esa histeria de que digimons y humanos tienen que vivir juntos -dijo admitiendo otra queja mas.

-Eso no esa una histeria, es una norma, y no hay nada malo en eso, es perfecto -rectifico.

-Si ya, porque lo dices tu, que eres un digimon -cuestiono incrédulamente Marvin.

-Aunque sea un digimon eso no cambia nada, yo también tuve un compañero una vez, éramos un equipo, luchábamos contra el mal durante mucho tiempo y nunca nos arrepentimos de nada -aclaro cuestionando ese hecho, se acerco a unos pasos y podía ver exactamente al hombre detrás.

-¿Y que paso con el entonces? Si dices que tienes un compañero, ¿entonces porque no ha venido contigo? -cuestiono Marvin ese hecho tan didáctico.

En ese momento se quedo estancado, no sabía como expresar esa cuestión.

-Pues que las cosas cambiaron -confeso tímidamente.

-Pues mala suerte, para ti, porque yo y mi compañero, siempre vamos a estar juntos en todo lo que pase, y eso es porque somos un equipo -reprocho contradictoriamente.

-Un equipo decís, eso no es un equipo, un equipo de verdad es cuando ambos están haciendo algo de provecho, vosotros no tenéis nada de eso -reprocho Gabumon sin poder entender como era la forma en que estos pensaban acerca de la amistad.

-Si que lo tenemos, hemos crecido y hemos trabajado juntos, eso es un equipo de verdad -reprocho Marvin mosqueado por lo que dijo.

-No, que va, un equipo es cuando ambos trabajan juntos para conseguir algo que proporcione una utilidad al mundo, vosotros no estáis haciendo nada de eso, estas cometiendo crímenes y ni siquiera entendéis como van las cosas en el mundo, no tenéis ni idea y nunca lo aprenderéis -acordo Gabumon de forma sincera, se acerco y entonces se puso a cogerle.

Pero de pronto apareció el otro agresor y este se fue corriendo enrabiado hacía el. Se abalanzo encima haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo.

Greg intento de cogerle el arma pero Gabumon se esforzó por poder defenderse, intentaba de darle golpes de puño en la cara pero se les esquivaba de un lado a otro. Le cogío del arma pero se esforzó por no quitársela, le tenía agarrado de la muñeca.

-Maldito seas -reprocho Greg al ver que no podía quitársela, hizo toda la fuerza que podía.

En ese momento a Gabumon solamente se le ocurrió una cosa para poder quitarse de encima al agresor, se acerco y rápidamente le mordío en la muñeca.

-Ah -grito Greg al morderle.

Aprovechando le atizo un golpe de puño y eso hizo de tirarlo a un lado. Rápidamente se levanto y cogío el arma, se dispuso a coger al otro agresor, pero en ese momento el otro al que atizo se levanto y se abalanzo de vuelta hacía el pero ahora le tenía agarrado del cuello. Gabumon se esforzó por quitárselo pero no podía hacerlo con una mano ocupada con la pistola, ambos empezaron a dar vueltas mientras se golpeaban contra las estanterías.

En ese momento Marvin salió de la estantería y se puso a apuntar al digimon aprovechando que su compañero le tenía rodeado, pero estaba el problema de que ambos no paraban de moverse y aquello hacía imposible que el le disparase al objetivo.

-Vamos Marvin, disparale, le tengo -pidió eufóricamente Greg.

-No puedo, dejad de moveros -pidió Marvin ya que no podía disparar, si disparaba a lo mejor le acababa alcanzando a su compañero.

Gabumon se esforzaba por quitárselo de encima, pero era tan fuerte que le hacía imposible desatarse de el, sobretodo si ambos no paraban de dar vueltas.

Marvin ya no sabía que hacer, ambos no paraban de moverse y tenía que disparar, espero el momento apropiado para poder disparar pero temía a quien le daba.

Gabumon intento de separar su arma de la del agresor para que no la cogiese, se enderezo hacía abajo para tirarlo al suelo de un golpe.

Marvin ya no pudo soportarlo mas, apunto firmemente su pistola, y se concentro para poder disparar al objetivo ahora que lo tenía justo a tiro.

Se esforzó tanto que al final no pudo y se enderezo hacía atrás.

En ese momento Marvin disparo y la bala fue a parar a algúna parte. De pronto Greg se detuvo de forma extraña.

Ambos se extrañaron porque no sabían que paso, pero entonces de pronto a Greg se le empezo a salir sangre de la piel del cuello, se tapo la herida con la mano pero aquello no pudo evitar que siguiese respirando, al final cayo derrumbandose.

-No -grito Marvin al ver que hirió a su compañero, rápidamente fue hacía para ayudarle.

Gabumon asintió, no pudo creer que al final después de todo lo que habían hablado, al final dio lugar a esa consecuencia, pero era algo que se veía como muy obvio.

-No no no Greg no -dijo estremecido Marvin al ver que su compañero se estaba muriendo ensangrentado.

-Marvin -dijo Greg, apenas podía hablar, se le estaba saliendo un montón de sangre de la herida que tenía en el cuello.

-Tranquilo Greg, todo saldrá bien.

-No, nada saldrá bien -rectifico.

-¿Que?

-Ya me parecía que esto iba a ser demasiado fácil, era obvio que nos iba a pasar algo a uno de los dos, siempre lo supuse, y al final resulta que era yo -explicó Greg dando a entender que ya sospechaba de algo malo sucedería, y al final dio en el clavo.

-No no digas eso, no lo digas -replico Marvin intentando de que Greg no siguiese diciendo eso.

-No puedo Marvin, ya no puedo mas -dijo Greg empezando a salir sangre de la boca, chorreaba litros de sangre y caían al suelo.

Marvin se empezaba desesperar, no podía dejar que su compañero se muriese, se giro y observo que se encontraba el policía digimon mirando con resentimiento, sabía que antes intentaba de detenerlos, pero el era lo mas parecido a un medico en ese momento.

-Ayudale, por favor -pidió histéricamente Marvin.

Gabumon no sabía que hacer, entendía que quería le hiciese algo a su compañero, pero no podía ser, el no podía tratar esas heridas, sobretodo perdiendo un montón de sangre.

-No puedo hacer nada, no puedo curar esa herida, es demasiado grande -admitió tímidamente.

Marvin se quedo perplejo, ahora entonces significaba que ya nadie podía hacer nada para curarle.

-Marvin -le llamo Greg.

-¿Que?

-Cuida de mi familia por mi, de acuerdo -pidió Greg murmurando debido a lo poco que respiraba.

-De acuerdo tío -prometió Marvin desesperando en sollozos.

Esbozo Greg una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-Oye Marvin -le indico con un gesto para que se acercase.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto.

-Compañeros para siempre -levanto su brazo para que se lo estrechasen.

-Compañeros para siempre -levanto el su brazo y ambos se estrecharon los puños.

Gabumon empezo a sentir algo de lastima al verlos, pensar que a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, sentían algo de compasión por el uno y el otro, al igual que el su antiguo compañero.

Sonrío Greg y entonces dejo caer su cabeza, se murió al instante debido a toda la perdida de sangre.

-Greg, Greg, Greg -grito Marvin intentando de no pensar que estaba muerto, lo cogío y empezo a ir sacudiéndolo para despertarle, pero ya no había otra forma, en serio había muerto.

Gabumon asintió, jamas antes había visto una escena tan escabrosa como esta.

-No, Greg no -empezo a Marvin a sollozar de sufrimiento, se llevo la mano a la cara para no reconocer su vergüenza, había matado a su propio compañero.

Un enorme silencio se hizo en todo el local, no se oía nada, pero de pronto empezo a notarse el sonido de las sirenas de policía acercandose por la zona.

* * *

Al cabo del rato la policía se encargo del asunto, levantaron un cordón policía alrededor del local, y luego varios agentes entraron en la tienda para hacer la investigación.

Gabumon entablo conversacíon con dos agentes para poder tratar con exactitud el asunto.

-Así es, el agresor disparo a su compañero por accidente, al final ambos se llevaron parte de las consecuencias -explicó Gabumon según todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Y que ha pasado con el otro agresor? -pregunto uno de los agentes de una pinta de hombre serioso y de tiarron obeso y de unos cuarenta.

-Esta ahí detenido en el coche, me ocupare yo de llevarlo a central -señalo que se encontraba metido en su coche aparcado al lado de la esquina.

-De acuerdo, es mejor mantener a estos cabrones encerrados, otro mas que se va a prision, a saber si ese grandísimo hijo de la gran aprende la lección -afirmo el agente de forma expresiva.

-Si, a lo mejor -exclamo Gabumon pensando en si a lo mejor aquel hombre se atrevía a mejorar.

Asintió el agente al ver que ya no tenía nada mas que decir.

-Bueno, ha hecho un gran trabajo agente -lo agradeció por su detección.

-Señor -agradeció Gabumon estrechándole la mano, luego ambos agentes se fueron a hacer lo suyo.

Luego se giro dirigiéndose de vuelta a su coche, pero de pronto se encontró con el vendedor de la tienda, se había quedado parado al lado del cordón principal mirando con resentimiento.

-Señor Leong, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto para saber si su estado.

-Si, estoy bien, pero la tienda no -exclamo el vendedor al ver todo el desastre que habían montado.

-No importa, dentro de poco lo limpiaran todo y volverá a tener su tienda implacable -le dijo Gabumon para que se sintiese mas entusiasmado con la idea.

-Si, esta bien -dijo entusiasmado el hombre, de pronto se fijo en la bolsa que recogían los forenses donde se encontraba el cadaver de uno de los agresores.

-Es una pena lo que le ha pasado a ese hombre -opino Kim.

-Si así es -opino lo mismo.

-Pensar que al principio eran solamente unos matones que querían mostrarse superiores, pero ahora resulta que solo eran un par de hombres desesperados por volver con sus familias -exclamo Kim dando a entender una cruenta realidad sobre el asunto.

-Lo se, y al final ambos no lo han conseguido -espeto Gabumon.

-Ah -asintió el vendedor-, es una lastima que ahora ambos no puedan hacer nada por sus familias.

-Eso es verdad, pero igualmente ahora no se puede hacer nada por sus familias, ambos se lo ganaron por cometer esos actos de violencia.

-Bueno, puede que haya una forma -sugirió Kim y entonces se puso a buscar algo que tenía metido en el bolsillo, lo saco y resulto ser un montón de billetes amontonados entre si.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Gabumon extrañado al ver todo ese dinero.

-Esto es lo primero que utilice cuando vine aquí -confeso Kim.

Gabumon se quedo indeciso al ver todo aquel dinero junto, esto superaba con creces todo aquello que pensaban esos dos.

-Utilizalo para ayudar a sus familias, yo ya no lo necesito, ya tengo mi sueño, y era vivir aquí -acordo Kim como alternativa.

Gabumon esbozo una sonrisa de entusiasmo, era increíble que después de todo lo que había pasado, estuviese dispuesto a cometer ese acto tan grandioso, aquello como para restregárselo en la cara de los agresores, pero no lo iba a hacer porque sería demasiado cruel con ellos.

Cogío el dinero y luego miro íntegramente a Kim.

-Bien hecho Kim -le agradeció por sus actos.

-No, todo gracias a ti, tu tienes una oportunidad de cambiar esto -exclamo lógicamente.

Ambos sonrieron y luego se despidieron formalmente, luego ambos se fueron por su lado, Gabumon regreso a su coche donde ahí estaba metido dentro el detenido, ahí supuso que tocaría la parte menos perfecta de todas.

Abrió el coche y luego se metió dentro, se quedo mirando de frente sin inmutarse, podía ver a través de la lente de arriba la cara del detenido, estaba con la cabeza gacha y sin mostrar ningúna emoción.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora verdad? -pregunto para saber si se daba cuenta de cuales iban a ser sus consecuencias.

Entonces levanto la cabeza mostrando una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Me llevaras a prision cierto? -pregunto con tono murmurante.

-Mas o menos, primero te llevare a la central, hay luego revisaran tus derechos y pase lo que pase, yo ya no me encargare de esto, este no es mi oficio para hacer esa tarea -explicó detalladamente Gabumon como iba a ser el tema a partir de ahora.

Asintió el detenido sabiendo que iba a ser así.

-Lo que le prometiste antes a tu compañero, pensaste que lo cumplirías -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No, solo lo decía para que fuese contento adonde que vaya ahora, es mejor que hubiese muerto sabiendo que alguien se ocuparía de su familia -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Sabías en serio lo que iba a pasar? -pregunto para intentar comprenderlo.

-Si, bueno, no me lo esperaba, ni Greg tampoco, ambos solamente queríamos hacer algo bueno.

-Nunca hicisteis algo bueno, lo único que hacías erais mostraros impuros hacía los que eran diferentes, os comportabais igual que el resto de toda la gente, ¿como pudisteis pensar que atracar a un extranjero solucionaría vuestros problemas? -cuestiono ese motivo.

-Estábamos enfadados con la sociedad, tanto que no sabíamos que hacer.

-Así que decidisteis así como así que atracar a unos extranjeros resolvería los problemas con vuestras familias -exclamo Gabumon comprendiendolo de una forma severa.

-Mas o menos, mas o menos -exclamo Marvin sin dar muchos detalles.

Gabumon asintió profundamente, estaba claro de que no era tan idiota como parecía, comprendía las normas solo que no las hacía caso, hacía mas caso a su enfado que a otra cosa, en ese momento pensó en ese hecho que dijo antes de matar a su compañero,

-Cuando dijiste que tu y tu amigo erais como un equipo, ¿lo decías en serio?

-Si así es, siempre hemos sido un equipo, ahora que esta muerto ya no se que hacer, me he quedado solo -afirmo Marvin poniendose en un estado intranquilo.

Empezo a entender como se sentía, pero estaba claro de que el tenía algo que no comprendía del todo.

-Veras, cuando se trata de formar un equipo con tu mejor amigo, se trata de hacer algo bueno por la comunidad, por el bien de la gente, lo que vosotros hicisteis, ha sido por vuestro propio bien, ni siquiera pensasteis en las consecuencias, solamente os importo vosotros, y si dices que ambos formarías un equipo, es que no es un equipo, la amistad esta hecha para que ambos compañeros lo utilizasen para mejorar el bien en el mundo, y tu no la has hecho, así que es imposible que digas que ambos erais como un equipo, porque desde ahora ya no lo sois -explicó razonadamente Gabumon cual era la comprensión que había en todo el tema, aquello le hizo acordarse de su maestro, su compañero que le entreno en un digimon honrado, en todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, en como eran ambos, cuando no se habían distanciado.

Asintió el detenido, estaba claro de que lo empezaba a comprender, solo que era tan difícil para el, que le dificultaba buscarle el sentido, eso era algo que nunca había aprendido, y ahora estaba en el peor momento para comprenderlo.

Al ver que todo se solucionó, decidió llevarlo a la central, encendió el motor del coche y marcho directo al puesto de detención mas cercano.

-¿Tienes nombre? -pregunto Gabumon dandose cuenta de que después de todo el rato que llevaban hablando, no sabía su nombre ni apellido.

-Si, Marvin Loan -confeso su nombre.

* * *

Después de varias vueltas por toda la ciudad, llegaron al puesto de detención mas cercano, al borde de la vereda se encontraba un enorme tubo transparente conectado a un pequeño ordenador que había alojado en el extremo de un tubo mucho mas pequeño.

Detuvo el coche para que Marvin viese como lo iba a hacer para llevarlo a la central de justicia.

-¿Ves esos tubos de ahí? -pregunto para saber si se daba cuenta.

-Si -afirmo con tono preocupado.

-Te meteré dentro del mas grande, ahí luego bajaras y entonces un grupo de personas te inspeccionarán, y de ahí luego te meterán en una celda, y de ahí luego esperaron a que se decida un jurado -explicó Gabumon.

-Si ya me lo se, lo vi una vez en las noticias -confeso Marvin.

-¿Entonces sabes lo que te espera? -pregunto cuestionando.

Afirmo levantando la cabeza.

-Entonces ya es la hora -se decidió Gabumon y entonces bajo del coche, abrió la puerta del otro lado y saco a Marvin esposado.

De ahí empezaron a andar hasta llegar a la esquina, se pararon delante del sistema y luego Gabumon se apoyo delante del pequeño ordenador.

Saco su placa y la puso delante del ordenador, un pequeño escáner empezo a leer la placa, la leyó y entonces la pantalla negro de encima se prendió.

CONFIRMADO: AGENTE 0003857 GABUMON RANGO 7 ACCEDIENDO.

Empezo a sonar un flojo pitido, esperaron unos segundos a que el tubo se activase.

A los pocos diez segundos, el tubo se abrió como una puerta giratoria. Ahora que lo tenía abierto, era ya hora de meter al detenido dentro, saco las llaves y abrió las esposas que Marvin tenía puestas, se las saco y luego se las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Le agarro del brazo y luego se metió dentro del tubo, se quedo parado en el centro del tubo. De pronto el techo salió un palo de fierro conectado a un sistema mecánico y con un cristal digital en la punta, del cristal salió una luz verde que empezaba deslumbrar todo el tubo, luego empezo a girar alrededor de Marvin para escanearlo. Termino de escanearlo e inmediatamente apareció una carpeta en la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

CONFIRMADO: NOMBRE: MARVIN IRVING LOAN: ACUSACÍON: ATRACO DE ROBO A MANO ARMADO FORZADO, INTENTO DE ASESINATO Y ASESINATO EN PRIMER NIVEL Y OBSTRUCCÍON A LA JUSTICIA: DECLARACÍON: CULPABLE.

Entonces la luz cambió a un tono rojo mientras sonaba un pitido, luego el palo de fierro se metió de vuelta hacía el techo y se guardo ahí. Luego se cerro el tubo dejando atrapado al detenido.

En ese momento la pantalla cambió mostrando un icono con forma de circulo rojo y arriba había un cartel con fondo de verde lima y con unas letras en blanco que decían: TELETRANSPORTACÍON.

Gabumon se decidió a apretar el botón, pero entonces pensó en un detalle que aún le seguía refutando en la cabeza, había un hecho que no podía dejar escapar.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Marvin al ver que no apretaba el botón.

No pudo evitarlo, tenía que decírselo, se acerco a el y lo miro con cara desdicha.

-Veras Marvin, antes de traerte hasta aquí, me encontré con el vendedor a quien tu y tu amigo estabais apunto de atracar, y me regalo esto -explicó y entonces saco de su bolsillo el fajo de billetes que antes le había dado.

Marvin se quedo asombrado al ver todo ese dinero.

-Me lo dio para que me encargase de ayudar a tu familia y a la de tu compañero, al final después de todo lo que ha sucedido, ha tenido la osadía de cumplir con tus propósitos -confeso Gabumon.

Se quedo perplejo al darse cuenta de la cruda verdad, no podía creer que después de lo que el y Greg le habían hecho, hubiese tenido la voluntad para haberle otorgado eso al policía y así poder ayudarlos a ambos.

-Al final los extranjeros no tienen la culpa de todo, ¿no? -exclamo irónicamente, era obvio que todo aquello en lo que pensaba sobre ellos, era retórico, ahora se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-¿Cuidaras de mi familia?, ¿y por la de Greg? -pregunto para saber su cumpliría su promesa.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda -acordo Gabumon con seriedad.

Acepto Marvin, entonces Gabumon se acerco al ordenador, tenía todavía el cartel de vuelta, estaba preparado para poder enviarlo abajo, tenía el dedo listo para pulsarlo cuando de pronto.

-Espera -detuvo Marvin.

Gabumon lo miro con cara seria.

-¿Crees que algúna vez volverás a encontrarte con tu compañero? -pregunto por esa cuestión.

Se quedo pensando en ese tema, no sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía, pero si estaba claro de que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, desaparecería en su momento.

-Eso lo decidirá el destino -cuestiono ese hecho Gabumon sin dar muchos detalles, entonces pulso el botón e inmediatamente el tubo bajo y desapareció, se llevo al detenido.

Gabumon asintió, le daba algo de pena el hombre, pero no podía aceptar esa lastima después de todo el daño que había hecho, ahora ya no era asunto suyo, de esto se tenían que ocupar sus familiares, ellos sabrían entenderlo mejor que el.

ACCESO CONCEDIDO. GRACIAS POR SUS SERVICIOS AGENTE 0003857 GABUMON

Se mostró el cartel en la pantalla, luego la pantalla se volvió negra de vuelta, pero al instante se mostró otro cartel que decía:

DECLARACÍON DE PRUEBAS.

Entonces Gabumon empezo a ir sacando todo lo que le había sacado de Marvin, saco una cartera, dos cartuchos de balas, dos billetes de cinco dólares y un envoltorio de chicle. Lo metió todo dentro del tubo mediano. Inmediatamente el tubo se cerro y apareció un nuevo cartel en la pantalla.

CONFIRMADO: SEIS PRUEBAS A DECLARAR. ACCESO CONCEDIDO GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO.

Entonces el tubo succionó las seis cosas, se oía que como se arrastraban por todo el cilindro.

Ahora que ya estaba todo, el sistema se apago, ya no había mas que hacer.

Gabumon resoplo nerviosamente, le costaba tratar de entender estos temas, ya que cada cosa que hacía para detener a los malos, le daba un giro de vuelta a su propio mundo, pero el de hoy, solamente le había hecho entender una cierta diferencia sobre lo que era la amistad.

* * *

Después de eso volvió directo a su casa, se encontraba viviendo en un apartamento del mismo tipo que el de todos sus amigos digimons.

Abrió la puerta y entro en la sala mostrandose cabizbajo y desinteresado en cualquier cosa.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era contestar a los mensajes que había en su teléfono móvil, entre ellos estaba el mensaje de la central en el que le felicitaban por su captura, había conseguido detener a los agresores que aterrorizaban a la zona, ahora todos los extranjeros podían vivir tranquilo.

Se sentó en su sofá y se quedo mirando la nada, no tenía ganas de nada, después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, no se encontraba con ganas de hacer algo. Lo único en lo que si pensaba era en lo que le pasaría a Marvin Loan, seguramente lo encerrarían de por vida por sus actos, y todo por culpa de los actos por el y su amigo. Su amigo, aquello era un tema que le tenía consternado, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo aquello tenía su sentido.

Entonces se dio cuenta, todo se estaba refiriendo a el, todo tenía que ver con el tema acerca de como lo había pasado el después de haberse alejado de su maestro Matt, no podía dejar de pensar en el, tenía que tomar la decisión acertada. Ahí entonces se le ocurrió un hecho, ahora Marvin había perdido su amigo y se sentiría solo para siempre, pero el al menos tenía una oportunidad, el no estaba solo, Matt se encontraba vivo y tenía una oportunidad para llamarle.

Entonces lo decidió, saco su teléfono móvil y empezo a ir tecleando el numero que le habían dado la central por cualquier emergencia.

Marco todos los números y luego espero la llamada, se oía un pitido mientras tanto.

En ese momento el pitido se corto y se oyó una voz:

-Si diga, ¿quien es? -se oyó la voz de Matt preguntando.

Gabumon no podía creerlo, estaba volviendo a oír la voz de su maestro y amigo.

-Hola Matt, soy yo, Gabumon, se que te parecerá raro, pero, quisiera que nos volviéramos a ver -pidió entusiasmado.

* * *

FIN

HASTA EL PROXIMO AGENTE: SIGUIENTE PIYOMON


	3. Agente 3: Piyomon

THE DIGIMON SQUAD

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

AGENTE 3: PIYOMON

Le había pasado lo mismo que le ocurrió a los otros, se habían distanciado, y ahora a ella le paso lo mismo, creía que nunca sucedería, pero al final sucedió, se distancio de su maestra, su amiga Sora, pensó que después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado, habría servido de algo, pero no fue así, los tiempos habían cambiado, y ellos también, y por culpa de esos cambios, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo entre los digielegidos y sus digimons, pero para ella se llevo la peor parte, adoraba demasiado a su maestra, aquel amor que los vinculaba, se fue, se convirtió en una amargura, y ahora ella tenía que vivir con esa amargura también.

Ahora Piyomon había crecido y trabajaba en lo mismo que en sus compañeros, trabajaba en un escuadrón de justicia que protegía las calles de America de actos criminales que los demás policías no pueden enfrentar, no le gustaba mucho ese trabajo, pero era lo que le había tocado, casi toda la mayoría de digimon que han participado en una lucha, trabajan de policías también para así hacer uso de sus habilidades, igualmente ella ya no utilizaba sus habilidades, se había desacostumbrado de eso, pero al menos empezaba a sentirle el gustillo a la pistola que utilizaba a menudo.

Le habían asignado una misión, y ahora mismo se iba a un aparcamiento vacío para poder leer la informacíon que había en el informe que le dieron en la central.

Estaciono el coche en un aparcamiento alejado de la multitud, apago el motor y las luces.

Prendió las de arriba de dentro del coche y luego saco el informe, abrió la carpeta y observo con mucho detalle lo que estaba puesto.

La policía estaba buscando a un joven de unos veinte años de aspecto occidental que había atracado en farmacias de varios centros comerciales, había atracado a mano armado a los cajeros y después se marcho corriendo sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Las provisiones que se había llevado eran unos medicamentos llamados Glutosin, un potente jarabe de tos que se utiliza en casos de fiebre extrema, la policía piensa que se trata de un yonqui intentando de fabricar drogas con esa sustancia, pero el departamento de salud comento que a lo mejor el agresor se lo debía de haber llevado por motivos personales, nadie lo tiene bastante claro pero saben que se propone llevarse todos los jarabes de tos posibles, todavía están buscando un motivo aparente al asunto.

Piyomon carraspeo, decían que el caso sonaba algo personal, se quedo pensado: ¿Porque alguien de entre todas las cosas que había en una farmacia, se llevaría un jarabe para la tos? Se quedo con esa duda, pero pudo tener una incógnita.

Paso el sobre y miro la siguiente hoja donde ponían mas detalles.

No habían podido verificar el aspecto del agresor, pero uno de los cajeros que fueron víctimas, verifico de que se trataba de un joven indio o marroquí, ahí se pudo suponer que se trataba de algún extranjero, ahí tenía la coartada perfecta para detectar al sospechoso.

Miro hacía abajo y observo lo que decían: Ponía de que había atracado en cuatro centros comerciales de lujo, todos ellos tenían la misma conexión, que cada uno de ellos había una farmacia donde se encontraban los medicamentos mas útiles que se utilizaban a menudo, entre ellos estaba el Glutosin. Ahí entonces supo donde tenía que buscar, tenía que encontrar el ultimo centro comercial que quedase en toda la zona, y sabía perfectamente cual quedaba.

Encendió el motor y rápidamente salió del aparcamiento dispuesto a buscar el centro comercial.

* * *

Atravesó toda la zona en cuestión de diez minutos, después de eso llego adonde quería, quedo a unos pocos metros del centro comercial, se notaba desde el parabrisas del coche lo enorme que era, era como todo un parque de juegos, entre los extremos del techo había un letrero con letras de neon tridimensionales donde ponía: Star Comercial Market, y en el hueco de la A había una estrella amarilla que ocupaba todo el lugar.

Aparco el coche en una esquina lo suficiente para ver la gente que entraba por la puerta, supuso que era cuestión de tiempo que apareciese, ademas el agresor tenía el mismo modus operandi, atracaba la tienda cada jueves, nadie entendía porque era, pero supuso que debía de tratarse por el remedio, si era verdad que lo estaba haciendo por algo personal, era para tomarse su tiempo para ver si el medicamento hacía efecto, y seguramente como no funcionaba, tenía que volver a conseguir mas. Supuso también que tenía que llevárselo por las malas porque no tenía dinero, era solamente un pobre muchacho al que tenía que buscar medicamentos cuando no tenía otra forma de conseguirlo, ahí entonces empezo a tener todas las posibles incógnitas para entender su propósito.

Enderezo el asiento del coche y se apoyo cómodamente en el, tenía resentimientos acerca de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no sabía cuantos años habían pasado desde que se distanciado de su maestra Sora, era la mejor amiga que tenía y la que le enseño a tener el valor en el amor, aunque también ella se lo enseño un poco, sonrío aguantandose las risas.

Alzo la cabeza y observo algo que le dejo indecisa, observo la foto en la que todos se hicieron cuando vencieron a Apocalymon, todos los demás compañeros que se habían sacrificado por la lucha del digimundo estaban ahí, entre ellos estaba ella y su maestra Sora, ambas sonriendo y no pensando en lo que pasaría después, eso era lo que quería ver, pero eso ya no era una realidad.

Mientras estaba acostada mirando la nada, observo una extraña figura parada delante de la esquina, había un joven sosteniendo una especie de papel de unos cinco centímetros de largo, mientras leía lo que había puesto, se notaba que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, como temblando.

Se extraño al ver ese joven, empezo a sospechar de que se trataba de el, el agresor.

De pronto se guardo rápidamente la factura en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, luego empezó a andar en dirección al centro comercial, se empezo a alejar que ya parecía una sombra de la noche.

Tenía sus sospechas y no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de el, rápidamente salió del coche, agarro su pistola y su placa y marcho corriendo a perseguir al joven aquel.

Corrió rápidamente para tener un punto de vista del joven, cruzo con brusquedad evitando los coches que pasaban por en medio, se paro en una esquina y luego observo lo que hacía.

Siguió caminando hasta que entonces se subió la capucha cubriendo toda su cabeza. Se extraño al verle hacer eso, entonces siguió todo caminando hasta que entonces se metió en el centro comercial atravesando las puertas automáticas, luego desapareció en el fondo.

Frunció el ceño incrédulamente, estaba claro que el era el agresor, no había tardado nada en venir, estaba tan desesperado en conseguir el medicamento que no pensó con seguridad, decidió entrar en el centro para impedir que el joven cometa el mismo error.

* * *

El centro comercial era todo un edificio conectado por varias secciones circulares, en el medio habían centros de cafetería y en las demás esquinas habían tiendas de todo tipo, en algúnos extremos habían ciertos aparatos electrónicos como: cajeros automáticos, puestos de teléfono, maquinas expendedoras.

Piyomon intentando de no llamar la atención, casi la mayoría de la gente se asusta fácilmente de los policías debido a que no quieren complicarse con la ley y les aterra el ser detenidos. Avanzo y empezo a ir mirando de un lado a otro para ver adonde se había ido el joven, tenía que buscar a un joven que tuviese puesto una capucha, eso era fácil, pero lo difícil era encontrarlo en medio de todo el local, era tan enorme que apenas se distinguía el aspecto de varias personas.

Se puso delante de la barandilla y empezo a ir mirando por ambas partes, miro hacía abajo siguiendo los pasos de cada individuo que pasaba por ahí, veía personas sosteniendo teléfonos móviles, refrescos, bolsas de compra, pero no había rastro del joven sospechoso, temía que lo hubiese perdido cuando lo tenía tan fácil.

Enderezo la cabeza hacía ambos lados en la sección donde estaba, sin darse cuenta, el joven sospechoso estaba ahí delante abajo de todo el local. Miro detenidamente a ambos lados para ver si no había nadie sospechoso siguiendole, no vio nadie así que avanzo.

Piyomon no encontró que viniese de ambos lados, estaba claro que el sospechoso lo estaba haciendo lo mas fácil que podía como para que no le encontrasen.

Entonces supuso que a lo mejor no podría encontrarle, pero si podía encontrar la farmacia donde supuestamente iba a atracar, si conseguía cogerle ahí tendría la escaramuza perfecta para cogerle. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba esa farmacia, miro a ambos lados y no veía nada parecido a una farmacia, entonces pensó que tenía que preguntárselo a alguien.

Se giro dirigiendose a la gente y se fijo en un hombre que paso por delante suyo.

-Disculpe -le llamo.

-¿Si? -pregunto un hombre de aspecto fornido y calvo.

-¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar una farmacia por aquí?

Se quedo el hombre pensando.

-Bueno, acabo de venir aquí por primera vez y no se bien si hay una o no, pero puedes mirarlo en ese mapa que hay ahí -señalo el hombre a una pantalla negra con un teclado numérico que había delante del bordillo.

-De acuerdo, gracias -agradeció Piyomon por haberle ayudado.

-No hay de que -agradeció el hombre.

Piyomon se acerco a la pantalla, ahí mostraba un plano en fondo azul de todo el local, todas las tiendas que habían en el local estaban marcadas con un numero y un dibujo que representaba que era cada cosa.

No supo encontrar bien la farmacia, entonces se fijo en el teclado, había una parte que era un teclado metálico con números, y otro era una bola que servía para moverse por el mapa.

Movió la bola y empezo a ir moviéndose el mapa, lo fue moviendo de un lado para otro, acercándolo hasta que por fin encontró lo que quería.

Encontró la farmacia y tenía el numero 35 y con el dibujo de una cruz. Lo miro bien y ponía en el mapa que se encontraba abajo de todo, el mismo lugar donde se encontraban las otras farmacias.

Entonces supo donde tenía que buscar, rápidamente salió corriendo dispuesta a llegar a tiempo al lugar antes de que ocurriese lo que se cabía esperar que sucediese.

El joven sospechoso avanzaba lentamente para ver si había alguien siguiendole, empezaba a sospechar desde que dijeron en las noticias que le estaban buscando, no podía permitirse dejarse escapar, ahora no, cuando estaba apunto de conseguirlo.

Encontró la tienda y era la que tenía el letrero blanco con una cruz en el extremo, entro y se percato de la dependienta que había al final en el mostrador.

La mujer se percato del hombre.

-¿Desea algo? -pregunto.

El joven se quedo dudando, no sabía que contestar en esa situación.

-Ah bueno si estoy buscando algo -dijo mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

-¿Que necesita? -pregunto la cajera.

Se acerco el joven y entonces saco la billetera, la abrió y empezo a registrarla por dentro.

-Bueno, necesito un frasco de Glutosin.

-De acuerdo -entonces la cajera se puso a buscar el medicamento que se encontraba dentro del almacén que había al otro lado de la sala.

Mientras la cajera se ocupaba de buscar el medicamento, el joven se quedo nauseabundo y nervioso, temía que le estuviesen siguiendo, sabía bien de que la policía le había estado buscando, no tenían idea de quien era pero temía que le descubriesen. No quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero necesitaba el medicamento para curar a la única persona que mas le importaba, casi no tenía dinero y tenía que conseguir el medicamento por las malas, eso era su peor error, pero no tenía otra opción.

A medida que estaba buscando la farmacia, Piyomon no paraba de mirar por ambos lados buscando el rastro del joven sospechoso, estaba clarísimo de que se trataba de el, el era la única persona que se atrevería a llevarse una capucha en medio de un centro comercial.

En ese momento la cajera volvió trayendo el bote del Glutosin, lo apoyo sobre el mostrador y luego se dirigió a la caja registradora.

-Son dos mil dólares -confirmo la cajera.

En ese momento se puso el joven a registrar su billetera, no tenía muchos billetes pero tenía que llevarse ese bote.

-Sirve con esto -indico y entonces apoyo dos billetes sobre el mostrador.

La cajera agarro los billetes y los examino, observo cuanto hacía y al verlos empezo a pensar que aquel joven le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

El joven se empezo a poner mas nervioso todavía.

La caja se puso de forma seria y le miro indirectamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto al ver la extraña mirada que ponía.

-Mira, no se si has aprendido algo de matemáticas o no, pero esta claro que esto son 500 dólares, y esto vale 2000 dólares, así que no es posible que pueda pagarte esto -indico severamente la mujer.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -pregunto tímidamente.

-Que vas a tener que darme mas dinero o sino no podré dártelo -cuestiono obviamente.

Una expresión cambia en la faceta del joven, no le gusto que le dijese eso.

-Pero esto es todo lo que tengo.

-Pues lo siento, pero todo eso no me vale, vas a tener que darme algo mucho mas grande que eso, o sino empezare a pensar que pretendes llevarte esto por otra cosa -indico la mujer haciendole entender que si no pagaba con mas dinero empezaría a sospechar que pretende utilizar ese medicamento para otra cosa.

Se puso tan nervioso que ya no sabía que hacer, necesitaba urgentemente ese medicamento, pero al notar lo que dijo, empezo a pensar que le habían descubierto.

-Pero yo necesito eso -reprocho.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dártelo, así que vas a tener que venir el siguiente dia y a lo mejor puedo pagartelo -acordo la mujer y entonces decidió llevarse el medicamento adonde pertenecía.

El joven no pudo aguantar mas, tenía que actuar ya mismo.

-Escuchame -entonces agarro forzosamente el brazo de la mujer, al instante saco con la otra mano una pistola y la apunto, era una pistola vieja y con el gatillo sucio y oxidado.

La mujer se quedo perpleja al ver lo que hacía, aquello no pudo tenerlo en cuenta.

-Será mejor que me de eso ya mismo -acordo el joven poniendo una voz siniestra.

La cajera se quedo consternada, no sabía que hacer, jamas antes le habían apuntado con una pistola y ahora que aquel joven le tenía ahí delante, no sabía como actuar en aquellas circunstancias.

Le entrego el medicamento y luego el se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Estaba tan preocupada por tener al hombre ahí delante que ya no sabía que hacer, pero ahora supuso que se tendría que ir ya que vino a buscar lo que quería.

Piyomon llego al piso bajo y observo que tenía la farmacia delante, fue avanzando hacía ahí, hasta que entonces observo una escena muy preocupante, veía a través del escaparate al joven delante de la cajera, y ambos no parecían estar hablando con normalidad, ahí se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atracando, rápidamente se dispuso a entrar en la farmacia antes de que el joven cometiese un error.

-Vale, ya tienes lo que querías, puedes marcharte -pidió la mujer ya no quería ningún problema.

-Aún no, todavía hay algo mas que quiero -indico severamente.

Las predicciones que tenía la mujer acerca de lo que quería no eran del todo ciertas, aquel joven no se iba a ir del todo.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto atemorizada.

-Quiero dos botes de aspirina y un Ibuprofeno, y lo quiero ya mismo -ordeno.

-De acuerdo -acepto la mujer empezando a desesperarse ante tanta desesperación.

Entonces se agacho y empezo a buscar por el hueco de accesorios que había debajo del mostrador, abrió la puerta y empezo a ir buscando cada una de las cosas que pedía.

El joven alzaba la mirada para fijarse de que no hacía nada precavido mientras tanto.

En ese momento Piyomon entro en la tienda, observo de reojo que estaba el joven delante del mostrador, apenas se le reconocía pero sabía darse cuenta de como era, lentamente empezo a moverse para poder tener la atención sobre el joven, se movió a un lado y se cubrió delante de una de las estanterías.

La mujer se levanto y apoyo los dos botes de aspirinas en el mostrador.

Se quedo agusto con las aspirinas pero aquello no era suficiente, faltaba el Ibuprofeno.

-¿Donde esta el Ibuprofeno? -pregunto severamente.

-No hay mas, se acabaron esta tarde, estaba esperando que haya una nueva tanda -indico la mujer.

-Tu me estas cargando -replico el joven apuntandole aún mas cerca con la pistola.

-Es en serio, se acabaron esta tarde, no hay mas, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para recoger la nueva tanda -aclaro la mujer.

Se puso caprichoso, empezaba a sospechar de la mujer, era imposible que no hubiese una tanda de Ibuprofenos, eso de que no hay mas medicamentos sonaba a una trola.

Piyomon empezo a acercarse lo suficiente para saber que ya estaba apunto el joven de tomar la mala decisión de apuntarla con el arma a la pobre mujer, tenía ya mismo que acercarse y detenerle, avanzo entre las estanterías para llegar hasta el mostrador.

-Escuchame no tengo todo el dia, pero te lo pido, dame un Ibuprofeno ya mismo o te haré mucho daño -acordo severamente el joven mientras le seguía apuntando firmemente con el arma.

-No me hagas daño, tengo familia -suplico la mujer atemorizada de lo que hiciese.

-Yo también, y no puedo permitirme largarme de aquí sin todo esto -comento.

-¿Entonces porque haces esto, si tienes familia? -pregunto la mujer dandose cuenta de una cuestión.

-Porque no tengo otra opción -reprimió el joven apuntandole con el arma.

La mujer ya no sabía que hacer, estaba claro que en algún momento el joven iba a disparar.

En ese momento alguien se acerco por detrás de el y disimuladamente le toco en el hombro.

-Disculpa, pero sabías que existen otras opciones a parte de atracar a la gente -indico irónicamente Piyomon ante su comentario severo.

El joven se extraño al ver a aquel extraño digimon con aspecto de ave, entonces miro hacía abajo y observo que tenía una placa en el bolsillo, era un policía. Se quedo estupefacto al ver de quien se trataba, no supo como actuar así que hizo lo que mas sensato le parecía hacer.

Rápidamente hizo un bloqueo de codo pero el digimon la esquivo, luego Piyomon le agarro del brazo y rápidamente lo tiro contra de una de las estanterías haciendo que se golpease la cabeza, luego se tambaleo y cayo contra el suelo mientras se le caían un par de productos.

Piyomon dedujo que aquel golpe lo iba a dejar noqueado durante un buen rato, se giro y se dirigió hacía la cajera que había estado amenazada todo el tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Piyomon.

-Si, no me ha hecho nada -afirmo la mujer mientras intentaba de normalizarse, todo había acabado.

Piyomon asintió al ver que llego en el momento justo, un ultimo segundo y todo habría acabado muy mal.

En ese momento el joven abrió los ojos y se percato de la digimon policía, rápidamente se levanto en menos que nada y se abalanzo contra el digimon.

Piyomon se giro y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver que el agresor se levanto y se tiro encima de ella, luego bruscamente empezo a golpearla de lado a lado enfurecido por haberle arruinado su plan. Rápidamente le agarro de ambos brazos impidiendo que la golpease pero forcejeaba intentando de tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir golpeándola. Mantenía una mirada muy firme hacía ella.

-¿Porque has tenido que arruinarlo todo? -pregunto poniendo un tono enfurecido.

Piyomon no lo entendió pero le contradijo de la misma manera.

-¿Porque haces esto? -pregunto ella intentando de entender de donde sacaba toda esa furia.

-Porque no tengo otra opción -contesto enfurecido.

-Siempre hay opción -le contradijo de manera obvio.

Siguió intentando de forcejear hasta que entonces la cajera golpeo al joven con la papelera de plástico, le dio tan fuerte que lo desmayo dejándole noqueado.

Piyomon respiro profundamente porque jamas pensó que lo lograría de ese modo, observo como de noqueado estaba el joven, le había dado bastante fuerte.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto la cajera.

-Si, estoy bien -contesto suspirando de desesperación.

Se levanto sin saber que hacer después de haber sufrido un ataque como ese, al verle ahí tirado supo reconocer lo que tenía que hacer, saco de su chaqueta las esposas, luego se apoyo encima del joven dispuesta a ponérselas para llevarse directamente a la central, le había detenido.

Pero en ese momento volvió a despertar y esta vez agarro con la otra mano la pistola, quiso dispararle a la digimon pero ella esquivo el disparo permitiendo que la bala saliese hacía otra parte.

Aquel disparo llamo la atención de la gente de afuera del local.

El joven intento de darse la vuelta para poder mirar a la digimon pero no lograba ubicarse, la tenía encima impidiendo que siguiese disparando, consiguió dar la vuelta pero Piyomon le agarro el ara intentando al menos de que disparase a otra parte, forcejeo tanto que acabo disparando contra el ventanal que daba al exterior.

Un par de disparos dieron contra el ventanal fracturándolo.

Aquellos disparos provocaron en un enorme pavor en la gente, empezaron a correr despavoridos de un lado a otro para poder salir de en medio al ver que estaban disparando.

-Están disparando -grito un hombre.

Piyomon forcejeaba como podía para poder quitarle el arma, pero le tenía tan mal agarrado que le costaba buscar la forma de quitársela. Al final el joven se harto y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, cayo despavorida hacía el otro lado.

Rápidamente se levanto dispuesto a irse, ya había terminado ahí, agarro el dinero que tenía en el mostrador y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, luego rápidamente se dirigió hacía la puerta que había al fondo, ni siquiera espero a que se abriesen las puertas automáticas, agarro una de las puertas por los bordes y la abrió bruscamente para salir.

En ese momento Piyomon se despertó sintiendo el fuerte golpe que se llevo en la cabeza, se enderezo y empezo a frotarse la herida.

La cajera se acerco para ver como estaba.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto para saber si le había hecho demasiado daño.

Piyomon le costo aclararse después de haberse llevado aquel golpe, entonces reaccionó y recordó lo que paso, miro a ambos lados y no veía donde estaba el joven.

-¿Donde ha ido? -pregunto histéricamente.

-Por ahí -señalo la cajera.

Piyomon se giro y observo por el ventanal que el joven agresor se estaba escapando, estaba subiendo por las escaleras para llegar a arriba.

Rápidamente se levanto y se dispuso ir a cogerle, agarro las esposas que se le cayeron antes y empezo a correr lo mas rápido que podía para seguirle antes de que le perdiese, esto era lo mas cerca que había estado cualquier policía de cogerle, esto era todo o nada.

El joven subió apuradamente las escaleras, estaba nervioso porque quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, de pronto se percato que arriba había un policía con un walkie-talkie, se le oyó comunicarse.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que pronto iba a estar rodeado y no tendría forma de escapar, rápidamente subió por las escaleras con todo el máximo que tenía.

Piyomon salió del local y corrió rápidamente para seguir al joven, lo tenía subiendo las escaleras con mucha velocidad.

-Alto ahí -le aviso para detenerle.

Se giro y observo que tenía devuelta a la digimon delante, le estaba persiguiendo, sabía que no le iba a dejar ahí, así que tenía que contraatacar, saco rápidamente su arma y apunto hacía la digimon.

Se percato de que le estaba apuntando, rápidamente se cubrió mientras el joven le empezo a disparar, se puso detrás de una columna y espero a que parase, varias de las personas se hicieron a un lado para cubrirse de los disparos.

Termino y entonces siguió corriendo mientras terminaba de subir por las escaleras.

Miro de reojo y observo que seguía con su plan de huida, salió y continuo corriendo para detenerle, por si acaso saco su arma por si volvía a hacerlo de nuevo lo que hizo.

Llego al primer piso y busco rápidamente la salida, la tenía a unos metros pero por el otro lado estaba viniendo un grupo de guardias armados. Tenía que pensar rápido o sino le detendrían.

-Ahí esta, cogedle -aviso uno de los guardias, entonces ambos salieron corriendo para cogerle.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, los guardias estaban apunto de venir y tenía a la digimon por el otro lado, tuvo que actuar rápido por si quería escapar.

Entonces se dirigió hacía los guardias y les empezo a disparar.

Uno de ellos recibió el impacto de la bala y cayo despavorido y dolorido contra el suelo, los demás guardias se cubrieron detrás de las columnas.

Siguió disparando hasta que entonces dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacía la puerta de entrada. En ese momento apareció Piyomon que llego al piso, se percato de que el joven se escapaba.

-Ey -le llamo.

El joven se giro bruscamente y le volvió a disparar.

Piyomon se cubrió y la bala impacto contra la reja del bordillo, se oyó el rebotar de la bala.

Siguió corriendo para poder escapar, estaba muy cerca de llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Piyomon se levanto y miro frustada hacía el joven que se escapaba, era demasiado rápido para poder alcanzarle.

Oyó unos gemidos que venían de atrás, se giro y observo de que se trataban de los guardias que habían venido a detenerle, estaban todos alrededor del policía herido.

-¿Esta bien? -pregunto Piyomon.

-Si, esta bien, menos mal que lleva el chaleco antibalas, porque sino... -afirmo el guardia que estaba al mando.

Piyomon resoplo al ver que no paso nada, pero le pareció increíble que aquel joven con el aspecto de parecer una persona normal y corriente, pueda creer tanta violencia en una noche, algo le pasaba y se debía al tema con el medicamento de la gripe, algo tenía que ver con eso como para que le causara ese estado de violencia pura.

El joven llego a la puerta de entrada, avanzo corriendo pero cuando se puso delante de las puertas no se abrían, estaban todavía las puertas automáticas cerrando el paso. Se quedo extrañado porque no sabía que pasaba, se había quedado atrapado y sin poder escapar.

-Vamos, vamos, dejadme salir de aquí -replico intentando de golpear el cristal con la culata de la pistola para poder romper el cristal, no podía romperse, era demasiado duro.

Piyomon estaba tan distraída sintiendo agonía por los guardias que se le olvido que tenía que coger al joven agresor, de pronto oyó unos golpes que venían de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Esta todavía ahí? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-Seguramente se ha activado el bloqueo de seguridad de las puertas, no podrá salir de aquí -aviso el guardia, ya estaba todo pensado.

-Menos mal. Pero voy a acabar yo misma con esto -refuto enfurecido Piyomon dispuesta a cogerle.

Siguió forcejeando el cristal y seguía sin romperse, se canso tanto de hacerlo que solo le quedo una opción, avanzo dando unos pasos hacía atrás, luego apunto hacía el cristal y disparo como tres veces, ambas balas hicieron romper el cristal en mil pedazos.

Piyomon escucho aquellos disparos, supuso que debía de estar rompiendo el cristal, rápidamente fue directa hacía la puerta de entrada a impedir que escapase de nuevo, esta vez no podía impedirlo.

Se metió por el hueco de la puerta destruida, luego estaba la segunda puerta automática que estaba en las mismas que la otra, avanzo hacía atrás y disparo el mismo numero de disparos, se rompió en pedazos y todos cayeron al suelo, rompió los pedazos que no se rompieron del todo con la pistola y luego salió corriendo hacía fuera en la calle.

Piyomon llego a la puerta de entrada pero no estaba el joven, había roto las dos puertas, supuso que seguramente las rompió disparandoles con la pistola, tantas veces como pudo para pasar, paso entre medio de los huecos y luego llego afuera en la calle.

No vio por ningúna parte al joven, estaba tan abarrotado de gente como antes, y encima estaba todo tan oscuro que ni notaba la mas mínima presencia.

Se enderezo mirando hacía un extremo y observo que el joven se escapaba corriendo, yendo por la misma dirección por la que vino.

Rápidamente se dispuso a correr lo mas rápido que podía para cogerle.

El joven paso de largo por la carretera deteniendo el trafico de la avenida, casi un coche le atropellaba pero el paso de largo, luego vino Piyomon pasando por el mismo recorrido, detuvo el coche para que no la atropellase.

-Disculpe -le dijo como molestia.

Siguió corriendo el joven hasta acabar metiendose en el mismo callejón por el que vino antes, era tan oscuro el callejón que apenas se podía notar que hubiese algo visible dentro, solo un fondo que mostraba la basura acumulada a los lados.

-Alto ahí, quedas arrestado -le dijo como aviso.

Siguió corriendo sin parar, se giro y observo que la digimon estaba muy cerca de cogerle, rápidamente se giro de lado y la empezo a disparar, apenas tenía municíon como para una bala.

Rápidamente Piyomon se cubrió poniendose delante de una montaña de jaulas para pájaros, se cubrió hasta ver donde llegaba el agresor.

Al ver que la distrajo otra vez, siguió corriendo hasta girar la esquina y ahí desapareció.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver lo difícil que era cogerle. Se levanto y corrió de nuevo.

El joven corrió todo recto hasta encontrarse con un coche que estaba aparcado en medio de ningúna parte, era un Chevrolet del 2007 de color dorado, se junto delante del automóvil y se puso a coger las llaves, tenía que darse prisa o vendría la digimon a detenerle.

Saco las llaves y pulso el botón que había en medio, se encendieron unas luces en los faros del coche mientras sonó un pitido muy peculiar, bruscamente abrió la puerta del coche y se metió dentro, se abrocho el cinturón y busco la ranura por donde poner las llaves.

En ese momento a unos pocos metros apareció Piyomon con mirada desubicada. Miro a ambos lados intentando de buscar al joven pero estaba otra vez que no lo veía, de todos los policías que había para hacer el trabajo le tuvieron que dar este, de pronto se percato del coche que había adelante, a unos metros mas atrás, estaba encendido y había alguien dentro, empezo a sospechar de que se trataba de el, apenas lo podía reconocer con todo el fondo oscuro que había en el callejón como para poder darse cuenta de la silueta que se reflejaba en el coche.

Extendió la ranura de la llave y luego la introdujo en la ranura del volante. Se puso a prender el motor del coche cuando de pronto miro por la ventanilla lateral del coche, se mostraba que a lo lejos había una extraña figura, parecía una persona pero tenía unas características no muy humanas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la digimon, le había seguido hasta aquí.

Observo que el conductor estaba como ataviado y poniendose nervioso, empezo a acercarse mientras mantenía firme su pistola, no podía dejar de suponer que no podía tratarse de el cuando no había otra persona alrededor.

Encendió el motor del coche y luego coloco la palanca hacía atrás, cogío el volante y empezo a hacer marcha atrás.

El coche empezo a ir avanzando hacía atrás, dirigiendose hacía ella. Intento de apuntarle con el arma pero observo que estaba delante de la trayectoria del coche.

El joven aumento mas la velocidad de su coche, estaba dispuesto a atropellarla.

Probo de intentar dispararle, pero no llego a tiempo, rápidamente se tiro hacía un lado, justo a tiempo o sino el coche la habría embestido, el joven agresor siguió dando marcha atrás hasta salir al otro lado del callejón.

Piyomon se levanto mirando furtivamente al coche, se estaba escapando de nuevo.

Dio un giro y se puso en posición recta, se enderezo y avanzo con máxima velocidad hasta desaparecer por el callejón.

Piyomon sabía que no podía dejarle escapar o sino habría arruinado el callejón, rápidamente salió corriendo para seguirle el rastro antes de que desapareciese.

El coche estaba apunto de salir del callejón, Piyomon apareció y observo que el coche desaparecía, no tenía tiempo de dispararle a una de las ruedas pero si tenía tiempo para hacer una panorámica, saco un objeto que servía como cámara espía, hizo varios fotografías de la matricula.

El coche salió bruscamente del callejón y luego desapareció haciendo todo el trayecto por la carretera.

Piyomon asintió resoplando fugazmente, hoy había tenido la peor batalla de su vida, y esta vez no se trataba de un digimon en particular, había sido derrotada por otro simple humano, sintió remordimientos por haberle perdido, pero al menos obtuvo algo para poder encontrarle, agarro su cámara panorámica, la prendo y abrió la aplicación que dejaba ver lo que saco.

Se mostraron tres imágenes pero solo había una que daba la informacíon indicada, prendió la que quería y se mostró entera la fotografía, la agrando con el dedo y se mostro exactamente el numero de la matricula:

CS8RMH6

Ahí entonces supo por donde tenía que buscar.

* * *

Después de haber perdido la pista del joven agresor en el callejón, llamo a central y pidió que analizasen el numero de la matricula que fotografió. El numero de la matricula correspondía con un coche que había sido comprado por un joven Yalid Arhsad, un joven indio de orígenes musulmanes, ahí pudo saber quien era en realidad, y como sabían quien era, supo donde tenía que encontrarle.

Recorrió una estrecha urbanización con su coche, se metió en una avenida que luego dio lugar a todo un barrio pintoresco pero de un aspecto muy poco corriente, era como el típico barrio que utilizan los chungos para poder vivir alejados de la policía. Ahí se dio cuenta la razón de porque el joven tenía tanta violencia, era porque al vivir ahí, se le metió la misma crueldad que frecuenta por todo el barrio.

Siguió todo recto hasta poder encontrar la casa donde vivía, no podía haber ido muy lejos, ya que hacía apenas que se había escapado y no podría estar tan lejos como para encontrarle.

A unos metros mas adelante de todo el barrio, apareció Yalid aparcando el coche sobre la vereda y luego avanzo hasta dejarlo aparcado delante de la puerta del parking.

Luego abrió la puerta y cerro el coche con llave, antes se miro si tenía las cosas que se había llevado, tenía el Glutosin y las aspirinas, pero le faltaba el Ibuprofeno, que lamentablemente no había tenido tiempo de cogerlo porque le detuvo aquel digimon, pero igualmente estaba satisfecho por al menos tener el Glutosin, era lo único que mas le importaba de entre todas las cosas.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, se puso delante y luego empezo a buscar las llaves por el otro bolsillo de la chaqueta, las encontró y las metió en la ranura de la cerradura.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se oyó que alguien hablaba.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto una mujer que se encontraba dentro de la casa.

-Soy yo cariño, Yalid -afirmo para que supiese quien era.

-Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que estar aquí sola me iba a matar -exclamo sarcásticamente la mujer que se encontraba en algúna parte de la casa.

-No te preocupes Marjee, no te pienso dejar sola -indico Yalid mientras se acercaba a una habitación que estaba abierta.

Entro en la habitación y había una mujer joven de su misma raza metida en una cama llena de muchas sabanas con dibujos de culturas, tenía una manta fría en la cabeza para hacer que le bajase la temperatura.

-Pues tampoco me dejes con este resfriado, siente que cada dia estoy peor -reprimió la mujer mientras se acercaba a la mesa de luz para tomar un trago de un vaso con agua, luego empezo a toser bruscamente.

Yalid puso una expresión de remordimiento y amargura, tenía razón, cada dia estaba peor y todos los medicamentos que había tomado no la ayudaban para nada a curarse de aquella gripe que tenía.

-Acabo de traerte otra dosis de Glutosin -dijo y paso mostrándole el bote.

-No quiero ver esa mierda -reprocho la mujer.

-Marjee, por favor, lo necesitas si quieres curarte -reprimió Yalid.

-No quiero curarme, quiero que esto acabe, te has pasado todas las noches haciendo no se que, y encima me traes esto que es carísimo, ¿como coño lo has conseguido? -cuestiono la mujer mirándolo indirectamente.

Yalid no quiso contestar a esa pregunta, no quería admitirlo.

-Yalid, ¿dime donde has conseguido esto? -pregunto Marjee intentando de saber como había conseguido aquel medicamento sabiendo que era tan caro que era imposible que el lo pagase con el poco dinero que tenía.

-He hecho un gran esfuerzo para conseguírtelo, así que tomatelo y deja de preguntar, eso hace que te empeore la gripe -reprocho Yalid harto de que ella hiciese tantas preguntas.

Marjee no dijo nada, solamente se le quedo mirando intentando de comprender ese malhumor que tenía. Abrió la tapa del medicamento y luego agrego una cierta cantidad por detrás de la tapa, luego se lo tomo de un sorbo.

-Ves que eso te ayuda -indico.

-No, no me ayuda, lo que me ayuda es que tu tengas la responsabilidad de comportarte como un hombre y buscas una forma mas útil que esta -añadió Marjee intentando de razonar con el para que entendiese que los actos de ayuda que el estaba haciendo no ayudaban en nada.

-No hay una forma mas útil que esta, nadie nos ha querido ayudar, todos nos menosprecian, pero yo al menos he tomado la decisión de ayudarte como nadie mas ha podido porque te amo demasiado, te quiero y no dejare que te pase nada aunque muera en el intento -reprimió con todas sus ansias.

Marjee se quedo perpleja porque no pudo creer hasta que punto llego su novio, estaba claro de que ya no era el mismo de siempre, estar tan pendiente de ella le había transformado en alguien mucho peor, tanto amor en el que al final lo destruyo por completo.

En ese momento, Piyomon casi llego al final del barrio cuando entonces se percato de algo que ni se lo esperaba ver, estaba el coche aparcado delante de un garaje de una casa, ese era definitivamente el coche, y ademas miro la dirección en su teléfono móvil y correspondía con el numero que estaba viendo pintado en la parcela.

Rápidamente salió del coche y se dispuso a entrar en la casa, agarro su pistola y fue corriendo poco a poco como para que no se oyese, conocía bien al hombre y sabía que en cuanto le viese se iba a escapar, necesitaba ir con precaución. Se puso delante de la puerta e intento de abrirla, pero no podía debido a que estaba cerrado con llave. Decidió golpearla pero aquello despertaría la curiosidad de Yalid y seguramente se escaparía de la misma forma que hizo antes, esta vez no podía cometer el mismo error.

Entonces pensó detenidamente y se le ocurrió una manera de abrir la puerta, con las afiladas uñas de sus pies, metió una de ellas en la cerradura e hizo fuerza para poder abrir la puerta, la abrió y sin que hiciese el menor ruido posible. Se metió dentro de la casa mientras mantenía firme su pistola, mientras avanzaba por el corredor, se escuchaba los sonidos de dos personas, intento de seguir aquel rastro para saber donde estaban.

Yalid estaba tan fastidiado con todo el tema que ya no sabía que hacer, se sentó en el suelo acostándose sobre el armario que había en un extremo. Su novia le miraba con fatiga.

-Yalid, por favor, abandona esta vida lo mas que quieras -le pido sofocadamente.

-Jamas lo haré, te protegeré de cualquier cosa, incluido venceremos juntos esta fiebre -reprimió Yalid negando su petición.

-Ya me has protegido, has hecho todo cuanto podías, pero esto se nos ha ido de las manos, ya no tienes el control sobre la situación -dijo Marjee expresamente.

-Si que lo tengo, solamente que no sale como yo quiero que salga -protesto.

Marjee se acurruco en la cama al ver que su novio no atendía a razones.

Mientras ellos estaban discutiendo, Piyomon se estaba acercando a la habitación, estaba oyendo con mas fuerza los gritos, eso significaba que estaban ahí. Se puso de frente contra la pared y siguió avanzando hasta mirar de reojo lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación. Observo de reojo que habían dos personas dentro, una era mujer que estaba tirada en la cama y no veía bien quien era la otra persona, se encontraba en un extremo que no podía ver, de pronto el hombre se levanto y observo de quien se trataba, era Yalid, estaba ahí mismo poniendose nervioso.

Se cubrió detrás de la puerta y entonces empezo a pensar todo el asunto, estaba claro que la mujer que estaba en la cama podría ser su hermana o su mujer, y eso significaba una cosa, todas las veces que estuvo llevandose el Glutosin era para ella, ahora lo comprendió todo, su mujer estaba enferma.

-Mira Marjee, tienes que entender que lo hago por tu bien -indico Yalid enfurruñado.

-Pues si lo estas haciendo por mi bien, entonces porque no piensas en como me siento yo, sabes como me siento pensando que estas haciendo daño a alguien ahí fuera -reprimió Marjee intentando de razonar con el.

-No he hecho daño ahí fuera, pero lo haría con tal de protegerte, no voy a dejarte por nada del mundo -acordo Yalid poniendose tan malhumorado que daba miedo.

En ese momento Piyomon entendió a que se debía todo el tema, estaba tan enamorada de la mujer que no la quería dejar en paz, estaba tan encaprichado en salvarla de la enfermedad que tenía que no iba a parar hasta poder curarla. En ese momento supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que actuar.

Se enderezo a un lado y entonces dijo:

-Pues fijate en todos los daños que has causado -exclamo irónicamente.

De pronto ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver la extraña figura que tenían delante, de pronto Yalid reconoció quien era y rápidamente se saco la pistola que tenía metida en el bolsillo, en ese instante Piyomon la levanto apuntandole.

-Yalid, quedas detenido por atraco a mano armada -contradijo Piyomon.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? -pregunto Yalid extrañado al ver que sabía su nombre.

-De la misma forma de como he sabido que vives aquí -exclamo, luego se acerco metiendose dentro de la habitación.

Reprocho Yalid al darse cuenta de que le descubrieron.

En ese momento Marjee se enderezo sobre su cama y miro extrañada a la digimon.

-Yalid, ¿quien es ella? -pregunto atemorizada.

-Una maldita poli, eso es lo que es -afirmo Yalid mientras apuntaba firmemente al digimon.

Marjee se quedo perpleja al ver que trajo a un policía, estaba claro que había hecho algo malo como para llamar la atención de un policía, y encima de un digimon.

-Yalid, ¿que has hecho? -pregunto queriendo saber a que se debía toda la situación.

-No se lo has contado Yalid -cuestiono Piyomon ese hecho.

-Callate -reprocho, no quería que dijese nada.

-No en serio Yalid, ¿que coño has hecho ahora? -pregunto Marjee a regañadientes, estaba tan harta de las discusiones de Yalid que ya quería saber que había hecho para que viniese un policía a casa.

-No he hecho nada, solamente he hecho lo que he tenido que hacer para poder protegerte -reprocho Yalid negando sus preguntas, quería mantenerlo oculto como había hecho hasta ahora.

Piyomon intento de acercarse lo suficiente para poder detener a Yalid antes de que hiciese algo, pero durante ese tiempo no podía lo que le estaba ocultando a aquella mujer que tenía delante.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto Piyomon para saber quien era ella.

-Soy Marjee, su novia -afirmo.

-No le digas nada -reprocho Yalid queriendo que no dijese nada.

-Callate, tu ya has hablado suficiente -reprimió Marjee harta de que siempre la quitase de en medio.

Al final Yalid no tuvo mas remedió, no quería que la cosa se complicase. Se hizo a un lado mientras le seguía apuntando a la digimon.

Ahora Piyomon se dirigió a la chica.

-Eres su novia, ¿cierto? ¿Y estas enferma? -pregunto.

-Así es, tengo una gripe que me esta matando, y el ha estado todo el tiempo trayéndome todos los botes de Glutosin que necesito para curarme -afirmo Marjee sofocadamente.

Ahora Piyomon empezo a entenderlo, se dirigió hacía Yalid y le dijo:

-Por eso los has estado robando, quieres protegerla -cuestiono.

Yalid se quedo con una mirada de estupefacción.

-¿Que esta diciendo? -pregunto Marjee dirigiendose hacía Yalid.

-No esta diciendo nada, no la escuches -reprocho Yalid.

-No Yalid, ella tiene que saberlo, si tanto la quieres entonces dile la verdad -dijo razonadamente para que pudiese entender que esto no podía seguir así.

Yalid intento de seguir reprimiendo esa ira que tenía dentro, pero ahora estaba claro de que no podía evitar que hiciese algo que fuese perjudicial para ella, se dirigió hacía Marjee y le dijo:

-Marjee, en las ultimas semanas, no he podido pagar obtener mas dinero para poder conseguir los Glutosin, así que he atracado en centros comerciales para poder conseguir el Glutosin, y lo he estado haciendo todo el tiempo, incluido esta noche lo he vuelto a hacer -admitió.

Marjee se quedo perpleja al oír eso, ahora entendía todo lo que había, pero ahora tal y como lo había dicho, le hacían dar ganas de golpearse en la cara por haber sido tan tonta y no haberse dado cuenta al principio de lo que había estado haciendo.

-Pero ahora por culpa de esta maldita digimon, sabe quienes somos, nos ha estropeado la vida -reprocho Yalid culpando a Piyomon por haberle seguido.

-Yo nos he estropeado la vida, tu mismo te la has estropeado al actuar de esa forma -contradijo Piyomon dando la contraria razón al asunto.

-Porque no he tenido otra opción, toda la gente a la que hemos visitado para que pudiesen haber curado su enfermedad a pasado de nosotros como si fuésemos basura, ¿que querías que hiciera?, que la dejase morir -contradijo Yalid eufóricamente.

-Que intentaras de buscar otra forma menos radical que esta, puede que la cures o no, pero de todas formas eso no hará que no pueda detenerte -propuso Piyomon y luego acordo seriamente.

-Inténtalo si atreves porque yo de esta noche no voy a pasar -reprocho Yalid desafiante.

Piyomon giro el gatillo y se preparo para disparar por si acaso, estaba claro que uno de los dos iba a disparar primero y no iba a ser bueno lo que iba a suceder, tenían sus miradas muy firmes y concentrado el apretar el gatillo de sus armas.

Marjee no sabía que hacer, estaban los dos apunto de matarse y no quería que ningúno se hiciese daño.

-Parad por favor -pidió Marjee preocupada por lo que estuviese apunto de pasar.

Ambos esperaron el momento oportuno para poder disparar, estaban a tan solo unos metros de tocar el gatillo del arma, Yalid se preparo, y en cuanto apreto el gatillo, no salió nada, se había quedado sin municíon.

-Que -se quedo extrañado sin darse cuenta.

-Lo sospechaba -exclamo Piyomon y entonces le propino un fuerte golpe de puño en su cara, fue tan fuerte el golpe que cayo desparramado contra el suelo.

-¡No! -grito atemorizada Marjee al ver que su novio se cayo.

-No te preocupes Marjee, no ha pasado nada, esta bien, pero me temo que esta detenido -le dijo Piyomon para que no pensase de manera contraria, rápidamente saco sus pistolas y se abalanzo sobre Yalid, ya se sabía que darle un fuerte golpe no lo detendría.

Se apoyo y le puso las esposas en ambas manos, luego lo levanto haciendo gemidos debido al fuerte golpe que se llevo en su cara.

Marjee se quedo indecisa al no saber como tratar la situación, solamente se quedo mirando como aquella digimon con forma de ave estaba esposando a su novio.

Lo levanto sintiéndose mareado y noqueado, luego saco su walkie-talkie con el que podía comunicarse con la central.

-Aquí agente 0003860 Piyomon, informando de la detención del sospechoso, envíen unidades al Reefens Avenue 347, y también una unidad medica -corroboro Piyomon por el walkie.

-Recibido 00003860, las unidades vendrán en camino -se escucho al voz de uno de los técnicos de la central, luego se corto la comunicación.

Piyomon asintió y luego miro profundamente hacía Marjee, estaba aterrada al ver que detuvo a su novio, se quedo sin mostrar la mas mínima emoción, no sabía que hacer.

-No te preocupes Marjee, pronto te trataran y entonces ya veremos si pueden curarte -corroboro Piyomon para hacerle entender que al final conseguirían buscar la ayuda que necesitaban.

-De acuerdo -acepto Marjee sollozando, dentro de ella estaba feliz porque por fin la iban a curar de su enfermedad, pero ahora no sabía como hacerlo estando Yalid al llevarlo a prisión.

Piyomon metió el walkie-talkie donde estaba y luego espero a que viniesen.

* * *

Al poco rato vinieron todas las unidades, un enorme grupo de coches patrullas rodearon la casa mientras un montón de policías pasaban metiendose en la casa y trayendo cosas que necesitaban para hacer la investigación.

Piyomon tenía encerrado a Yalid dentro del coche, lo tenía esposado y esperaba el momento para poder llevárselo.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora verdad? -le pregunto para saber si se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Es una pregunta trampa? -pregunto irónicamente.

-No Yalid, ya nada aquí es una trampa, es una seria realidad, y en esta realidad, te detienen y te meten en prision, y eso es justo lo que te va a pasar -contradijo razonadamente Piyomon.

Yalid asintió bajando su cabeza para no reconocer su vergüenza, en parte estaba avergonzado por lo que hizo, pero se obligaba negarlo.

Piyomon sabía como sentía, pero no podía darle ánimos después de lo que hizo, se gano que lo detuviesen por culpa de sus actos, y ahora iban a responder por ellos.

-No te preocupes Yalid, mira el lado bueno, al menos podrán tratar a Marjee -le dijo para que al menos sintiese que salió algo bueno de todo el asunto.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a través de la ventanilla del coche lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro lado, a unos metros mas atrás había una ambulancia y en ella estaba Marjee sentada a un lado mientras un par de médicos la estaban ateniendo.

-Vez Yalid, si que podía haber otra opción, no hacía falta que te pusieses violento con la gente para conseguir lo que querías, hacerles daño no iba a salvarla -dijo expresamente Piyomon.

-Lo hacía porque la quería -comento Yalid dando el mismo asunto de antes.

Piyomon no pudo soportar que siguiese con eso, se giro y le miro contradiciendo.

-Pues si tanto la querías, entonces porque no hiciste lo mejor por ella, porque decidiste hacer lo que ella pedía, no trataste de ayudarla, estabas ayudándote a ti mismo a buscar algo imposible porque te encanta pasar por obstáculos que no puedes pasar, lo que tu has hecho, no ha ayudado en nada, y si no lo comprendes, pues lo siento por ti -reprimió Piyomon para hacerle entender la seriedad del asunto, estaba tan metido en sus manías por conseguir curarla, que no pensó en una manera para poder ayudarla como una persona decente.

Yalid no dijo nada, solamente se quedo asimilando esa cuestión a pesar de que eso no lo ayudaría a ser mejor persona de lo que ya no era.

Piyomon lo miro con preocupación, luego decidió que ya era hora de llevarle, se monto dentro del coche y luego encendió el motor, avanzo hacía atrás y luego giro yendo hacía el otro lado. Se dispuso a llevarlo a central para que pudiesen tratar con el, apenas había terminado.

* * *

Después de estar varias conduciendo de vuelta a la ciudad, Piyomon le estuvo explicando todo el asunto que tenía que ver con lo que había hecho y cual era su diferencia.

-¿Entiendes ahora lo que quiero decir? -pregunto cuestionando para saber si lo comprendió.

-Mas o menos, quiero decir, puedo entenderlo, pero todo esto, no se si me va a ayudar ahora -afirmo Yalid pero teniendo sus dudas acerca de todo el asunto.

-No que va, no te va a ayudar a solucionar esto, te va a ayudar a cambiar, a que al menos tengas algo de decencia para que al menos te comportes como un ser humano corriente -rectifico Piyomon.

-Y lo dice la digimon, ¿que sabrás tu sobre los seres humanos? -cuestiono incrédulamente Yalid.

-Mucho, he estado mucho tiempo siendo el compañero de una persona muy especial, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, y ya nada volver a ser como antes, por eso es mejor retomar las cosas al punto de partida que después porque sino ya te arrepentirás -comento expresamente.

-¿Como hiciste tu? -pregunto contradictoriamente.

Piyomon no supo que decir, estaba claro que ella era todo lo contrario, pero había una cosa que si sabía.

-Yo ya me he arrepentido, y no hay vuelta atrás -exclamo tímidamente.

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una avenida comarcal abarrotada de gente, estaba buscando un puesto de detención en algúna parte, al final lo encontró, lo tenía delante suyo.

-Vez eso -señalo.

Yalid se giro y observo alzando la vista hacía afuera, observo la maquina que tenían al lado.

-Es un puesto de detención.

-Así es, te meteré ahí dentro, y una vez que el escáner te haya analizado, te mandara hacía abajo y ahí acabaras en la central, cuando bajes, un grupo de personas te cachearan y luego pasaras a detención, y ahí ya no será problema mío -afirmo Piyomon explicando como iba a ser el tema.

Yalid asintió, ya se esperaba algo así.

-¿Te esperabas algo así? -pregunto por saber si se daba cuenta de que al final todo iba a acabar así.

-Me esperaba morirme que otra cosa -exclamo Yalid irónicamente.

Carraspeo irónicamente Piyomon ante aquel comentario.

-Me lo parecía -exclamo incrédulamente y luego salió del coche, abrió la puerta del otro lado y saco a Yalid esposado, lo acompaño hacía el puesto.

Cruzaron la vereda y se quedaron junto al puesto, en ese momento Piyomon saco su placa de su chaqueta y la puso delante del pequeño ordenador que había colocado en el tubo mediano. En ese momento un escáner salió de una pequeña ranura y leyó la placa, al momento la pantalla negra se ilumino y puso un cartel donde decía:

CONFIRMADO: AGENTE 0003860 PIYOMON RANGO 7 ACCEDIENDO.

Luego se quedaron tranquilamente esperando a que el tubo se abriese mientras sonaba un flojo pitido electrónico. Entonces el tubo se abrió como si fuese una puerta giratoria.

Entonces Piyomon le dio la vuelta a Yalid, saco la llave de su chaqueta y la utilizo para quitarle las esposas, se las guardo y luego lo metió dentro del tubo.

De pronto del techo, salió un palo de fierro extensible, Yalid se quedo perplejo al ver aquel extraño trasto, era como si fuese aquel aparato con forma de tentáculo que aparecía en La Guerra de los Mundos, era casi idéntico, ahora solo hacía falta ponerle un ojo y sería igual como en la pelicula. El fierro tenía un cristal cuadriculado en la punta, de ese cristal salió un foco verde iluminoso que cubrió todo el tubo, Yalid se quedo mas perplejo todavía con eso. Termino de escanearlo y a la vez sonó un pitido electrónico y algo estridente, entonces apareció un cartel en la pantalla del ordenador que había en el tubo mediano.

CONFIRMADO: NOMBRE: YALID AHRSAD BALMUSH: ACUSACÍON: ATRACO DE ROBO A MANO ARMADO FORZADO, ROBO DE PROPIEDAD PRIVADA Y OBSTRUCCÍON A LA JUSTICIA: DECLARACÍON: CULPABLE.

Entonces el cristal que había en el palo de fierro se ilumino mostrando un foco rojo y sonó el mismo estridente sonido de antes, de pronto el palo extensible volvió directo a meterse en el techo, se escondió en un hueco que había arriba. Entonces el tubo se cerro volviendo la tapa por el lado contrario, dejo atrapado a Yalid y listo para ser enviado.

En el ordenador, salió un pequeño cartel verdoso que decía: TELETRANSPORTACÍON.

Piyomon se preparo para pusarlo, ese era el botón que permitía mandar directo a Yalid a la central, tenía la punta del dedo casi apunto de tocarlo cuando entonces...

-Espera -detuvo Yalid.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Piyomon mirándolo indirectamente.

-¿Crees que encontraras de vuelta ese amor?, ¿que harás las paces con la persona a la que extrañas? -pregunto Yalid por ese hecho.

Durante un momento empezo a sospechar de que sabía demasiado, pero luego llego a la conclusión que después de todo lo que le dijo, ya se le vino una idea en la cabeza.

-Tal vez si o tal vez no, pero de una cosa estoy segura, con el tiempo a lo mejor se arreglara todo, si es que aún no es demasiado tarde -comento expresamente Piyomon dando una cierta cuestión.

Yalid asintió, se quedo aceptado con eso.

Entonces Piyomon pulso el botón e inmediatamente la tecla se hundió hacía dentro, el tubo bajo tan rápido que seguramente Yalid ni se lo espero, lo mando directo a la central.

Piyomon asintió, todo el tema aquel del amor, lo había dejado indecisa, hacía años que no retomaba con precisión el tema y ahora que había pasado por este suceso, ya no sabía como tratarlo.

La pantalla cambio y entonces mostró un cartel que decía: ACCESO CONCEDIDO, GRACIAS POR SUS SERVICIOS AGENTE 0003860 PIYOMON.

El cartel se fue y entonces se volvió todo negro, pero al instante apareció otro cartel que decía:

DECLARACION DE PRUEBAS:

Como había estado en la casa de Yalid, no había ningún prueba encima que declarar, pero había una cosa que si se llevo, saco de su chaqueta los botes de aspirina que se había llevado de la farmacia, los coloco en el tubo mediano ya que al instante se abrió, los metió y al instante se cerro.

La pantalla cambió y se mostró otro cartel que decía:

CONFIRMADO: DOS PRUEBAS A DECLARAR. ACCESO CONCEDIDO GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO.

Entonces el tubo las succionó llevándolas al mismo lugar que Yalid.

Después de todo esto, Piyomon ya no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era meditar un poco y pensar en si haría lo que había dicho.

* * *

Después de todo lo sucedido con Yalid, no tenía mas ganas de pensar en el, su idea sobre el amor era tan contradictoria que era imposible hacérselo reconocer de otra forma.

Entro directamente en su apartamento del cual lo había decorado a su manera, dejo la chaqueta sobre el guardarropa y luego se apoyo acostándose de cabeza contra el sofá, bufo de lo cansada que estaba, esta debía de ser su peor misión, y eso de que llevaba bastante tiempo en el escuadrón.

Durante ese tiempo sintió ganas de no hacer nada, lo único mas útil que podía hacer era contestar los mensajes en su teléfono móvil acerca de como la central le felicitaba por su captura, ya había pasado como mas de cincuenta veces y ya le empezaba a parecer una manía.

Mientras removía los mensajes a través del celular, observo una foto, una de las ultimas fotos que se tomo ella con Sora, estaban los dos muy cambiados, ya casi ni se reconocían, pero a pesar de eso sabían bien quienes eran ambas, unas amigas que serían recordadas por siempre, que a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado, seguirían teniendo ese amor tan valeroso que tenían.

En ese momento reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir así, antes vivía del amor gracias a Sora, y ahora que ella no estaba, no sabía que hacer, pero había una cosa que Yalid tenía razón, tenía que llamarla, tenía que saber como estaba.

Inmediatamente cogío el teléfono móvil apuradamente, fue marcando todos los números hasta encontrar el que pertenecía a Sora, pero no lo encontraba, entonces se acordo de que a lo mejor lo cambio, pensó en cual numero podría ser porque la ultima que la vio a ella había cambiado de inmediato su numero de teléfono. Al final lo hallo, marco el numero y espero a que contestase, lo único que se oía era aquel pitido musical tan pesado que siempre sonaba.

En ese momento se corto el pitido y se escucho:

-Hola, ¿diga quien es? -se escucho la voz de Sora.

Piyomon no lo pudo creer, estaba escuchando perfectamente la voz de su amiga Sora de nuevo, no lo podía creer, mientras seguía aguantando las ganas de no estallar, se seguía escuchando la voz de Sora, rápidamente se puso al teléfono y dijo:

-Hola Sora, soy yo Piyomon, y quiero que habláramos algún dia -señalo Piyomon.

* * *

FIN

HASTA EL PROXIMO AGENTE: SIGUIENTE TENTOMON


	4. Agente 4: Tentomon

THE DIGIMON SQUAD

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

AGENTE 4: TENTOMON

Siempre quiso deducir que no había que provocase que se distanciase de su amigo Izzy, pero al final después de todos los sucesos que ocurrieron, ocurrió algo que no pudo prever, su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, se alejo de su amigo Izzy de la misma forma que hicieron todos con sus digimons, nunca pudo entender que fue lo que provoco que se distanciasen de esa forma, pero pudo llegar a pensar que se debía a las diferencias que había entre que el era de una mente cerrada, y el era de una mente abierta, al final ambos no pudieron vivir con sus coeficientes y tuvieron que separarse por culpa de esa forma, no se tomo muy bien después de todo lo que paso con el, tantos años, tantas batallas ganadas, y eso no sirvió como ayuda, no que va, las cosas jamas volverían a ser igual.

Ahora trabajaba en el mismo departamento de justicia al que se metieron los demás, el trabajaba en un distrito un poco mas alejado de la ciudad, donde había mas influencia de tecnología, eso a el le gustaba, ya que lo aprendió todo gracias a Izzy, pero ahora que el ya no estaba, no sabía que hacer excepto tratarlo como un ascenso.

Estuvo conduciendo por toda un área en obras, hace unos años había un surgido un incendio y ahora mas de cuatro viviendas estaban en progreso de reparación, se metió en un área de descanso donde ahí no había nadie, así que era el lugar perfecto para poder saber a que se tenía que enfrentar ahora.

Aparco el coche en un extremo hueco y luego lo apago, decidió quedarse ahí durante un rato.

Ahora que tenía su lugar de reunión, decidió que era la hora de poder examinar el informe con la misión que le habían dado.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí -dijo expresamente mientras se ponía a abrir el sobre.

Abrió el sobre y fue pasando las paginas del informe, se quedo en la hoja donde ponía cual era el crimen. La misión era buscar a alguien que estaba secuestrando a científicos de una alta cualificacíon, al parecer alguien los secuestra y luego los lleva a un oscuro lugar donde de algúna forma utilizan una especie de aparato para poder succionarlos la informacíon, como que les roba la memoria.

Tentomon se quedo pensativo, aquel tema le resultaba bastante inverosímil, pero pensar que eso paso de verdad le resultaba interesante, paso la pagina y observo que ponían después.

La primera víctima que fue atacaba fue el científico recién graduado Anton Corbain, fue atacado en su casa y luego se lo llevaron en algún vehículo pesado, luego se lo llevaron a un lugar oscuro y el agresor utilizo algún tipo de maquina para poder succionar parte de los recuerdos que tenía de las ultimas 24 horas, con eso podía succionarle cualquier informacíon que hubiese adquirido en el ultimo momento, lo que aquello se suponía que alguien estaba intentando de robarles las ideas para poder crear algo seguramente peligroso. Y las otras tres víctimas eran científicos e informáticos que estaban especializados en la industria tecnológica, todos ellos pasaron por lo mismo, y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdan lo ultimo que les sucedió, supusieron que debía de ser un efecto secundario al absorberle tanta informacíon.

Todavía se esta intentando de buscar a algún culpable, pero ningúna de las víctimas pudieron corroborar quien fue el agresor que les robo la informacíon.

Volvió a ponerse pensativo otra vez, estaba claro que alguien les estaba robando la informacíon, alguien quería saber cualquier cosa que ellos sabían, algo de vital importancia como para quitárselos.

Se quedo pensando en cual era el patrón en todo el asunto, todos eran científicos recién graduados, y no se conocían para nada. Entonces llego a pensar que a lo mejor lo que le importaba al agresor se trataba de la inteligencia que tenían, todos ellos estaban bastante cualificados para saber todo tipo de avances en la industria cibernética, quien fuese el que los estuviese secuestrando, quería ser tan listo como ellos para crear algún tipo de avance, y seguramente no sería algo bueno.

Entonces ahí dedujo algo. La única forma de atrapar a aquel agresor era buscando al ultimo científico informático que quedaba en toda la ciudad, y solamente quedaba uno a quien no le habían atacado.

Ahí supuso donde tenía que buscar.

Prendió el motor del coche y salió apuradamente del área en obras.

* * *

Estuvo conduciendo durante un buen rato hasta que llego a la localización a la que quería llegar, entro en un barrio llamado Sullivan Avenue, un pueblo residencial donde viven la mayoría de la gente que quiere estar apartada de la ciudad, estar alejado del crimen.

Entro en el recinto e hizo todo el trayecto por el barrio mientras buscaba la casa donde vivía el supuesto científico que estaba buscando. Estaba buscando a un científico recién nombra llamada Raymond Harris, un hombre que había sido condecorado a mejor estudio por su labor en las ciencias informáticas y tecnológicas del siglo XXI, el hombre perfecto como para que lo secuestrasen y le quitasen una vital informacíon.

Condujo durante un minuto y medio hasta que llego adonde quería, encontró la casa donde vivía el científico, era el numero 10 del barrio, la única casa en la que vivía una persona que se había alejado en las ultimas tres semanas.

Observo de un lado para otro para saber si veía algo sospechoso no veía nada, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, pero aquello también sonaba sospechoso, no podía ser que estuviese todo demasiado tranquilo, no es que pensase que un barrio no podía estar tranquilo, pero el problema era que sabiendo que había alguien secuestrando científicos, sonaba como muy indirecto.

Dejo el coche estacionado a un lado y luego espero ver si venía el hombre que supuestamente iba a secuestrar al científico que residía en aquella casa.

Asintió nerviosamente, todo este tema de los científicos le daba algo de pánico, pensar que le podría haber pasado a su amigo Izzy sería algo terrible, no podría superarlo, ya que le quería tanto por todo el conocimiento que tenía sobre la tecnología, el era un genio, uno de los mejores del mundo, y si alguien le quitase toda la informacíon que tenía, ya no sería el mismo. Le daba también pánico pensar sobre todos en los científicos que fueron víctimas, pensar que todo su vida había estado estudiando para conseguir lo mejor, y ahora venía alguien que se llevaba sus recuerdos y los convertía en algo que aún estaba por verse, había algo que no entendía sobre todo esto, y la única forma de saberlo, era detener al hombre que los secuestraba.

Se movió a un lado mientras seguía echando un vistazo a la casa, de pronto se percato de algo extraño que veía a unos metros cerca de la casa, había una furgoneta negra aparcada en medio de la acera, se enderezo y miro fijamente aquella furgoneta, no podía ser posible que hubiese una furgoneta mal aparcada cuando había un científico apunto de ser secuestrado.

_Esto no puede ser una coincidencia_, pensó extrañado Tentomon.

De pronto oyó un ruido extraño que venía de alguna parte, pero lo que mas le soprendío fue una luz cegadora que venía de muy cerca, se giro y observo que había una luz que venía del interior de la casa de Harris, aquella luz aparecía y desaparecía una y otra vez, de pronto se oyó con mas frecuencia el ruido, sonaba como si alguien estuviese utilizando algúna herramienta, sonaba como el chirrido de una sierra y a la vez el fogonazo de un soldador.

-Pero que coño -dijo sorprendido Tentomon.

La luz y el ruido siguieron apareciendo, aquello empezaba a sonar demasiado sospechoso para el, algo estaba pasando en esa casa, pero pensó que a lo mejor se trataba del hombre construyendo algo, podría pensar eso pero después de ver la furgoneta, no pudo estar mas claro que algo estaba pasando.

Carraspeo pensativo, algo extraño sucedía en esa casa y parecía que nadie lo estuviese haciendo caso, decidió examinar que era ese ruido de maquinaria que sonaba de adentro, abrió la puerta del coche, antes saco su pistola y su placa, cerro la puerta y marcho corriendo lentamente hacía la casa, se aseguro que no había nadie que le viese.

Entro en el jardín y marcho corriendo hacía la puerta, se acoplo a la puerta en posición de cubrirse, espero unos minutos a saber que hacer, miro por la mirilla de la puerta para saber que sucedía, observo y veía todo negro, no había ningúna luz.

Carraspeo pensativo de nuevo, estaba claro que si las luces no estaban encendidas, es que entonces estaba pasando algo dentro, decidió actuar antes que nada, se corrió a un lado y luego le dio una fuerte patada en la puerta, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la abrió sacudiéndola.

Alzo la pistola para atacar en cualquier ocasión, empezo a avanzar por la casa, fue recorriendo el salón buscando al hombre que vivía dentro.

Miro a ambos lados y no veía nada, estaba todo demasiado oscuro.

Se percato de la entrada al salón, entro y apunto con el arma para saber si había algo peligroso o no. No vio nada, siguió haciendo su recorrido por la casa.

Hizo todo un recorrido por el pasillo principal de la casa y seguía sin encontrarse con algo sospechoso, empezo a pensar que se había metido ahí para nada, pero igualmente pensó en un detalle, al haber golpeado la puerta, el golpe debería haber alarmado al dueño y en cuestión de minutos debería haber venido, estaba claro que algo estaba sucediendo, porque sino todo ese silenció no sería para nada.

De pronto se percato del sonido estridente que había sonado antes, se giro a un lado y no vio nada, pero oía que el ruido se encontraba bastante cerca, entro en el corredor y miro a ambos lados, tampoco vio nada, pero sabía donde poder encontrar ese sonido.

Fue avanzando por todo el corredor hasta encontrar la entrada del garaje, estaba la puerta abierta y se podía ver como una luz deslumbrandose por dentro.

-Oh -se dijo sorprendido Tentomon.

De pronto empezo a oír unos vagos gemidos que venían de adentro, alzo su arma dispuesto a entrar, supuso que ahí se encontraba el científico.

Avanzo lentamente para saber lo que estaba pasando dentro, no podía correr el riesgo de entrar por la fuerza sin saber a lo que se tenía que enfrentar, al ver esas luces y ese sonido, pensó que no se trataba de alguien fabricando un ordenador, sonaba a algo mas desarrollado.

Entro lentamente en el garaje, pero de pronto se cubrió, se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, observo de reojo como un extraño hombre mantenía agarrado al señor Harris atado a una silla giratoria mientras utilizaba un extraño aparato muy futurista, aquel aparato estaba extendiendo unos finos tentáculos transparentes que le cubrían la parte frontal de la cabeza, lo que estaba haciendo aquel aparato le estaba provocando un trauma en el hombre, estaba petrificado incapaz de moverse y ponía una cara de sufrimiento y dolor.

Tentomon no supo como expresar eso, aquella escena parecía como sacada de una pelicula de serie-B, como de las mismas que miraban los demás en sus tiempos libres. Dejo de fijarse en el señor Harris y observo al hombre que estaba sosteniendo el aparato, era un hombre de unos treinta años con algo de músculo en el cuerpo y ponía una mirada que parecía de científico loco, mientras utilizaba el aparato disfrutaba poniendo una lasciva sonrisa en su mirada.

Se quedo estupefacto al ver a aquel hombre, de pronto empezo a hablar:

-Tranquilicese señor Harris, pronto me dará todo el conocimiento que necesito, dentro de poco usted ya no necesitara de su intelecto, me va a ayudar a ser mejor de lo que fui una vez, y con eso conseguiré un titulo honorario y la aprobación del mundo -admitió el loco agresor.

Tentomon se puso rígido al escuchar eso, ahora lo entendía todo, el plan del agresor era robarle el intelecto a cada uno para así poder ser mas listo que los demás, un plan macabro para una mente enferma.

Siguió el agresor absorbiéndole la informacíon al señor Harris, de pronto el aparato empezo a palpitar una luz roja que se iluminaba constantemente.

-No se preocupe, ya casi esta, pronto tendré acceso a su mente -exclamo el agresor.

Harris sentía como fuerzas de poder hablar pero no podía, estaba metido en un terrible trance.

En ese momento Tentomon se dio cuenta, no le estaba absorbiéndole la mente, estaba haciendo que fluyesen todos sus recuerdos, ahora entendió que era ese aparato, era un casco neuronal que servía para traer toda la memoria de uno en cuestión de minutos, servía como para que uno pudiese recordar todo su información desde su nacimiento hasta ahora, pero la estaba utilizando para buscar el los recuerdos de todos sus progresos, aquello mas siniestro y macabro no podía sonar.

Al ver como seguía aquel hombre, noto que lo que hacía iba a ir a peor, tenía que actuar ya mismo o la vida de aquel correría peligro de la misma que los otros.

Salió y apunto directamente al hombre, empezo a avanzar a medida que conseguía su atención.

-Levanta las manos y quitale ese aparato de la cabeza y tiralo al suelo -ordeno Tentomon.

El hombre no hizo ni caso, siguió como si nada, era como si estuviese tan metido con su cosa que era imposible hacerle distraer de su trabajo. De pronto se giro de una forma inverosímil y miro esbozando una risa siniestra.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira quien tenemos aquí, si es uno de los digimons que estuvieron junto al grupo de los digidestinados -contesto el hombre admitiendo su identidad.

Aquello le dejo perplejo.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto queriendo saber como lo supo.

-Es muy lógico, uno no puede olvidarse de semejante personaje, tu debes de ser Wormmon -exclamo siniestramente el hombre.

-Soy Tentomon, acaso te parezco a un gusano -reprocho rectificando su error.

-Claro, un gusano no puede ese aspecto tan depravado, es una lastima, pero pronto tendré tanta memoria que ni me equivocare en absoluto -afirmo el hombre mientras seguía con lo suyo, apenas la víctima estaba sintiendo que estaba consciente, se le notaba palido y adormilado.

Tentomon se dio cuenta de que si seguía así acabaría dejando al hombre en un estado del que seguramente no sería algo bueno, tenía que sacarle de allí aunque fuese por la fuerza.

-Quitale ese aparato o te juro que se lo quitare yo mismo -ordeno enfurecido Tentomon.

-Imposible, una vez que se ha iniciado el proceso no se puede desactivar, si lo desactivas mientras esta funcionando es capaz de provocarle un severo trauma, sabes lo que sería estar toda tu vida con solamente unos pocos recuerdos, sería como perder tu identidad -confeso el hombre.

No sabía si aquello era cierto o no, pero recordó que había algo que era peligroso en aquel aparato, supuso que debía de tratarse de eso, si era verdad que pasaría eso, entonces tenía un problema.

-Pues al menos intenta de desactivar algo de ese aparato, lo que sea mientras no le haga daño -ordeno Tentomon intentando de pensar en algúna ultima idea para que no siga con el plan.

-No hay nada que se pueda desactivar, todo el aparato es un solo sistema, no se puede revertir ni dirigir, simplemente transcurre su proceso -añadió, apenas quedaba poco tiempo como para que se le acabase el efecto.

Tentomon ya no sabía que hacer, tenía que quitarle el aparato de la cabeza antes de que llegase a su fin, lo primero que tenía que hacer era sacar a aquel hombre de al lado, porque sino no podría impedir que pudiese sacarle toda la informacíon a aquel hombre.

-Quitate de en medio y te prometo que no recibirás una bala en el peor lugar posible -exigió Tentomon a medida que se acercaba lo suficiente para poder cogerle y quitarle.

El hombre volvió a girarse esbozando de nuevo aquella sonrisa siniestra y perturbadora, de pronto empezo a reír una forma que le hacía parecer un psicopata.

Empezo a extrañarse de los gestos que hacía aquel hombre, ya no entendía que demonios pretendía.

-¿Que hace tanta gracia? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Es que veras, siempre he oído que Tentomon no era mas que un bicho, un simple compañero de un niño humano capaz de acceder a los datos de archivo del planeta, pero ahora que te veo aquí delante, te veo con mis propios ojos, me dio cuenta de que solamente estas tu, ¿como es eso posible? -cuestiono perturbadoramente ese hecho.

Aquello le hizo entrar en euforia, aquel hombre le estaba haciendo sacar de sus casillas, tenía que quitarle de en medio ya mismo y salvar al señor Harris.

-Quitate de en medio -exigió apunto de estallar de euforia.

-Dime Tentomon, ¿donde esta tu compañero?

-Que te quites de en medio -exigió con mas fuerza, cuanto mas cuestionaba ese hecho, mas ganas le hacía el querer dispararle.

Carraspeo el hombre haciendo una mueca de pensamiento irónico.

-Empiezo a pensar que tu compañero no esta, al parecer te has quedado solo, lo suponía, solo los niños se encariñan con compañeros así, te parece lógico bicho de laboratorio.

-He dicho que te quites de en medio -ya se canso de seguir oyéndole que levanto la pistola dispuesto a dispararle, tenía el gatillo apuntandole directamente en la cara.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de tomar una decisión precipitada, se oyó un pitido que venía del casco neuronal, todo el sistema del aparato se apago, el hombre cayo molido con la cabeza agachada.

-Ha terminado por fin -dijo el hombre con un tono indirecto y entusiasmado.

Tentomon se quedo perplejo, había tenido la peor sensación que había tenido en su vida, esa era casi la misma que una vez tuvo Agumon cuando se convirtió en SkullGreymon, pero al menos no digievoluciono en algo así, pero la sensación, era algo atroz por asimilarlo.

El hombre se acerco a Harris y le quito el casco, al quitárselo estuvo tan molido Harris que cayo inconsciente contra el suelo, quedo arrodillado golpeandose la cabeza.

Tentomon se fijo en Harris, había conseguido lo que quería.

Agarro el casco con todos sus cables y los metió en la bolsa donde venía el aparato, enderezo la cabeza y le miro esbozando la risa retorcida que siempre ponía.

-Lastima que hayas tenido que ver esto, pero tengo trabajo que hacer -exclamo irónicamente.

Alzo la pistola al ver que se proponía largarse con todo lo que le había extraído.

-Tu no te creas que te vas a ir después de esto -indico expresamente.

Esbozo el hombre una mirada indirecta.

-Vas a pagar por tus crímenes.

-Aunque lo hicieses, la cosa no te resultaría muy útil, tengo un coeficiente intelectual del 98 %, con eso me basta para plantearme una idea de como hacerle creer al juez de mis derechos, el juez respetaría eso y saldría en menos que nada -explicó asimilando su idea para poder salirse con la suya como si no estuviese con nada relacionado.

Tentomon se puso rígido, tenía razón, era lo bastante listo para engañar al juez, pero al menos no podía dejar que siguiese suelto por las calles con su malévolo plan.

-Seas lo bastante listo o no, te vienes conmigo -acordo Tentomon dispuesto a dispararle por si acaso.

Asintió el hombre, se froto la mano por su frondoso cabello y luego le miro indirectamente.

-¿Tu te piensas que tienes la suficiente voluntad para detenerme? -cuestiono expresamente.

-¿Que? -no comprendió.

-Siempre te has creído omnipotente, que tienes todas las de ganar, te sabes lo que hay que tener para detener a un criminal, pero no tienes nada para detenerme a mi.

-Con solamente mi furia me basta para detenerte -exclamo Tentomon poniendose rígido de nuevo.

Volvió el hombre a reirse de aquella forma, solo que de una forma indirecta y sin ganas.

-Has aprendido mucho gracias a tu compañero, pero yo he tenido que protegerme yo solo, ha aprender por mi mismo, y eso me hizo fuerte, y ahora con mi intelecto soy lo bastante listo para frenar a cualquier que intente ponerse en mi camino, así que ahora te lo digo, ¿es esto lo que quieres Tentomon? -explicó expresamente y luego indico.

No sabía que contestar, aquella pregunta parecía tener trampa, no sabía si iba a pasar algo o no, pero no podía dejar que ganase haciendo su juego, esto era algo que tenía que terminar.

-Si -afirmo.

Carraspeo el hombre frustado por su respuesta.

-Ah Tentomon, te creía un digimon de absolutas perfecciones, pero ahora veo que eres alguien incapaz de pensar de otra manera, así que, aquí tienes tu consecuencia -de pronto saco algo de su bolsillo con forma cilíndrica, pulso el botón que había en un extremo y de pronto salió disparada una ráfaga azul con trazos en zig-zag.

La ráfaga impacto contra Tentomon, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo derribo llevándole arrastrado hacía atrás, se golpeo contra unas cajas y luego cayo bruscamente contra el suelo mientras la montaña de cajas se le caía encima de su cuerpo. Quedo enterrado entre los materiales mientras varios destellos azules le cubrían todo el cuerpo, al momento desaparecieron.

Entonces el hombre recogió sus cosas, guardo el casco y luego agarro a Harris que se lo llevo colgando como un cadaver en su hombro, se acerco al digimon y lo miro con resentimiento.

Tentomon intento de moverse pero no podía, estaba como paralizado donde estaba.

-Lo siento, pero me has obligado a hacerlo, y ahora disculpa, que tengo trabajar que hacer, pronto voy a ser tan listo como nunca -excuso el hombre y entonces se marcho llevandose a Harris.

Tentomon intento de detenerle pero no podía levantarse, aquella extraña arma le había paralizado todo el cuerpo, estaba incapacitado, no podía mover el mas mínimo músculo excepto la boca.

-Maldito -dijo reprimiéndose.

A medida que intentaba de incorporarse, oía como el extraño agresor se estaba marchando, lo oía marcharse a través del salón y de ahí llegando al portal, supuso que intentaba salir de la casa.

-Necesito... moverme -dijo Tentomon intentando con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse normal, con toda su voluntad estaba consiguiendo apenas mover un brazo, luego consiguió mover otro mas.

Al final tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, se le fueron los efectos del arma, rápidamente se puso a seguir al hombre antes de que se fuese con el señor Harris, supuso lo peor.

El agresor salió de la casa y luego se dirigió a la furgoneta que tenía aparcada cerca del jardín, saco las llaves del coche y pulso el botón, se iluminaron los faros del coche, estaba abierto.

Tentomon corría lo mas rápido que podía pero apenas se le habían ido los efectos, empezo a sospechar de que se trataba aquella arma, pensó que debía de tratarse de un tubo paralizador, un instrumento que servía para paralizar a los digimons, pero solo era disponible en Japón, y el estaba en America, ¿como era posible que el lo tuviese?, y ademas parecía como si lo hubiese modificado, porque no se acordaba de que disparase una ráfaga así.

Abrió la parte trasera de la furgoneta, luego metió de un tirón a Harris, cayo moribundo contra la moqueta de la furgoneta, hacía gemidos de dolor debido a que apenas estaba consciente.

Consiguió salir afuera de la casa, miro a ambos lados y observo donde estaba, ya lo había metido dentro y ahora se estaba por meter en el lado derecho del coche.

-¡Oye tu! -le grito para llamar su atención.

El agresor se giro y lo miro como si no le temiese por nada del mundo, agarro de vuelta el tubo paralizador y disparo otra ráfaga.

Rápidamente se tiro al suelo esquivando la ráfaga que choco contra el portal de la casa, el impacto hizo que la ráfaga se disolviese en destellos turquesas.

Ahora que ya estaba abatido el digimon, decidió meterse ya en el coche, abrió la puerta y se metió en el asiento del conductor, puso las llaves en la ranura del volante y se oyó el ruido del motor encendiéndose.

Tentomon alzo la cabeza y observo que ya se estaba por ir, no podía permitirlo por nada.

-¡No! -dijo exasperado y entonces corrió para detenerle, justo en ese momento el coche avanzo yéndose por el lado contrario de donde vino. Levanto la pistola para probar de darle al agresor o a algúna de las ruedas para poder frenar la furgoneta.

El agresor veía por los retrovisores como el digimon se proponía a disparar, rápidamente giro con brusquedad esquivando las balas que disparaba, ningúna le dio y el coche volvió a enderezarse yéndose a toda velocidad del lugar.

-No -dijo Tentomon lamentandose por no poder frenar al conductor, se estaba escapando.

Observo como la furgoneta se iba sin saber adonde ir, pero justo en el ultimo momento, observo la matricula del coche, en un acto reflejo observo que tenía puesto: 0HQ 123

Carraspeo Tentomon pensativo, aquella matricula no sonaba muy particular, parecía como de una de las matriculas personalizadas que hacen ahora.

La furgoneta desapareció y lo que único que se veía era una silueta desapareciendo en el fondo.

-Oh -dijo Tentomon deprimido al no poder detenerle, lo tenía ya mismo y no pudo hacer nada, pero entonces se le ocurrió una forma de seguirle, ahora que ya sabía cual era su matricula, tenía que saber de quien al que pertenecía esa furgoneta.

Saco su teléfono y llamo a la central para pedir la búsqueda, marco el numero que ya estaba puesto principalmente en Contactos, lo pulso y espero la llamada, alguien contesto.

-Aquí central -se oyó la voz de una mujer.

-Central, soy el agente 0003864 Tentomon, necesito la informacíon de una matricula, el nombre es: 0HQ 123 -dicto Tentomon.

-De acuerdo, enseguida realizaremos una búsqueda -indico la mujer.

Entonces Tentomon apago su móvil, puso una mirada seria y espero a que se llamasen enseguida, porque sino la vida de aquel hombre correría peligro de la misma que los anteriores, esto era algo que tenía que terminar ya mismo.

* * *

Después de un buen rato, consiguió saber la informacíon de la matricula, pertenecía a un hombre que había comprado una matricula personalizada en un escaparate del Bronx, luego ficharon el nombre de la furgoneta, el dueño de la furgoneta pertenecía a un hombre llamado Irving Conan, observo la foto que le habían mandado y la del mismo agresor que se llevo a Harris, había dado en el clavo, ahora lo tenía fichado y se disponía a encontrarle para terminar con todo de una vez.

Siguió todo recto por una calle que daba lugar a la entrada a Nueva Jersey, al parecer Conan vivía en unos apartamentos altibajos cerca de la frontera de Jersey, según el informe de trafico, las cámaras habían detectado a una furgoneta verde con la misma matricula y se veía claramente la impresión del conductor, era Conan, entonces ya sabía adonde iba.

Siguió todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la frontera entre Nueva Jersey y Nueva York, se junto delante del peaje, se paro delante y al ver los hombres que se trataba de un policía le dejaron pasar, inmediatamente siguió todo el rumbo hacía el trayecto que había hecho hasta ahora Conan con la furgoneta.

Después de unos diez minutos, consiguió encontrar la ubicación de donde vivía Conan, vivía cerca del municipio de Longesville Bullevar, donde ahí se encuentran una variedad de apartamentos donde suele vivir gente rara que quiere permanecer solitaria, hasta ademas habían hecho una pelicula ahí que todo el mundo, lo que eso significaba que sería fácil encontrar el apartamento.

Entro en un callejón intentando de permanecer oculto entre la gente, había entrado en uno de los peores lugares posibles, nunca entendió como era que hubiese sobrevivido Conan en este tugurio, sobretodo siendo tan inteligente al robarle la informacíon a cada uno. Paso lentamente por el callejón ya que estaba llamando demasiado la atención de la gente que había alrededor, estaba toda llena de pandilleros negros que se pasaban vestidos como si fuesen moteros de los años 50, el no sabía como eran los años 50 pero al menos podía hacerse una idea según había visto en Google, sobretodo gracias a Izzy, se le vino de vuelta los remordimientos, no quería pasar por eso ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer, pero todo el asunto le reconcomía porque venía a ser lo mismo, solo que esta vez alguien estaba utilizando su genialidad para sus propios fines, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Siguió unos metros mas adelante hasta que consiguió la dirección, era el numero trece de todo el distrito, intento de avanzar mas hasta encontrar un lugar donde aparcar el coche, no quería dejarlo pro cualquier lado ya que había curiosos por todas partes, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la rivalidad que tenía Jersey con Nueva York no era para tanto, ya que al estar ahí le parecía estar como en Harlem, una vez había estado ahí, había detenido a dos jóvenes gamberros por ensuciar las paredes del castillo municipal con grafittis, cuando los detuvo se pusieron muy chungos con el, tanto que se dio cuenta de que los barrios marginales estaban volviendo a la gente desquiciada, tanto hablar de drogas los habían drogado a todos con su propia violencia, y espero que aquel hombre no fuese igual, porque sino tendría un serio problema.

Aparco el coche en un extremo y luego cogío su pistola y su placa, cerro bruscamente la puerta del coche y miro de un lado para otro, algúnos empezaron a correr de un lado para otro al ver que se trataba de un policía, solamente los digimons que se vestían de aquella forma podían significar que eran polis, mientras que algúnos se quedaron mirando como si no pasase nada, eran lo bastante pasivos como para no interponerse y llevarse problemas consigo.

Entonces miro hacía el edificio, tenía como siete plantas, y en todas ellas no entendía como era posible que nadie se diese cuenta de que había un hombre llevandose personas inconscientes a su propia vivienda, aquí había algo raro aunque pensó que se debía de tratar a la situación con el barrio, decidió dejar de mirar y decidió actuar antes de pensar que hubiese llegado demasiado tarde para impedir que Conan se volviese mas inteligente.

* * *

Camino por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso, cuando la central le aviso del informe de Conan dijeron que vivía en el numero 15, eso significaba que estaba a medio final del piso.

Camino lentamente mirando de un lado para otro para saber si no había ningún curioso por ahí, con que solamente uno llame la atención, acabaría provocandose un enorme follón que alertaría a Conan de su escondite.

A medida que andaba por todo el extremo del piso, sentía como la gente le estaba vigilando, se daba cuenta de que la gente le estaba observando por la mirilla de la puerta, casi la mayoría de toda esa gente eran solamente curiosos que querían saber a que venía un poli a su piso, normalmente la gente que vive en esos apartamentos son personas que quieres escapar de algo, y si viene un poli caminando por ahí, significa que van a tener problemas.

Unos pasos mas y llego a la vivienda numero 15, tenía el numero marcado en el portal de la puerta, carraspeo pensativamente Tentomon acerca del asunto, aún le costaba entender como era posible que la gente no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había un hombre metiendo personas ahí dentro, supuso que debía de ser que todos querían mantenerse al margen, pensaron que era tan peligroso que los mataría si abrían la boca, si era verdad que estaba sucediendo eso, entonces significaba que había un problema mucho mas gordo de lo que parecía.

Se puso delante de la puerta para oír lo que pasaba dentro, apenas se oía algo pero podía sentir que había como algo vibrando dentro, como si fuesen interferencias de ondas de radio. Sin duda algo estaba sucediendo ahí dentro y tenía que ver con mucha maquinaría electrónica.

De pronto la puerta que había al final del extremo se abrió, paso una niña pequeña de piel morena y con el pelo hecho unos rizos.

Tentomon se percato de la niña, ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer, le hizo unas señas para que permaneciese dentro de su casa, no quería que ningún civil se metiese envuelto en una redada que acabaría mal.

La niña hizo caso, afirmo con la cabeza, entonces volvió dentro y cerro la puerta.

-Uf -suspiro Tentomon al ver que hizo caso.

En ese momento oyó otra cosa, apoyo aún mas hondo la oreja para poder oír lo que sucedía, ahora oía como un aparato electrónico pero mucho mas grande, algún tipo de experimento estaba sucediendo ahí dentro. Decidió actuar antes de que sucediese algo malo.

Avanzo hacía atrás, saco su pistola y se preparo para abrir la puerta de un golpe, rápidamente levanto la puerta y la golpeo de una patada abríendola bruscamente.

Apunto firmemente con la pistola, estaba todo tan oscuro que no se podía ver algo ahí dentro, avanzo metiendose en la vivienda. A medida que avanzaba se podía ver que habían algúnos estantes apoyados en los extremos, siguió avanzo y entro en el salón, seguía sin poder ver algo pero de pronto sintió que piso algo blando, miro hacía abajo y observo que había montones de hojas de papel tiradas por el suelo.

-¿Pero que es esto? -se pregunto Tentomon al ver todo ese follón de papeles por el suelo.

Miro hacía adelante y observo que habían mas papeles, habían tantos que ocupaban toda la vivienda. Avanzo Tentomon intentando de entender a que se debía todo ese desastre, empezo a pensar que Irving estaba mas loco de lo que parecía, era como si estuviese obsesionando y esa obsesión lo llevo al desastre, cientos de papeles esparcidos como basura.

Siguió todo el rastro de papeles hasta llegar al salón, ahí observo que mas adelante estaba Irving sentado en una mesa rodeado de ordenadores que desprendían unas luces fluorescentes. En un extremo mas atrás estaba sentado el señor Harris al lado de un ordenador, llevaba puesto un caso pero mucho mas avanzado que el anterior que le puso, continuaba desorientado y medio inconsciente.

Rápidamente levanto el arma apuntando hacía Conan, estaba sentado sin inmutarse siquiera, era como si no le importase saber que estaba ahí.

De pronto Conan alzo la cabeza, esbozo la misma sonrisa irónica que ponía siempre.

-Vaya, pero mira quien tenemos aquí, quien ha conseguido encontrarme, al parecer el insecto no era tan avispado como parecía, o tal vez no lo era -exclamo Conan haciendo aquellas comentarios poéticos y erráticos que decía siempre.

-Irving Conan, queda arrestado por secuestro y obstrucción a la justicia -acordo Tentomon mientras se acercaba para detenerle.

A Irving no le importo, solamente se quedo ahí esbozando la risa irónica de siempre.

-Bueno, era obvio que dentro de poco me iban a encontrar, ¿así que ahora sabes como me llamo no? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-¿Si tanto lo sabías entonces porque sigues con esto? -cuestiono Tentomon.

-Porque es mi destino, es mi destino tener todo el conocimiento del mundo, imaginate lo que es vivir siendo mas listo que los demás, no sería eso un enorme don -exclamo Irving.

-A mi lo que me parece es que es un crimen y una aberración de la naturaleza -rectifico.

Asintió Irving agachando la cabeza, luego la levanto mirando con resentimiento al policía digimon.

-¿Porque la gente siempre tiene este miedo a lo desconocido?, a pensar que si creamos algo nuevo, acabamos creando un monstruo, algo por lo que no merece la pena existir, te parece eso una aberración, yo lo consideraría una oportunidad para demostrar tu ingenio al mundo -comento expresamente y luego cuestiono ese hecho.

-Ingenio, ingenio. Tu no tienes ingenio, les has robado la inteligencia a todo esos hombres y te consideras a ti el hombre mas listo del mundo, tu no eres eso, tu lo que eres es un fraude, admites ser alguien pero en realidad te has aprovechado de la debilidad de la gente para hacer lo que te daba la gana, eso no es tener inteligencia -reprocho Tentomon diferenciado el tema entra la inteligencia de uno y aprender a tenerla.

Asintió Irving de nuevo pero esta refunfuñando con histeria.

-Yo una vez conocí a gente como tu, se creían que ser listo era una estupidez, que no valía nada, que ser listo solo llevaba a ser anormal, y entonces todos se enfadaron con eso y le dieron un buen mamporro para que se le fuese toda esa inteligencia, todo ese conocimiento que la gente no quería ver -explicó Irving refiriendose a una moraleja de el y su pasado.

-Así que eso te paso a ti, ¿no? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Me trataron como si no fuese nada mas que un bicho raro, que los bichos solo sirven para ser controlados, para tenerles encerrados y que formen su propio granja, sus propias casas, te parece que eso es de alguien que sabe comprender tu ingenió, no -añadió Irving con descaro.

-Así que decidiste vengarte de ellos.

-No, no tuvo el ingenio para conseguir algo así, pero si tuve el ingenio suficiente para aprender a ser mejor, para tener mas sabiduría, para demostrarles a todos que mi mente estaba por encima de ellos, que yo era algo mas, que yo tenía el conocimiento suficiente, para hacerles entender, que la inteligencia superaba la estupidez que ellos tenían al respecto -reprocho Irving hartandose del tema.

-Así que decidiste secuestrar a toda esa gente para absorberles la inteligencia ya que no eran como tu, que no utilizarían su ingenio como tu te lo proponías.

-No, yo apoyaba a esa gente, pero no soportaba pensar que llegarían tan lejos sin darse cuenta de todo lo que he hecho, si conseguía tener sus mismas mentes, los ayudaría a terminar lo que ellos empezaron, y así entonces se darían cuenta de porque yo era tan útil -rectifico.

-Que los ayudarías, fijate -señalo Tentomon al señor Harris, que se encontraba en el mismo estado de antes mientras se encontraba sentado sin estar lo suficientemente consciente para enterarse de la situación-, te parece que los estas ayudando, a mi me parece que los estas castigando porque no soportas que haya alguien mas listo que tu.

-No, lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar que hayan científicos que nunca hayan logrado lo que se proponían, y con eso he conseguido dárselos, aunque apenas estoy en ello -aclaro Irving.

-No Irving, dices que eres lo bastante listo para aprender cualquier cosa, pero fijate, nos has aprendido a tener bondad, a ayudar a otros ha conseguir su meta, no, en cambió tu, te has aprovechado de ellos, les has robado sus ideas para que todos creyesen que eres como un especie de dios de la ciencia, pero no es así, tu eres otro hombre al igual que todo el mundo -le dijo Tentomon para que comprendiese la diferencia de lo que hacía.

-Y que quisieras que hiciera, dejar que otros sigan con su trabajo mientras el mundo deja que no vean lo que una persona importante podría llegar -reprocho Irving levantándose de la silla.

-Deja de hablar como si fueses un dios, aunque seas inteligente y tengas bastante intelecto, eso no basta para demostrar lo que tienes, hay cosas que hasta el propio conocimiento no comprende, yo una vez lo tuve, y sigo pensando en eso -reprocho Tentomon harto de oír como hablaba acerca de su manera de ser inteligente, luego explicó tímidamente pensando en ese hecho.

-Con tu amigo Izzy, ¿no?, le extrañas verdad -pregunto inquisitivamente Irving.

-No hables de el como si lo conocieses -le señalo Tentomon poniendose tan serio que estaba apunto de estallar de agonía.

-Si que le conozco, se muchas cosas sobre el, se que perdió a sus padres en un accidente y acabo siendo adoptado por sus tíos, se quienes son sus amigos -empezo a ir diciendo todo lo que sabía sobre Izzy.

-Para ya, ¿como es posible que sepas todo eso? -pregunto Tentomon estremeciéndose con cada cosa que decía.

-Porque ya te lo he dicho, me he alimentado la mente de científicos, tenga tanta que puedo saber cosas en apenas nada -aclaro Irving.

-Igualmente, que hayas absorbido la memoria de tanta gente eso no te hace listo, te hace un sociopata, mirate, como piensas que la gente va a sentir afecto por ti al tener toda esa informacíon, hace parecer como si supieses los secretos de todo el mundo, y eso esta mal -le aclaro Tentomon para que entendiese la cuestión sobre lo que hacía.

Irving no contesto, solamente se le quedo mirando expresando una mirada de estupefacción.

Tentomon ya no sabía que hacer, se estaba volviendo loco con todo el tema, se giro a un lado y miro al señor Harris que aún se encontraba atado en la silla.

-¿Que le estas haciendo al señor Harris? -pregunto queriendo saber lo que se proponía hacer con el.

-Lo mismo que les hice a los otros, en este mismo momento estoy absorbiendo parte de toda su memoria, con ese casco que tiene implantado, esta recogiendo parte de todo su sistema de recuerdos que hay en su cerebro permitiendo acceder a su mente. Así puedo recolectar toda la informacíon que tienen -explicó Irving como hacía para absorberles los recuerdos.

-Con que así es como lo haces, ¿no? Cuando utilizaste ese anterior caso, era permitir tener acceso a su cerebro, y ahora con eso otro, puedes quitarle los recuerdos ya que no tiene defensa, su cerebro es vulnerable ahora -opino Tentomon suponiendo que era así el planteamiento.

-Así es, luego toda esa informacíon recolectada en el ordenador, pasara a través de estos cables y vendrá hacía mi cabeza donde se unirá con el mío, seremos dos cerebros en uno -aclaro Irving.

Tentomon no podía creerlo, tanta tecnología y solamente para arrebatarles los recuerdos a la gente.

-Esto es una barbaridad -opino Tentomon horrorizado.

-No es una barbaridad, es un...

-No sigas por ahí -le replico Tentomon apuntandole con la pistola ya que no quería seguir oyendo mas cosas sobre lo que estaba haciendo era algo útil.

Irving se callo inmediatamente haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tentomon se fijo en la pantalla del ordenador, había un cartel donde ponía una barra turquesa que estaba creciendo sobre una barra mucho mas amplía y de color azul oscuro, ya casi estaba llegando al final.

-¿Que es eso de ahí? -pregunto pensando que aquello no era nada bueno.

-Ah, eso es lo que carga en introducir toda la base de recuerdos al ordenador, una vez llegue al 100% toda esa informacíon pasara hacía mi, y ya queda poco.

Tentomon se quedo estremecido, aquello significaba que aquel hombre estaba apunto de perder toda su memoria y pasaría a la de Irving, hacer eso una vez mas significaría que el se haría mas inteligente que antes.

-Desactiva eso -le pidió.

-No se puede.

-Pues al menos reviértelo -replico queriendo detener esa carga.

-No se puede, una vez que la carga este funcionando, no se puede cancelar, ese programa esta hecho para que no se pueda detener, si lo hiciese entonces el señor Harris acabara con un trauma, como lo mismo que paso antes en el garaje -mencionó Irving admitiendo que ya no había forma de pararlo, esto iba a seguir así hasta que llegase al final.

-Pues desactivalo o te juro que...

-Que que, me vas a disparar, no tuviste la voluntad antes, porque tendría que serlo ahora, ademas, si me disparases, perderías la forma de detener el programa, y no queda mucho tiempo -cuestiono Irving todos los hechos.

Tentomon ya no sabía que hacer, no podía disparar a Irving ni tampoco detener manualmente la maquina, y la barra ya casi estaba llegando a su fin, miraba a Irving y empezo a esbozar la misma sonrisa psicopata que ponía siempre, estaba entusiasmado con que sucediese así. Después de estar tanto tiempo pensándolo, al final tomo una decisión.

En ese momento cuando a la barra solamente le queda un metro por cargar del todo, alzo la pistola y disparo varias veces contra la computadora, la maquina se rompió y todos los sistemas se apagaron.

Quedaron todos a oscuras.

Tentomon asintió, había hecho lo justo, al disparar a la maquina, impidió que cargase del todo, pero aquello no permitió devolver los recuerdos de Harris, tuvo que hacer un sacrificio por detenerle.

Irving se quedo estupefacto, no podía creer que hubiese disparado, comprobó los sistemas que había en su computadora y no había nada, estaba todo en negro excepto una que tenía un cartel que decía: ERROR DEL SISTEMA, iba parpadeando a medida que aparecía sobre el documentó.

-No puede ser -dijo estupefacto y miro a Tentomon-. Lo has detenido.

-Tu me obligaste a tomar esa decisión -indico expresamente Tentomon.

Irving no podía creerlo, estaba muy cerca de conseguir ser lo suficientemente inteligente para demostrar su coeficiente, y ahora perdió su oportunidad, todo se había perdido.

-Todo ha terminado Irving, todo ha terminado -dijo Tentomon poniendose serio.

-No puedo terminar así, no puede terminar así, no puede terminar así -dijo una y otra vez mientras empezaba a caerse del asiento, se derrumbo ya que no quería creer que de verdad había perdido su oportunidad de ser inteligente.

Tentomon se quedo estupefacto al mirarle, se creía tan listo que no podía superar eso, tanto conocimiento y no le sirvió para hacer algo mas útil que pensar por si mismo, y encima lo trato como si fuese algo planteado con salvar a la humanidad, lo único que pensaba era en cálculos y dioramas, nada de tener humanidad.

Se acerco hacía Irving y saco las esposas, lo levanto y luego se las metió una por una.

-Irving Conan, quedas detenido por secuestro y obstrucción a la justicia, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, se te concede la ayuda de un abogado, si no tienes uno se te concederá uno -explicó el protocolo principal de detención.

-Ya me conozco el protocolo, yo lo se todo -mencionó Irving estupefacto y con un tono desalentador.

-Pues si ya te lo sabes todo, entonces sabes, lo que te va a pasar -exclamo irónicamente.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, llego el resto del escuadrón y varios policías empezaron a acordonar la zona mientras los investigadores se pusieron a investigar en la casa, todos entraron llevando trajes especiales creyendo que había material tóxico en el interior.

Había tanto escandolo que varias de las personas que había alrededor empezaron a curiosear la escena, algúnos se estaban portando mal con los agentes y empezaron a gritarles por meterse donde no debían, tuvieron que ocuparse los demás agentes de aquel alboroto.

Unos enfermeros llevaron en camilla al señor Harris, lo subieron con una carretilla y lo metieron dentro de la ambulancia.

Desde otro lado, Tentomon había metido a Irving en el coche, estaba dispuesto a entregárselo a la central, se queda afuera observando como se llevaban a Harris, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, estaba en perfectas condiciones, excepto porque sufrió un trauma severo después de que le hubiese quitado la informacíon en su cabeza, no sabía con creces si aquella maquina funcionaba o no, pero una cosa si sabía, ahora ya no servía para nada de utilidad.

La ambulancia ya se llevo a Harris, era la hora de irse y llevarse a Irving, abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el asiento, a su lado estaba Irving esposado y poniendo una mirada de estupefacción, aún se encontraba deprimido y atónito al no querer darse cuenta de que ya había perdido.

-¿Vas a llevarme a la central no? -pregunto Irving suponiendo.

-Así es -afirmo Tentomon.

-Era lo lógico -exclamo Irving mirando hacía otro lado.

Tentomon asintió, intento de no darle mucha charla porque ya sabía que admitiría todos los secretos y eso daría lugar a algo malo, era mejor no tratar con el, en su caso, todo había terminado. Encendió el motor del coche y se dispuso a volver a Nueva York para enviarlo a la central.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso volver por donde llego, le quedaba un tramo bastante largo.

* * *

Al final de casi media hora, ya casi estaba por llegar a Nueva York, ahí entonces tendría que enviar a Irving a un puesto de detención para enviarlo a la central y de ahí se acabaría todo el problema.

Hacer trayecto empezo a hacer aburrido, tanto tiempo estando conduciendo y teniendo a un delincuente ahí le empezaba a cansar de agonía, sabía que no podía razonar con el porque era como un suplicio, pero decidió intentar de al menos tener algúna charla para que al menos saber si todo lo que le dijo le hizo meterse en la cabeza.

-Te noto tenso -dijo Irving mirando hacía Tentomon.

-Lo se -contesto.

-¿Porque? -pregunto poniendose en aquel estado que le hacía tan incordiante.

-Porque quiero saber, si después de todo esto, ha podido hacerte entender la cuestión entre lo que es tener conocimiento, y demostrar tu ingenio, ¿has podido comprender eso Irving? -explicó la razón de porque se notaba tan nervioso y luego pregunto haciendo una razonable cuestión.

-En cierto modo si, tanto tiempo he estado buscando la forma de tener conocimiento, y al final no la encontré como yo pensaba, y ahora me ha llevado por el camino -afirmo Irving tímidamente.

-Parece que al final has podido utilizar esa inteligencia para algo -exclamo irónicamente.

Miro indirectamente Irving hacía el reflejo de la lente de arriba que mostraba los ojos de Tentomon.

-Si eso es un comentario sarcástico no ayuda, no tienes ni idea de como me he sentido, de todo lo que he hecho para luchar, para poder demostrar lo que valía, entiendo que lo que he hecho ha estado mal, pero eso no significa que mi intelecto este tan bajo para tratarlo como el de una mente enferma -reprocho cuestionando sobre ese hecho.

-No intentaba Irving, solamente quería hacerte pensar en todo el asunto, todo esto de conocimiento me aterra, no solo porque a uno le hace pensar que será diferente, sino porque saber todo es como si ya nadie estuviese a salvo de todo aquello que queremos ocultar, y también me aterra, porque ese hecho me hace acordar de un suceso, del que no se si llegare a confrontarlo -explicó Tentomon poniendose rígido al acordarse de todo lo mal que paso cuando se separo de Izzy.

Irving pudo notar a que se estaba refiriendo, pudo entender ese dolor.

-Siempre hay un camino para confrontar los cambios del futuro, tu tienes esa oportunidad -comento Irving dando a entender una moraleja.

-Puede, pero a veces la vida no se sigue con números y dioramas -dijo Tentomon y entonces giro a la derecha pasando por el puente de Jersey, ya quedaba poco.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, pudo llegar a Nueva York, hay inmediatamente se puso a buscar el puesto de detención mas cercano así poder mandarlo a central, siguieron todo recto por Brooklyn hasta encontrar un puesto de detención.

Giraron a la izquierda y se encontraron de frente contra un puesto de detención. Detuvo el coche y se espero a tomar la decisión de enviarlo.

-¿Vas a mandarme a uno de esos verdad? -pregunto Irving.

-Así es -afirmo Tentomon, intento de explicarle como sería el tema, pero suponiendo que era lo bastante listo para saber como funcionaba, supuso que sabía como sería todo el asunto-. ¿Sabes como va a ser esto verdad?

-Si, lo he aprendido de muchas cosas -afirmo Irving.

Asintió, había dado en el clavo, era obvio que se lo sabía de memoria.

-Entonces es la hora -indico y entonces salió del coche, abrió la puerta del otro lado y saco a Irving del coche, ambos marcharon hacía el puesto.

Cruzaron los peatones y los coches que venían por encima, cruzaron la vereda y llegaron delante del puesto, entonces Tentomon se puso a sacar su placa, la saco y la apoyo encima del escáner que había arriba en el pequeño ordenador portátil colocado en el tubo mediano.

Un pequeño escáner lo leyó y entonces la pantalla se abrió:

CONFIRMADO: AGENTE 0003864 TENTOMON RANGO 7 ACCEDIENDO.

Se quedaron esperando con paciencia mientras sonaba el mismo pitido insufrible que sonaba siempre, ambos intentaron de no hacerlo caso porque sabían lo insufrible que era.

-¿Porque pusieron exactamente este sonido? -pregunto Irving cuestionando ese hecho.

-No lo se -contesto Tentomon sin tener una respuesta clara.

Se terminó de oír el pitido y entonces el tubo grande se abrió, paso la puerta al otro lado como si fuese una puerta giratoria.

Inmediatamente saco la llave para las esposas, se las quito a Irving y luego lo acompaño hacía el tubo, lo metió dentro esperando a que lo escaneasen.

En ese momento el techo se abrió sacando un palo de hierro extensible con un cristal en la punta, se extendió tanto hasta quedar pegado a la cabeza de Irving, de entre el cristal salió una luz verde luminosa que cubrió todo alrededor de Irving, lo estaba escaneando, hizo una expresión de mosqueo al tener aquel enorme foco cubríendole la cara.

En ese momento termino de escanearlo y sonó un pitido y se mostró un cartel que decía:

CONFIRMADO: NOMBRE: IRVING NICHOLAS CONAN: ACUSACÍON: SECUESTRO FORZADO, ROBO DE PROPIEDAD PRIVADA Y OBSTRUCCÍON A LA JUSTICIA: DECLARACÍON: CULPABLE.

En ese momento se oyó un flojo pitido y el foco se cambió a una luz roja, entonces el hierro extensible volvió directo al techo, se guardo en el compartimento y quedo completamente guardado.

Tentomon miro hacía la pantalla y había un cartel que decía: TELETRANSPORTACÍON.

Se dispuso a pulsarlo ya que eso significaría enviarlo de vuelta, alzo el dedo apunto de tocarlo cuando entonces...

-Espera Tentomon- detuvo Irving.

Tentomon sospechaba que sucedería algo así, meneo la cabeza y lo miro indirectamente.

Entonces Irving apoyo encima sus manos y mirando con estupefacción al digimon.

-¿Piensas que vas a volver con Izzy? -pregunto Irving sobre aquel hecho.

Tentomon no supo que contestar, aquello no era que el tenía que preguntar, pero dado todo el asunto, no le quedo otro remedio.

-No lo se -contesto tímidamente.

Carraspeo irónicamente Irving, no quería negar esa posibilidad.

-Hay como una posibilidad del 97 por ciento de que eso pueda suceder, así que piensatelo bien -comento cuestionándolo como una expresión científica.

Tentomon no supo como expresar eso, pero había algo que si sabía comprender.

-Hay cosas de las que es mejor dejarlas en manos del destino -añadió expresamente. Entonces pulso el botón.

Inmediatamente todo el tubo descendió llevandose a Irving, desapareció por completo.

Tentomon asintió, hoy no estaba en su mejor noche, ni con su mejor detención, pero si la mas difícil, eso era todo un logro. Miro hacía el ordenador y la pantalla cambió mostrado ahora un nuevo cartel que decía: ACCESO CONCEDIDO, GRACIAS POR SUS SERVICIOS AGENTE 0003864.

El cartel se fue pero al instante apareció otro que decía: DECLARACÍON DE PRUEBAS.

En ese instante se abrió la tapa del tubo mediano.

Tentomon resoplo quejándose, no había cogido nada que el tuviese encima, ya que los demás policías se llevaron las pruebas, pero si había una cosa que si cogío. Saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta el tubo petrificador, lo apoyo encima del tubo haciendo presión para que cabiese, lo metió y entonces se cerro la tapa.

El cartel cambió y ahora decía:

CONFIRMADO: DOS PRUEBAS A DECLARAR. ACCESO CONCEDIDO GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO.

Entonces el tubo mediano succionó la prueba llevándosela a la central.

Resoplo amargadamente, no sabía lo que le pasaría a Irving, una cosa si sabía es que de un caso así el acabaría metido en un psiquiátrico para que le estudiasen la mente.

Se expreso angustiosamente y decidió volver a su coche para irse a su casa, hoy esta noche había terminado.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se oía el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, la puerta estaba algo mal, pensó que en algún momento tendría que llamar para que la pudiesen arreglar.

Dejo su chaqueta en el guardarropa y luego se acosto en el sofá que tenía en el centro de la sala.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el móvil, observo todos los mensajes que tenía, eran todos de la central felicitándole por su captura, aprovechando decidió solicitar una visita para saber de que se trataba aquel caso y como funcionaba, eso le seguía dando vueltas y no lo comprendía.

Asintió y luego se regocijo sobre el sofá, estaba cansado, cansado del tema de siempre, toda esta discusión de tener conocimiento le hacía sentir inferior, tanto hablar de inteligencia le hacía parecer como si su amigo Izzy estuviese por encima de el. Pero aquello no era verdad.

Cuando intento de apagar el móvil acabo pulsando cualquier cosa por accidente y se prendió la galería de imágenes, se mostró la imagen de donde estaba Izzy recién aprobado en el instituto y estaba el para reunirse con el, habían pasado tres años desde que acabaron con su primera batalla, y en ese momento sintió mucha satisfacción al verle, pero ahora apenas sentía algo, ya no sabía como expresarse, lo único que tenía en la mente ahora, era todo el rollo del conocimiento.

En ese momento pensó, todo ese conocimiento no le valió a Irving a ser mejor, pero el también lo tenía y le servía para algo, no podía quedarse todo el tiempo lamentandose por no tener la misma inteligencia que el, necesitaba aprender a superar ese miedo de envidiarle por cuestiones que no llegaban a ningúna parte, tenía que llamarle y hablar con el.

Agarro el teléfono y se propuso marcar el numero que el había conseguido gracias a la central, encontró el numero y lo marco, se lo puso en la oreja y espero a que contestase, lo único que se podía oír era el sonido de espera que hacía siempre.

En ese momento se calló y se oyó una voz.

-Hola, diga, ¿quien es? -se escucho preguntar a Izzy, era el.

Tentomon no pudo creerlo, estaba oyéndole su voz de devuelta, no se lo podía creer, se llevo la mano a la boca por eso.

-Diga, ¿quien es? -reprimió Izzy al ver que nadie contestaba.

-Hola Izzy, soy yo, Tentomon, te parecerá raro que después de todos estos años, no nos hayamos podido ver, pero... quisiera hablar contigo -hablo Tentomon.

* * *

FIN

HASTA EL PROXIMO AGENTE: SIGUIENTE PALMON


	5. Agente 5: Palmon

THE DIGIMON SQUAD

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

AGENTE 5: PALMON

De todas las separaciones que hubo, la suya fue la mas desastrosa, cuando ella quiso reprimir que no quería separarse de ella, Mimi le grito que se fuese, aquello fue algo que nunca había visto en ella, le aterrorizaba aquel momento, pero ahora empezo a acostumbrarse, al igual que su nueva vida.

Todo había cambiado, ya no era la misma persona dulce que solía ser antes, ahora era una persona seria al igual que el resto de sus compañeros digimons, todo cuando ellos creían sobre la amistad, se desvaneció y se convirtió en algo incurable, algo que ellos jamas lo solucionarían, si es que era posible, ya que ya nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo.

Los tiempos habían cambiado, ya no estaba en Japón, ahora estaba en una parte urbanística de Nueva York al igual que sus compañeros digimons, trabajaba en el mismo escuadrón, y tenía la mayoría de las misiones, solo que había a veces en que se sentía frustada de su trabajo, tanto tiempo deteniendo a los humanos, le hacía ver un concepto muy oscuro del ser humano, ella no era de esos, ella era de los que cazaban digimons que hacían travesuras, aquello no le perturbaba para nada, pero en cambio ella tampoco era la misma, así que ya no valía para nada esa opinión en si.

Estaba conduciendo su coche por un enorme transito cerca de la costa de Manhattan, las noches eran las peores horas donde se podía trabajar, no soportaba ahí esas horas.

Al final consiguió salir de entre el transito y avanzo todo derecho hasta entrar en una ruta donde no pasaba nadie, giro a la izquierda y entro todo derecho en un parking donde normalmente solamente entran las personas mas curiosas, el típico escenario de una pelicula de detectives.

Bajo con el descapotable que le había dado la central, y luego giro a la derecha, estaciono el coche en un extremo vacío que había en un rincón, lo movió para dejarlo bien estacionado, y apago el motor del coche.

Ahora que ya tenía su lugar de observación, era hora de mirar el formulario con la misión que le habían entregado, abrió la guantera y saco el sobre con el expediente de el suceso que consternaba a su misión, lo abrió y miro dentro del formulario.

Según lo que decía el formulario, había un grupo de ladrones que estaban atracando en las joyerías de centros comerciales de lujo, eran un grupo de cinco hombres y una mujer, al parecer la mujer era la que los dirigía a todos. Durante el robo se habían llevado una fortuna de cien collares de perlas, trece docenas de anillos con diamantes, y demás accesorios.

_Todo un lujo se han llevado, _pensó Palmon al ver la cantidad de joyas que se llevaron, entonces se acordo de que eso de las joyas era algo que le interesaba a Mimi, le fascinaba los collares y la moda porque tenía eso de presumir, y eso de que en toda su vida tanto humano como digimon se habían encariñado con ella, como para no decir que era la guapa del grupo.

Siguió mirando el formulario y observo lo siguiente que decían, no pudieron identificar quienes eran los agresores pero si pudieron identificar a la mujer líder de la banda, era una mujer de unos treinta años y rubia con el pelo largo, ahí eso descartaba que podría tratarse de la típica mujer que se cree la jefa de todo y presume, esto no era la primera vez que había pasado algo así.

Siguió leyendo y observo que cuando salieron de la tienda se habían largado en una furgoneta negra, un jeep del 2013, eso podía descartar que podían haber sacado el coche de un desguasadero, un sitio donde se colección coches que están apunto de convertirse en chatarra. Eso ahí daba una posible idea, pero no le servía si no sabía donde tenía que empezar a buscar.

La banda continuo robando hasta nueve tiendas, en todas ellas habían todo tipo de joyas a buen recaudo, ahí estaba su patrón, siempre iba a por las joyas buenas, entonces supo donde buscar, recordó que dentro de poco se iba a celebrar una nueva glamurosa tienda, ahí estaría la joya que significaría el botín definitivo, si es verdad que los ladrones iban a ir ahí, tenía que actuar ya, cerro el formulario dejándolo a un lado y se preparo para irse a esa ubicación, encendió el motor del coche y avanzo hacía atrás dispuesta a salir del parking, se dispuso a llegar a esa joyería a tiempo de poder impedir otro de esos robos, esto era algo que tenía que terminar ya mismo.

* * *

Recorrió todas las calles buscando el local donde estaba la joyería, tenía que encontrarla rápido o sino perdería la única oportunidad de detener a aquellos delincuentes. Miro a ambos lados buscando cada lugar donde hubiese algúna especie de presentación, si es verdad que hoy era la inauguración para presentar la joya del momento, tenía que haber algo que se iluminase por todo el barrio.

Carraspeo quejándose al ver que no encontraba, empezaba a resultar esto aburrido, si hubiese estado con su amiga Mimi a lo mejor la cosa habría estado mas entretenida, empezaba a extrañar sus quejas sobre que quería marchar a tal sitio o quería siempre salirse con la suya con cualquier estrafalaria, bajo lentamente la cabeza al reconocer su frustacíon.

De pronto sonó la bocina de un coche, reaccionó espontáneamente y giro a la derecha casi esquivando a un coche que venía todo derecho, se había despistado y casi estaba apunto de llevarse a un coche por delante.

-Mierda -dijo reprochando avergonzada por aquel error.

Siguió todo recto hasta llegar a una curva, ahí se detuvo un momento y observo algo que había a unos pocos metros, a lo lejos se veía la inauguración, era un edificio con un cartel enorme encima y unas luces que cubrían todo por encima, aquello era la joyería que estaba buscando.

Frunció el ceño seriamente y marcho directa hacía la joyería, avanzo y fue todo derecho hasta llegar a un pequeño estacionamiento que había en la esquina, estaciono el coche y luego apago el motor.

Se quito el cinturón de seguridad, miro inquisitivamente a la joyería, no quería perder el objetivo de vista, si algo estaba por venir, eso era la banda que venía a llevarse el botín que había dentro.

Mientras miraba atentamente la joyería empezo a pensar en la jefa de la banda, en el informe que decían que aquella era mujer parecía muy dominante, como que se creía que era una reina, y que era capaz de matar a cada uno de sus hombres por lo inútiles que eran, esa incógnita se le vino a la cabeza, empezo a pensar que era algo parecida a Mimi, estaba metida con el mismo comportamiento solo que mas hostil e indirecto con los demás, solamente le importaban las joyas, pero ahora empezo a darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de por querían las joyas, habían atracado en nueve tiendas y no paraban todavía, al principio pensó que debía de tratarse de contrabando, pero todavía seguían y no paraban, como si no hubiesen tenido suficiente, aquí había algo que no comprendía y la única forma de averiguarlo, era detenerlos a todos.

Siguió mirando a la joyería y no aparecía nadie sospechoso, seguía entrando gente mientras los aparcachoches ayudaban a los invitados, empezo a pensar en lo mal que iba a estar la gente cuando los fuese a atracar, normalmente los delincuentes siempre se llevan algúna pertenencia, pero en cambió ellos solamente les interesan las joyas que ahí hay metidas, esta claro que nos les interesan para nada atracar a los ricos, pero a que se debía eso.

Se giro a un lado y observo algo extraño, observo que mas adelante venía una furgoneta yendo a toda velocidad, iba en dirección hacía la joyería, se extraño porque pensaba que era un loco que iba al volante, pero no, resulto ser lo obvio, siguió avanzo la furgoneta hasta que entonces choco con el coche que estaba aparcado en la entrada, se la dio de bruces contra el parachoques.

-¿Pero que demonios? -pregunto Palmon extrañada al ver esa escena.

El aparcacoches que había en la entrada se puso como loco y empezo a golpear a la furgoneta, la furgoneta se abrió y salieron un grupo de personas vestidas de cuero y con armas, uno de ellos levanto su rifle y golpeo en la cara del aparcacoches, el golpe fue tan doloroso que el aparcacoches se llevo la mano a la cara, luego un par mas de ellos le empezaron a dar patadas contra su estomago, quedo tan dolorido que cayo al suelo mientras lo seguían golpeando con descaro.

-Dios mío -se dijo sorprendida al ver la brutalidad que había en aquellas personas.

Dejaron al aparcacoches a un lado mientras empezaron a entrar en la joyería mientras alzaban sus armas, uno de ellos pudo reconocer, se trataba de la mujer de rubio, se le podía notar el color de su pelo en tan solo a unos metros, estaba claro que eran ellos y habían venido con un propósito.

Frunció el ceño dispuesta a actuar, agarro su placa y su pistola y se dispuso a actuar con rapidez, abrió la puerta del coche y marcho corriendo a la joyería lo mas rápido que podía.

* * *

La gente del interior de la joyería empezo a disfrutar del banquete y de la presentación de las joyas, habían todo tipo de muestrarios donde habían todo tipo de joyas y collares.

En un cartel que había en un extremo, se podía ver que iban a mostrar la gran joya de todas, La Boca de Leon Enfurecido, mostraba el dibujo de la escultura de un león que escupe un rubí por su boca mientras abre la boca.

Todo estaba en calma hasta que entonces entraron un grupo de personas, la mujer de rubio con sombrero de invierno y gafas de sol alzo el arma y empezo a disparar al aire, las balas resonaron por el techo mientras caían los cartuchos.

La gente reaccionó despavorida y empezo a correr en ambos lados para cubrirse de los disparos.

-¡Todos al suelo!, esto es un atraco hijos de puta! -ordeno la mujer mientras seguía disparando con el arma, la gente siguió gritando mientras algúnos trataban de escapar.

A un lado apareció un guardia y rápidamente saco el arma dispuesto a actuar.

Uno de los compinches se fijo en el guardia y se movió apuntando al guardia, disparo y el hombre recibió varios disparos en el pecho, se tambaleo cayendo sobre una columna.

La gente grito despavorido mientras empezaron a tirarse al suelo para cubrirse de los disparos.

-Tiraos todos al suelo y nadie saldrá herido, o os pasara lo mismo que a ese guardia entrometido de los cojones -grito la mujer para hacer que todos obedecieran, se giro a un lado y observo que el guardia continuaba vivo y estaba por coger de nuevo su pistola.

Se giro y rápidamente disparo con su rifle al guardia, recibió varios disparos y aquello fue fatal, se desplomo sin moverse mientras se le oía un gemido de dolor.

La gente grito aún mas al ver que dispararon al guardia.

Uno de los compinches miro al otro con una cara de estupefacción, el otro casi no le respondió ni mucho, entonces se acerco a su jefa.

-Pero Marisa, ¿que coño estas haciendo? Vas a hacer que nos maten a todos -le pregunto a su jefa ya que no entendía a que vino que le disparase al guardia.

Entonces su jefa le agarro del traje mientras le miraba con una mirada de agonía.

-Cuantas putas veces te tengo que decir que no digas mi nombre, capullo -le reprocho y entonces le tiro al suelo, cayo tambaleandose de culo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin saber que pasaba.

La jefa resoplo amargadamente y luego se froto el pelo hacía atrás, alzo el arma mirando a cada uno de las personas que había.

-Haber, os prometo que no os pienso hacer daño mientras me digáis donde esta el puñetero Boca de Leon -acordo Marisa y siguió disparando contra el aire.

La gente se cubrió apoyando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

El grupo de cinco compinches se quedo atónito al ver que su jefa estaba descontrolada, uno de ellos se le acerco y le dijo.

-Pero jefa, ¿que coño te pasa?, como sigas vas a acabar desperdiciando todas nuestras balas -pregunto el compinche queriendo saber porque se comportaba de esa manera.

Entonces la jefa alzo el arma apuntandole con malicia al pecho.

-Y eso a mi que me importa, quiero esa joya y la quiero ya mismo, ¿entiendes? -cuestiono.

Afirmo el compinche meneando la cabeza.

-¿A quien eres leal? -pregunto para saber de que lado estaba, porque si estaba del lado equivocado, tendría problemas.

-A usted jefa -afirmo el compinche.

-Bien -sonrío la jefa al ver que había acertado-. Ahora vuelve con los tuyos.

-Si jefa -ordeno el hombre y volvió atemorizado el hombre con los demás.

Mientras tanto Palmon intento de entrar en la joyería, pero estaba el problema de que estaban todos demasiado armados, entrar ahí sería un suicidio.

-Maldicion -reprocho Palmon al ver que no había una forma fácil de entrar.

De pronto oyó un gemido, se giro y observo de que se trataba del aparcacoches que le habían zurrado antes, se levanto mientras se frotaba la nariz del fuerte golpe que le dieron.

Se acerco Palmon hacía el y le ayudo a enderezarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto para saber su estado.

El hombre se saco la mano de la cara para mostrar que tenía la nariz ensangrentada, le habían pegado tan fuerte que se la rompieron.

-¿Que coño ha pasado? -pregunto el aparcacoches sin tener idea de todo lo ocurrido.

-Un grupo de ladrones han entrado en la tienda, los tienen a todos metidos ahí dentro, creo que son como unos seis y tienen a un montón de gente como rehenes -mencionó Palmon histérica.

El aparcacoches reacciono espontáneamente y se levanto mirando hacía la puerta de entrada, podía observar como un grupo de hombres trajeados portaban armas y tenían a toda la gente tirada en el suelo, el hombre se desespero al ver esa escena.

-Oh no, hay que ayudarles -pidió nerviosamente el hombre a la digimon.

-No puedo, si entro ahí sería un suicidio y sobre todo por la gente -comento Palmon dando a entender el serio problema de si entraba de mala manera.

El hombre volvió a desesperarse, tanto que casi parecía como que estuviese apunto de vomitar.

Entonces Palmon se quedo pensando, no podía entrar por la puerta principal, necesitaba entrar por algún escondrijo para poder entrar y sacar a la gente primero.

-¿Hay algúna otra puerta ademas de esta? -pregunto dirigiendose al aparcacoches.

-Esta la puerta de la cocina al otro lado del callejón -indico.

-De acuerdo. Usted intente de avisar a la policía yo me encargare de salvar a toda esa gente -pidió Palmon al aparcacoches para al menos tener algo de tiempo.

-De acuerdo -acepto el hombre y entonces marcho corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Mientras, Palmon abrió el cargador de su arma y observo que cargado a tope, tenía balas suficientes para poder enfrentarse a todo ese grupo, ahora solo hacía falta entrar ahí y sacar a toda la gente antes de que acabasen muertos o peor.

* * *

Marisa la jefa paseaba deambulando por toda la sala mientras sus compinches se ocupaban de llevarse todas las joyas en unas bolsas de patatas, eran tan grandes que podían meterse todo tipo de cosas, miro de un lado para otro intentando de buscar a la persona mas razonable para obligarle a sacar donde se encontraba la joya del león.

-Haber, escuchadme atentamente, se donde cojones se encuentra el rubí, pero necesito la informacíon y el numero para poder abrir la caja fuerte, así que ahora digo, como no vengo aquí el encargado de seguridad, empezare a matar a todos vosotros a menos que no se presente, y no quiero que nadie se haga el heroe, entendido -acordo la mujer para que no hubiese ningún error.

La gente se desespero, ahora la cosa iba a peor, el hombre que se ocupaba de la caja fuerte se encontraba debajo de una de las mesas al lado de una mujer de cincuenta años con el pelo rojizo y llevando una chaqueta de chanel, miro al otro lado y se dio cuenta que estaba el hombre que se encargaba de ello, era un hombre de unos treinta años, calvo, y con un traje gris y una corbata roja donde se le resaltaba el aspecto de un ejecutivo profesional. El hombre miro a la mujer sabiendo que sabía quien era y tendría que tomar la decisión obvia a menos que empezasen a matar gente.

-Será mejor que lo haga -pidió sinceramente la mujer.

-Si lo hago me mataran de todas formas -exclamo expresamente el hombre.

Esbozo la mujer una expresión de ironía ante aquel comentario.

-Haber, quien de todos ustedes es el supervisor, que responda ya mismo o vuelo los sesos de toda esta gente ya mismo -reprocho la jefa para meterle el miedo al responsable.

La gente esbozo un grito de euforia.

Los compinches volvieron a quedarse estupefactos porque ya no entendían a que se debía la ira que tenía su jefa, en todas las misiones ella no se había comportado así, uno de ellos se acerco lo mas cerca que pudo para poder hablar con ella.

-Pero jefa, ¿que coño te pasa? ¿Desde cuando te pones así? -pregunto reprochando.

Entonces la jefa se giro alzando su arma con una sola mano y apuntando directamente a su compinche.

-¿Algúna queja? -pregunto a punta de pistola.

El hombre se callo, sabía que si decía algo que le indignase le pegaría un tiro, decidió no hacer nada sabiendo como se iba a poner luego.

-No -contesto atemorizado.

-Bien -indago al ver que era leal, luego se giro mirando de vuelta a la gente-. Haber, no pienso quedarme aquí todo el dia, así que ahora lo digo, ¿donde esta el supervisor?

El supervisor no sabía que hacer, estaba tan nervioso que no tenía la voluntad para poder hacer lo que les decían, pero si lo hacía al final acabarían con el de la misma forma que acabaron con el guarda, continuaba el cuerpo de guarda en el extremo, prácticamente estaba muerto.

Mientras, Palmon dio la vuelta por todo el callejón hasta encontrar la puerta externa que daba a la cocina, se apresuro a abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, trato de girar la el picaporte pero era algo imposible, estaba completamente cerrado y no tenía la llave.

-Mierda -reprocho Palmon al ver que no podía abrir la puerta.

Al no tener mucho tiempo se le ocurrió lo único mas sensato que se le podía ocurrir en esos casos, dio un paso hacía atrás y luego alzo el arma, disparo y la cerradura estallo en pedazos.

Dentro de la joyería, resonó un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Marisa.

-A mi me ha parecido un disparo -opino uno de los compinches.

La jefa reprocho, no quería llegar a pensar que había alguien mas dentro armado.

-Ve tu a comprobarlo -se dirigió al compinche que estaba delante de los acaparadores rotos.

-¿Porque yo? -pregunto sin saber porque se dirigía a el teniendo al resto delante.

-Porque te lo digo yo, vamos ve ahí mira y que pasa -reprocho incrédulamente y luego una hizo una expresión severa para que fuese a mirar.

El compinche acepto a regañadientes y fue a mirar que pasaba, luego Marisa se dirigió de vuelta a la gente, se dirigió a uno de los hombres que parecían el dueño del local.

-¿Hay alguien mas aquí que lleve un arma? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-No, el único que traía un arma era aquel hombre -señalo al guardia que ahora se encontraba muerto en el lateral de la esquina.

-Ya veo -opino al ver que alguien mas se había metido dentro, en ese caso tenía que actuar ya mismo o acabaría perdiendo todo el logro.

Palmon entro en la cocina, alzo el arma para ver si no había nadie o no, miro de un lado a otro y fue recorriendo toda la cocina para ver si encontraba a mas gente, recorrió el lugar al lado de un grupo de mesas donde estaba la comida media hecha, se habían ido los cocineros en plena preparación, encontró la puerta que daba al exterior, de pronto oyó algo que venía.

Se abrió la puerta y rápidamente se bajo entre la mesa para cubrirse, el que entro fue uno de los compinches, alzaba el arma mientras se decía cosas a si mismo.

-Maldita jefa será esta, no nos deja un suspiro y encima se pone a matar gente sin pensar en las cosas, esta tía será una zorra -comento el hombre mientras se ponía a recorrer la cocina.

Palmon se ponía a escuchar lo que decía el hombre mientras se movía por debajo de la mesa intentando de ponerse al otro lado, tenía una idea para poder tumbarle, necesitaba saber quienes eran y que era lo que se proponían.

El hombre suspiraba nervioso, estaba agotado de tener que escuchar las quejas de su jefa, de pronto se fijo en una manzana que estaba cortada por la mitad, cogío un trozo y empezo a comérsela.

-¿Porque nunca no nos deja hacer nada? Nos mantiene aquí como si fuésemos sus sirvientes, no entiendo porque a estas horas no la ha matado nadie, ni siquiera tiene ningún poder, ni siquiera tiene a uno de esos digimons para poder torturarnos cuando ella no este.

Palmon intento de ignorar aquel ultimo comentario pero pudo entender lo que decía antes, estaba claro que su jefa era mujer presumida y arrogante, alguien a quien solamente le importaba llevarse todo, eso justo le recordaba a alguien, solo que esta vez era una persona mucho mas cruel.

Siguió paseando el hombre mientras seguía diciendo todas sus opiniones.

-Algún dia de estos me marchare y le diré a esa zorra que se vaya a tomar por el cuelo, no sirve para una mierda, que completa inútil -opino descaradamente.

Aprovechando que estaba dando la vuelta, intento de moverse hacía el otro lado, pero por accidente toco una sartén que estaba tirada en el suelo por accidente, el golpe hizo resonar el metal.

Rápidamente reaccionó ante aquel ruido y se giro alzando con toda firmeza el arma.

-Mierda -reprocho silenciosamente al ver que estropeo el plan, pero tenía otra forma.

El hombre se fijo en todo alrededor, sabía que había alguien por algúna parte, pero estaba oculto, frunció el ceño seriamente mientras se comía el resto de la manzana.

Agarro rápidamente la sartén y se fue moviendo hacía atrás.

Intento de fijarse en todos los huecos por donde pudiese estar escondido alguien, no veía ningún rastro pero tenía sus sospechas, siguió avanzo hasta poder tener algúna pista, miro a ambos lados hasta que se fijo en la mesa que tenía delante, había un hueco enorme por debajo por donde podía pasar una persona.

Carraspeo seriamente y entonces empezo a acercarse a la mesa para poder coger desprevenidamente al sujeto que se encontraba debajo. Se acerco y espero unos minutos para sorprenderlo, hizo como si estuviese mirando hasta otra parte, decidió y entonces se enderezo.

-Ja -dijo sorprendidamente y entonces miro a abajo y no había nadie, solamente habían unos cubiertos tirados por el suelo pero nadie mas.

Carraspeo sorprendido por eso, estaba claro que no había habido nadie, se levanto para seguir mirando pero en cuanto se giro para mirar de frente, estaba la digimon y desprevenidamente le golpeo en la cabeza con la sartén.

-Oh -el golpe fue tan fuerte que le hizo caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Palmon se tuvo encima de el y luego empezo a quitarle todas las cosas que tenía encima, armas, teléfonos, navajas, estaba preparado como para ir a la guerra.

De pronto el hombre se despertó sin tener idea de nada, no se acordaba de que había pasado en el ultimo momento, de pronto intento de levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba esposado al radiador, intento de quitárselo pero no podía, estaba atrapado.

De pronto se oyó un carraspeo. Miro hacía adelante y observo que había una digimon delante suyo, se enderezo mirándole a la cara mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

-Muy bien cabron, seguramente no querrás que te mate, o a lo mejor prefieres que te mate tu jefa como se llame, seguramente ni siquiera tendrá al menos la piedad para poder perdonarte por tu error, así que ahora te pido, ¿dime quien coño sois y que os proponéis? -acordo Palmon para que entendiese como iba a ser si no cooperaba.

El hombre intento de no decirle nada, pero la forma en que había dicho todo eso le hacía entrar en pavor, estaba claro que la cosa iba a ser así, no tenía otra opción, no quería vérselas con su jefa.

-Su nombre es Marisa Keller, somos un grupo que ella ha contratado para poder robar las joyas mas importantes de la ciudad -empezo a admitir.

Carraspeo Palmon al ver que empezaba a cooperar perfectamente.

-Muy bien así me gusta, ahora dime, ¿para que demonios queréis esas joyas?, ¿para vendérselas a un contrabandista? -pregunto queriendo saber que pretendían con los robos.

-No, nada eso, la verdad es que ya ni se lo que hago, ella nos dijo que era para hacer un negocio, pero empiezo a creerme que ella solamente nos esta robando las joyas apropósito, es una maldita niña presumida que se cree la reina de todo, nos obliga como si fuésemos sus sirvientes personales -admitió el hombre poniendose histérico.

-Ahora empezo a comprenderlo todo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquella mujer era como su amiga Mimi, solo que peor, ademas ser hipócrita era lo bastante lista para reclutar a un grupo de gente para que le hiciese sus cosas.

Se levanto dispuesto a actuar, ahora que ya sabía lo que pretendían, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿No me vas a dejar aquí verdad? -pregunto el hombre al ver que lo iba a dejar esposado todo el tiempo.

Le apunto con el arma mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Mejor que estar con ella -cuestiono irónicamente.

-Tal vez -opino sobre ese hecho.

-Intente de hacer algún ruido, y recibirás un balazo por ahí -acordo para que no se inmutase, entonces se marcho dispuesta a sacar a toda la gente de ahí y a enfrentarse a Marisa.

El hombre se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer, solamente con el pensamiento de que estaba encantado de que le metiese una bala a Marisa, así la podía hacer callar.

Mientras, el supervisor ya no podía aguantarlo mas, ahora la mujer esa se estaba poniendo a agarrar a todas las personas que podía solamente para presionarlas, los trataba a todos como si no fuesen seres humanos, aquella mujer era despiadada, como continuase así, al final los acabaría matando a todos, tenía que actuar ya o sería demasiado tarde para los otros.

-Yo soy el supervisor -indico eufóricamente el hombre al levantarse-. Pero por favor no mate a los otros, por favor, se lo ruego.

Los compinches levantaron sus armas apuntandole por si hacía algúna cosa sospechosa, Marisa fijo su mirada en el y tenía el aspecto como para ser exactamente el supervisor.

-¿Es usted? -pregunto por verificar.

-Así es señora, soy yo, le ayudare a abrir la caja fuerte -acepto el hombre-. Pero por favor, no haga daño a todas estas personas.

Marisa se quedo pensando, estaba claro de que si era el y había aceptado con toda decisión, pero sospechaba de que algo así no pudiese ser tan cierto, si lo iba a hacer, debía tener precaución con el.

-De acuerdo, ¿dígame donde esta? -pregunto con mala gana.

-Esta por ahí, puedo guiárselo...

-Déjelo, iré yo mismo y usted me va a dar la combinación -acordo para no tener sospechas.

-De acuerdo -acepto tímidamente el supervisor.

Entonces Marisa se dirigió hacía el supervisor, lo agarro del hombre y se lo llevo a la cámara acorazada, se giro dirigiendose hacía sus compinches que continuaban parados donde estaban.

-Procuraos de que nadie se mueva -los aviso a ambos.

-De acuerdo jefa -acepto uno de ellos, que parecía ser el segundo al mando.

Entonces marcho Marisa entrando en la sala de la cámara acorazada, paso por un pasillo estrecho rodeado de cajas fuertes blindadas y con un cerrojo digital, intento de seguir adelante pero el supervisor estaba andando como si no pudiese mas, para ella era como un idiota imposible de manejar, no servía nada mas que para sermonear y servir como un mayordomo.

En ese momento los compinches se encontraban sin saber que hacer, les había pedido que vigilasen a los rehenes, pero estaban en un situación que había dejado de ser emocionante.

-En serio tíos, me estoy aburriendo, porque no nos largamos de aquí con todo el botín -sugirió con descaro uno de los compinches.

-Callate imbecil, sabes bien que tenemos que seguir las ordenes de la jefa -reprocho el segundo al mando poniendose testarudo con el tema.

-Joder tío, porque seguimos hacíendola caso, no nos trata como si no fuésemos un equipo, nos trata como si fuésemos mas bien sus mascotas, no entiendo porque seguimos con ella -comento quejándose al no entender porque seguían escuchando y obedeciendo a su jefa.

-Pues porque ella después de esto nos lo va a recompensar -aclaro el tercero.

-Entonces porque no nos ha recompensado por lo menos después de los otros atracos -cuestiono.

Aquello dejo perplejo a los otros tres al darse cuenta de que ni habían recibido la mas mínima recompensa por todos los robos que hicieron.

-Empiezo a pensar que a esta jefa nos importa una mierda lo que nos suceda -opino el cuarto.

A medida que los rehenes continuaban tirados en el suelo y oyendo las quejas de los ladrones, Palmon empezo a avanzar por los estantes derruidos, quería llegar a por uno de los rehenes para poder hacerle entender como iba a hacer para sacarles de aquí, se dirigió a uno de los camareros, era un afroamericano de piel morena y bien arreglado.

-Ey -le toco en la pierna para llamar su atención.

El hombre se giro y se sorprendió enseguida al ver a una digimon, estuvo casi apunto de hablar cuando entonces le detuvo.

-No diga nada, pero escuche atentamente, quiero que avise a la persona que tiene al lado y que le diga que en cuanto de la señal, quiero que todos corran hacía la cocina, hay una puerta abierta, quiero que se lo diga a la persona que tiene por los dos lados y que luego ambos se lo pasen uno por uno, ¿entendido? -acordo Palmon para tener asegurado la salvación de los rehenes.

Afirmo el hombre con la cabeza.

-Bien, hagalo -le ordeno y entonces el hombre se junto al lado de un hombre mayor que tenía.

Le toco y entonces le fue diciendo el plan, luego se dirigió a la otra persona que tenía delante, y luego a la de al lado, y así formando una cadena.

Los compinches no paraban de quejarse de lo ansiosos que estaban por marcharse, el segundo al mando se fijo que algúnos de los rehenes empezaban a ir diciendose cosas el uno al otro, como pasandose un rumor.

-Ey, alto que estáis conspirando -reprocho el segundo al mando.

Las personas se detuvieron al ver que le descubrieron.

El compinche empezo a sospechar de que se tramaban algo, se acerco a uno que tenía adelante, era un hombre un poco mayor y bien trajeado.

-Tu, dime que estaban diciendo -le pidió con mala gana.

El hombre no supo que decir, no podía decirlo lo obvio porque sino se estropearía todo el plan, entonces se le ocurrió decir lo mas obvio que se le podía ocurrir.

-Me estaban diciendo que tu jefa es un poco zorra, ¿no te parece? -admitió incrédulamente.

-Ja, y que lo digas -opino aceptando ese comentario.

-¿Joder tío que haces?, haciendo amigos con las víctimas -cuestiono incrédulamente el segundo compinche.

-No, pero al menos alguien ha tenido la bondad de decir lo que todos pensamos -opino el segundo compinche al mando.

-Si, como si supieran lo que es estar con ella -comento sarcásticamente el tercer compinche. Ambos compinches empezaron a reír a carcajadas por aquel comentario.

Mientras, Palmon estaba escondida detrás de uno de los escaparates, se estaba preparando para dar el golpe que iba a salvar a la gente, pero tenía que hacerlo bien, porque sino alguien mas ya acabaría muerto, ya era demasiado tarde para el guarda pero no para ellos, tenía que ir con precaución, saco de su chaqueta unas mini bombas de humo, tenía al menos dos, lo suficiente como para conseguir una distracción, pero sino servían, entonces todos ellos estaban muertos.

Marisa recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar a la cámara acorazada, había una puerta circular enorme de metal y con un montón de aparatos de alta gama.

-¿Como se abre esto? -pregunto Marisa.

-Se tiene que pulsar las teclas en el ordenador numérico -señalo el hombre a un cerrojo digital que había apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta acorazada, por debajo habían unas teclas con los números dibujados en blanco, y arriba estaba una pantalla digital con un fondo turquesa.

-¿Cual es el código? -pregunto para saber que teclear.

-Es: 9-1-0-5-5-0 -dicto el supervisor.

Marisa se acerco y pulso las teclas según lo que le había dicho el hombre, las pulso todas pero entonces se oyó una voz digital que venía del aparato.

IDENTIFICACÍON DE RETINA

Marisa se quedo perpleja al oír eso, y sobre todo porque no se abrió para nada la puerta.

-¿Que coño es esto? -pregunto queriendo entender de que se trataba eso.

-Es el sistema de escáner de retina, se necesita la huella dactilar del ojo para poder abrir la puerta, el único que puede abrir eso soy yo, así que tendría que apoyar -explicó el supervisor dando a entender que su ojo era la ultima clave para poder abrir la puerta.

Marisa ya se sabía lo que tenía que hacer, le agarro mientras puso una cara desdicha al ver que le agarraba de una forma brusca, entonces saco de su bolsillo una navaja y extendió una cuchilla tan fina como una lima de uñas.

-Ponte ahí, o te lo quito yo mismo -acordo para que no hubiese problemas.

-De acuerdo -acepto, Marisa lo soltó y entonces se dirigió a la pantalla, apoyo la cara sobre la pantalla del aparato y entonces salió un pequeño escáner en forma de un fino láser rojo que empezo a leer de arriba para abajo el ojo, termino de escanearlo y se volvió verde.

ACEPTADO

Entonces Marisa lo quito de en medio, de pronto se oyó un sonido mecánico, la puerta empezaba a abrirse, se salían las cerraduras exteriores mientras todo el mecanismo empezó a meterse por dentro de las ranuras. Todo era oscuro, pero en cuanto se aparto del todo la puerta, se mostró que mas adelante se encontraba la joya que buscaba, el rubí Boca de Leon estaba ahí delante y observándolo con sus propios ojos.

-Vaya -dijo Marisa sorprendida al ver la reluciente joya.

Mientras los compinches esperaban a su jefa, uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que faltaba un miembro mas del equipo, era el que se había ido a vigilar la cocina para saber si había alguien ahí o no.

-¿Por cierto donde esta el otro? -pregunto llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-No lo se, seguro que debe de haberse distraído por ahí -opino incrédulamente el tercero.

-Pues esperemos que venga pronto, porque si no viene entonces van a haber problemas -cuestiono el segundo al mando al sospechar de que esto no estaba saliendo tan bien como parecía al principio.

En ese momento, Palmon decidió que ya era la hora de crear la distraccíono, quito el percusor de las bombas y entonces las tiro, empezaron a rodar dirigiendose a los hombres.

El compinche al mando se percato de un extraño ruido, carraspeo, y entonces miro hacía abajo y observo que había un extraño aparato cilíndrico negro, de pronto fue expulsado un pequeño componente y entonces fue disparado una enorme capa de humo que empezo a expandirse por todo su alrededor.

-Ah, nos atacan -grito el hombre al ver que le estaba dando el humo que salía del cilindro, salía tanto que cubrió toda la vista de una parte del local, era tanto el humo que el compinche no veía nada en absoluto.

En ese mismo momento el otro cilindro se accionó y empezo a soltar el mismo humo, salió tanto que cubrió la vista de los otros compinches, ambos quedaron cegados sin saber por donde salir.

-¿Que coño es esto? -pregunto reprochando uno de ellos, estaba tan cabreado porque no veía nada que empezo a disparar a ciegas con su rifle.

-Nos atacan con humo -dijo otro y también empezo a disparar a ciegas.

Los disparos llamaron la atención en todo el local, Marisa los escucho y supo darse cuenta de que había problemas, eso suponía que tenía que coger la joya ya mismo.

-Vamos, traela -le ordeno misericordiosamente al supervisor.

-¿Pero porque? -pregunto el supervisor sin saber porque ahora le pedía eso.

-Porque te lo digo yo anda -discrimino Marisa mientras le apuntaba con el arma, el supervisor marcho dentro de la cámara, levanto la tapa de seguridad que había encima de la joya y luego cogío un pañuelo para poder agarrar la joya, era tan sensible la joya que al mas mínimo tacto podría romper su cobertura, marcho hacía afuera para dársela a Marisa para que no matase.

Todos los compinches quedaron cegados sin ver nada, el humo les lleno toda la cara y no veían por donde iban, lo único mas útil que hacían era disparar a ciegas para coger al responsable.

El resto de los rehenes se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacía atrás para poder escapar, Palmon ya estaba ahí y les estaba guiando para poder escapar.

-Vamos, corran, no se detengan -apuro Palmon mientras ayudaba a cada uno a ubicarse.

Todas las personas pasaron a la cocina, giraron por toda la sala sin percatarse del compinche que estaba atado al radiador, en ese momento se despertó observando que venía un montón de gente despavorida, se sorprendió al ver lo que eso significaba.

-La leche, esa Marisa ya debe de haberla jodido bien -opino pensando en lo obvio.

Siguieron los compinches disparando a ciegas intentando de escapar del humo, estaban tan metidos en eso que parecían idiotas jugando al pilla pilla. Mientras Palmon saco a todo el mundo, todos se fueron por la cocina y ya era de suponer que se salieron al callejón.

-¿Eres el ultimo? -pregunto a uno que tenía delante.

-Si -afirmo y entonces se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que los demás.

-Bien -dijo Palmon entusiasmada de ver que todos se salvaron, pero aún quedaba el problema con aquellos ladrones y con Marisa la jefa, no podía permitir que escapasen, en ese momento oyó unos pasos que venían de mas atrás, se dio cuenta de lo que era y rápidamente se cubrió.

En ese momento apareció Marisa sosteniendo la joya con el pañuelo que le había dado el supervisor, tenía al supervisor al lado para poder vigilarle, camino lentamente con una mirada seria, se detuvo al ver como todo su grupo estaba atrapada en una neblura de humo artificial, se quedo indignada al ver como todos sus hombres se comportaban como idiotas jugando con el humo. Se fijo por debajo que lo que causaba el humo eran unas bombas que habían tiradas al lado, bajo la pistola y disparo rápidamente a cada uno de ellas.

Las bombas estallaron y al instante se fue el humo, los compinches se tranquilizaron y empezaron a mosquearse porque no entendían lo que había pasado.

-¿Que coño ha pasado? -pregunto el segundo compinche.

-Callate tío, no vez que nos han atacado con un puto humo de mierda -replico el tercero.

-¿Quien coño ha sido? -pregunto el cuarto que era el mas inocente de todos ellos.

Estaban tan ensuciados con el humo en la cara que se quitaron las gafas negras que le cubrían la vista, ahí mostraron totalmente el contorno de su cara.

-Joder Mitch, todo esto es por tu culpa -replico el segundo dirigiendose al segundo al mando.

-Maldita sea John, te dije que no dijeras mi nombre -reprocho el segundo al mando al darse cuenta de que confeso el otro su nombre.

En ese momento la jefa harta de oír sus quejas:

-¡Callaos!

Aquel insoportable grito hizo calmar a los compinches, ambos ni se enteraron de que tenían al lado la jefa, se quedaron sobresaltados del susto.

-¿Que demonios estabais haciendo?, lo habéis estropeado todo -pregunto cuestionando Marisa.

-No ha sido nuestra culpa que nos atacasen con humo -reprocho Mitch.

-No que va, y tampoco tenéis la culpa de haber dejado ir a los rehenes -reprocho irónicamente Marisa al enseñarles que se habían ido las personas que estaban dentro, se habían largado sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

Ambos compinches quedaron sobresaltados.

-No jodas -dijo el segundo compinche.

-No jodas, tu, lo habéis estropeado ambos, no sabéis hacer una mierda, menos mal que tenemos la joya porque si no os hubiera matado a todos -reprocho incrédulamente.

-¿Tienes la joya? -pregunto sobresaltado Mitch.

-Así es -afirmo y entonces les enseño de cerca el rubí, Mitch quedo asombrado al ver el rubí, los demás también lo hicieron

-Es preciosa -opino entusiasmado Mitch.

-Y que lo digas -opino Marisa entusiasmada, luego se acordo de que tenían que irse-. Ahora larguémonos antes de que venga la pasma, ya hemos terminado aquí.

En ese momento el mas bruto de todos los compinches se acordo de que faltaba todavía el otro miembro que todavía no había vuelto.

-Un momento, ¿y que pasa con Carter? -pregunto al acordarse de el.

-A Carter que le den por el culo, ahora tenemos esto y es mucho mas importante que el, y yo no iba a permitir que nadie me lo arrebate -reprocho Marisa dejandose seducir por el esplendor de la joya.

-Pues me parece que si -se oyó la voz de alguien.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos de oír a alguien cuando supuestamente estaban ambos solos, miraron hacía adelante y observaron que había una digimon saliendo de los escaparates.

Palmon salió mientras alzaba el arma apuntándoles, en ese momento los otros hicieron lo mismo y levantaron sus rifles apuntando a la digimon con aspecto de planta.

Palmon avanzo entre los escaparates y se coloco mucho mas adelante.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Marisa sorprendida de verle.

-La persona que os va a detener. Llevas demasiado tiempo robando en joyerías Marisa, ya es hora de que esta obsesión termine de una vez -acordo Palmon mientras se acercaba aún mas.

-De eso ni hablar, adoro las joyas y las seguiré adorando para mi sola -dijo incrédulamente.

El compinche segundo y el tercero se miraron inquisitivamente ante aquel comentario.

-Y si tanto las adoras entonces porque los utilizas a ellos, podrías haber hecho el típico trabajo de robar en joyerías a la vieja usanza -cuestionó ese hecho.

-Pues porque nunca se consiguen joyas enormes tan fácilmente -aclaro irónicamente.

Palmon se dio cuenta de que aquella conversacíon no iba a llegar a ningúna parte, tenía que hacerle entender a Marisa que lo que estaba haciendo no iba a llevar a ningúna parte, tenía que convencerla de que todo acabaría mal si seguía comportandose como una niña malcriada.

-¿Te llamas Marisa Keller no? -pregunto Palmon.

Aquello dejo estupefacto a Marisa, la había descubierto.

-¿Como sabes eso? -pregunto ella sin saber como tratar ese hecho.

-Seguramente se habrá chivado Carter, le habrá dicho todo después de haberle matado -sugirió el segundo compinche como alternativa a ese hecho.

-No que va, no lo he matado, esta esposado en la cocina, y ademas me ha dicho unas cosas muy interesantes -aclaro Palmon y mencionó una cosa que empezaba a resultar sospechosa.

Ambos compinches se miraron el uno al otro pensando que a lo mejor ella ahora sabía las peores cosas que uno podría imaginarse.

-No le hagáis nos esta tratando de engañar -reprocho Marisa para hacerles entender a ambos de que se trataba de una trampa.

Aprovechando la reprimenda, el supervisor trato de irse ahora que estaban todos distraídos, se fue por patas pero unos pasos y al final la mujer se dio cuenta.

-Tu quieto ahí -le ordeno apuntandole con el arma.

-Déjale ir, ya tienes lo que querías, el no tiene porque morir -pidió estrictamente Palmon.

-Lo matare porque me da la gana, ¿y sabes porque?, porque es solo otro tío inútil que no ha sabido adaptarse a la buena vida, mirale, es decepcionante -comento despreciablemente al hombre solamente por ser un empleado pobre.

-Dices que el es decepcionante, mirate tu, eres una mujer que ha desaprovechado todo solamente para llevarse unas cuantas joyas que no le pertenecen creyendo que es un castigo porque nadie la ha tratado como una reina, a mi eso me parece mas decepcionante todavía -cuestiono esporádicamente Palmon los hechos que estaba cuestionando en si.

-No me hables como si no fuese nadie -reprocho Marisa alzando su arma con una mano.

-Ah no, y entonces quien eres, lo que eres es una asesina que no quiere acatar las normas, vive en un mundo de fantasía donde todos piensan que le van a dar todo, pero no es así, y que pasa entonces, que va matando gente solamente porque les disgusta -cuestiono de forma obvia.

-Pues claro que me disgusta, tu te piensas que voy a tener la vida de una vagabunda que no ha sabido adaptarse a lo que es tener poder, yo, con todo lo que tengo, puedo conseguirlo todo, y solo hace falta que esta panda de capullos inútiles se crean que les estoy haciendo un negocio -dijo Marisa poniendose en un estado catatonico.

Aquello dejo a los compinches estupefactos y con una expresión de desprecio que no se lo podían quitar, al final resultaba que la mujer esta pasaba de ellos como si nada, para ella ellos eran solamente perros que la estaban obedeciendo sin saber porque.

¿En serio? ¿Y acaso se lo has preguntado a ellos lo que te propones en realidad? -cuestiono afirmativamente ese hecho.

Marisa se giro y observo la cara de perplejidad que tenía sus compinches, se estaban creyendo todo lo que decía la digimon, Marisa no podía soportar que sus compinches se creyesen lo que estaba diciendo o acabarían perdiendo su lealtad.

-No la escuchéis idiotas, os quiero meter ideas falsas en la cabeza -reprocho Marisa para sacarlos a todos de esa idea.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque no tienen que escuchar? ¿Porque solamente tienen que escucharte a ti? ¿O es porque en realidad saben que si descubren la verdad sobre tus asuntos se enfadaran? ¿Es eso? -cuestiono Palmon todas las ideas para hacer entender la autentica cuestión sobre el asunto.

-¿Que? -pregunto el tercer compinche, se quedo sorprendido al oír eso.

-No la escuches cabron, se te quiere meter en la cabeza como ha hecho con Carter -reprocho Marisa clavando su dedo en su compañero para hacerle entender que le estaba contando mentiras.

-El no se chivo porque yo le obligue, se chivo porque esta harto de ti, esta harto de que lo trates como un esclavo, el lo sabe, tu no tienes ningún poder, no estas planeando ningún negocio, solamente los estas utilizando a todos como tus monos de feria para que puedan hacerte el trabajo sucio por ti, solo que están tan desesperados por conseguir dinero fácil que les has metido esa idea para que así no se rebelasen contra ti -le explicó Palmon para hacerle entender todo el tema.

Aquello dejo tan estupefacto a los compinches que acabaron bajando las armas porque empezaban a entender todo el tema. Mitch fue el que mas perplejo se quedo.

Marisa hizo una expresión de incredulidad mientras se reía.

-Tu te piensas, que ellos son capaces de rebelarse, no pueden porque son hombres, siempre son así, hacen todo por una mujer, harían cosa para conseguir un polvo o algo de dinero, pero sabes que, eso no va a pasar, porque yo tengo todo el poder aquí y eso no me va a permitir que me detengan -dijo incrédulamente Marisa sin creerse todo el asunto.

-Tu piensas que no, ¿pues sabes que es lo que va a pasar?: Lo que va a pasar es que vendrá la policía dentro de un rato, os verán a todos con las armas encima y os acribillaran sin dudarlo, y de veras quieres que todos ellos mueran solamente por ti, eres una persona tan despreciable como alguien que yo me se -le explicando indicando lo que iba a suceder si no se detenía y paraba con todo el tema.

Marisa volvió a reír pero esta vez de una forma malévola.

-Pues seguramente esa persona fue lo bastante estupida para creerse que no la detendrían, porque sabes que, a mi nadie me puede detener, yo, soy como una reina que es capaz de controlar a quien solo porque se creen que un par de billetes los sacaran de su salida, pero sabes que, estos de aquí no tienen ni idea de lo que les pasa cuando no obedecen, que al final no acaban recibiendo un carajo de recompensa -cuestiono cruelmente todos los hechos.

Mitch estaba al borde de estallar, todo lo que estaba diciendo Marisa estaba resultando ser verdad, todo lo que había prometido era solamente una excusa para poder utilizarle, no podía permitir que se saliese con la suya de esta forma, no después de como los trataron a ambos.

-Yo, soy Marisa Keller, una mujer que esta por encima de cualquier individuo que ahí en este dichoso planeta donde parece que esta hecho solamente para viles cabrones que solo piensan en gastar, pero yo, solamente le doy un provecho mucho mejor, el de tratar todo el dinero del planeta en algo útil para mi, y eso es algo con lo que pienso vivir, porque no me pienso vivir como una idiota que tiene que pasarse buscando un sueldo, yo no, yo, voy a vivir como una diosa, y a todo aquel que no lo comprenda, que se vaya al infierno que es donde tiene que ir -reprocho Marisa acordando su manera de como tenían que ser las cosas para ella.

Mitch no lo soporto, estallo, alzo su arma y disparo sin piedad hacía Marisa, la bala le atravesó la sien dejando un enorme brote de sangre que resbalo por todas partes, el impacto fue tan fuerte que nadie se lo espero, Marisa se tambaleo contra el suelo y acabo cayendo desangrada contra el suelo y con las extremidades extendidas.

Palmon asintió, estaba claro que uno de ellos lo iba a hacer, se venía venir.

Los demás compinches no se pudieron creer lo que paso, al final resulto que acabo siendo el segundo al mando el que apreto el gatillo y acabo matando a la jefa.

-Mitch, ¿que has hecho? -pregunto el compinche de aspecto robusto.

-Lo que había que hacer, no podíamos permitirnos dejarnos controlar por esta vil zorra, tenía lo que se merecía, y ahora nosotros también -indico expresamente Mitch.

Miro a la digimon y ella le respondió con una meneo de cabeza, estaba claro que ambos habían acertado con el problema, estaba claro que Marisa era una persona terrible, y era cuestión de tiempo que uno de ellos, diesen el empujón que necesitaban.

Marisa tenía la mano abierta enseñando el rubí, un brote de sangre apareció extendiéndose por debajo de la mano, aquella dio lugar a la moraleja de que estaba tan obsesionando con cierto objeto, que al final la acabo matando, una ironía de la vida.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato vinieron los policías, acordaron la zona mientras los investigadores se ponían a limpiar el escenario del crimen. Algúnos paramédicos empezaron a atender a las víctimas y unos forenses se llevaron el cuerpo fallecido de Marisa Keller y el del guardia al que mato. Otros policías llegaron y se llevaron a los cuatro compinches, uno faltaba y de ese se ocupaba Palmon, ahora que Marisa estaba muerta tenía que entregar a alguien a la central, lo esposo y lo metió en el coche, luego ella se metió también dispuesta a llevárselo al puesto de detención mas cercano.

Asintió, estaba agotada después de haber pasado por esto, hoy no era de uno de sus días.

-¿Que les pasaran a ellos? -pregunto el detenido refiriendose a sus compañeros.

-Los enviaran a la central y de ahí los investigaran y seguramente los ficharan por sus crímenes -le explicó Palmon.

-Y yo no voy con ellos -cuestiono el hecho de que el no iba con los suyos.

-No, yo he decido llevarte por mi propia cuenta -admitió.

-De acuerdo -acepto.

Entonces prendió el motor del coche y fue conduciendo llevandose por el lado contrario de donde vino, en ese momento Palmon se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, si lo iba a fichar al menos tenía que saber su nombre.

-Por cierto, ¿tienes nombre? -pregunto para saberlo.

-Si, soy Mitch -mencionó el detenido.

Entonces ambos estuvieron conduciendo durante un buen rato, en ese tiempo estaban ambos callados intentando de olvidarse de todo lo sucedido, pero había algo que Mitch no podía olvidar, la conversacíon que ella había tenido con Marisa, le había resultado algo sospechosa y no entendía porque, creyó que ya había pasado por algo como esto.

-Dime: cuando le dijiste antes a Marisa sobre que alguien ya había pasado por algo así, ¿a que te referías? -pregunto Mitch queriendo entender esa conclusión.

Palmon no pudo evitarlo, le había dado bastante hondo.

-Yo antes tuve una amiga así, ella siempre tenía la idea de que al ser muy guapa le venía bien la vida, pero se equivocaba, y al final una vez tuvo su merecido -explicó recordando a su amiga Mimi.

-¿Y que le paso entonces?

-Que cambio, entendía la idea de la pureza, y con eso cambio en parte su comportamiento, dejo de ser una niña mimada a ser una autentica luchadora -admitió con tono lascivo.

-¿Crees que eso mismo le podría haber pasado a Marisa? -pregunto queriendo saber si aquella conversacíon que habían mantenido, lo que le explicaba, podría haber ayudado.

-Me temo que no, lo que le paso a ella, surgió demasiado tarde -aclaro cuestionando ese hecho de que como no paso ningún cambió en su infancia, no hubo nadie quien le ayudase, y eso fue peor.

Condujeron por toda la avenida hasta que encontraron el puesto de detención mas cercano, estaba el tubo al otro lado de la esquina. Se detuvieron en el otro extremo de la calle y se quedaron observando hasta decidirse.

-¿Conoces esto Mitch? -pregunto para saber si se sabía como iba a ser el tema.

-Así es, un amigo mío lo metieron aquí una vez, yo estuve ahí para verlo -comento Mitch.

-Entonces sabes como es -dijo Palmon y entonces salió del coche dispuesta a llevarle, abrió la otra puerta y se lo llevo esposado hasta la esquina.

Cruzaron toda la calle hasta quedar delante del tubo. Entonces Palmon saco su placa, lo puso encima del pequeño ordenador portátil y entonces un escáner lo leyó. La pantalla se encendió.

CONFIRMADO: AGENTE 0003867 PALMON RANGO 7 ACCEDIENDO.

Oyeron un pequeño pitido que sonaba de la maquina, se quedaron esperando a que la maquina lo analizase y entonces la puerta del tubo se abrió girandose a un lado. Palmon saco las llaves de las esposas y entonces se las quito a Mitch, lo condujo al tubo y ahí espero a que hiciese lo de siempre.

En ese momento, del techo salió un palo extensible con un cristal en la punta, bajo hasta quedarse encima de Mitch, entonces del cristal salió un foco verde y empezo a analizarlo.

Se oyó un pitido y entonces apareció un cartel en la pantalla del pequeño portátil que decía:

CONFIRMADO: NOMBRE: MITCHELL EPHRAIM HOWARD: ACUSACÍON: COMPLICE DE ROBO, INTENTO DE ASESINATO Y OBSTRUCCÍON A LA JUSTICIA: DECLARACÍON: CULPABLE.

Se oyó de vuelta el mismo pitido pero sonaba diferente, entonces cambió el foco a una luz roja, había hecho su dictamen, entonces el palo extensible volvió al techo donde se escondió.

Inmediatamente el cartel se cambió a otra cosa que decía:

TELETRANSPORTACÍON.

Palmon se propuso a pulsar el botón que decía en la pantalla cuando entonces:

-Espera -detuvo Mitch.

Palmon lo miro con cara incrédula, espero saber que quería.

-¿Crees que Marisa había tenido la suficiente pureza para poder cambiar? -pregunto queriendo saber si había algúna oportunidad de cambiar a la jefa que mato.

Palmon no supo que decir, aquello sonaba a algo de lo que no tenía que meterse.

-Hay veces en la que la gente no cambia como tu esperas -comento expresamente.

Mitch acepto eso como algo de lo que era imposible, una frustrante ironía.

Entonces Palmon pulso el botón e inmediatamente el tubo descendió haciendo desaparecer a Mitch, se lo llevo a la central.

Asintió, espero que no pasase nada con el, al menos el lo había entendido, entonces miro hacía adelante y observo que el cartel ponía otra cosa, ahora decía:

ACCESO CONCEDIDO, GRACIAS POR SUS SERVICIOS AGENTE 0003867.

Luego al instante cambio a otra cosa que decía: DECLARACÍON DE PRUEBAS. Y la tapa del tubo mediano se abrió.

Apenas Mitch tenía algo encima, pero al menos tenía algo que era suficiente como para poner, puso un teléfono móvil, y una de las joyas que se había llevado, inmediatamente la tapa se cerro y la pantalla del pequeño ordenador portátil ponía:

CONFIRMADO: DOS PRUEBAS A DECLARAR. ACCESO CONCEDIDO GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO.

Y el tubo succionó las dos cosas. Palmon asintió, hoy tenía uno de esos ideas en lo que le gustaría volver al pasado para pensar en todo lo que paso, en todos los momentos en los que podría haberse arrepentido de no haber abandonado a Mimi, pero al menos si que tuvo claro que la cambió, eso era algo de lo que no tenía que arrepentirse.

* * *

Después de haberse llevado a Mitch a la central, volvió directa a su apartamento, entro en la casa toda agotado, ahora lo que quería era descansar en paz después de haber tenido un dia bastante duro, en ese momento recibió una llamada de la central admitiendo la identidad de Marisa Keller. Decían que aquella mujer se trataba de la hija de un famoso marchante de arte, hacía unos años perdió todo su dinero y su hija se marcho enfurruñada por haber perdido todo el dinero, como no pudo soportar la perdida de toda la fortuna, decidió buscarse la forma de recuperar todo el dinero que ella había tenido, y al parecer estuvo desaparecida del mapa durante bastante tiempo. Ahí entendió porque aquella mujer se creía que era tan poderosa como una reina, era millonaria y había perdido todo su dinero, y como no quiso aceptar esa perdida, decidió recuperar todo el dinero que tenía de mala manera.

Se sentó en el sofá y ahí estuvo pensando en la lección que aprendió hoy, si es que la había aprendido algo porque era el mismo dilema de siempre. Se giro y observo que tenía una foto de su amiga Mimi, de cuando se volvió a encontrar con ella, para ahí entonces ella había cambiado un poco, en aquel momento sintió una gran satisfacción, pero ahora no se sentía con mucha satisfacción, ahora era ella la que no había cambiado, siempre estando pensando en todo lo arrepentida que estaba, y al no conseguir remediarlo, tenía que enfrentarse a ese miedo, tenía que volver a encontrar a Mimi para así no tener que arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

Agarro el teléfono móvil y pulso el teléfono que tenía marcado en los contactos principales, lo pulso y espero a que lo contestasen, solamente se oía un pitido, pero al cabo de un rato se oyó una voz.

-Hola, diga, ¿quien es? -se escucho la voz de Mimi.

Palmon no podía creerlo, parecía que habían sido años, pero al final pudo volver a escuchar la voz de Mimi una vez mas, entonces decidió hablar o se quedaría así de estancada.

-Hola Mimi, te llamo porque quiero que sepas, que volvamos a hablar, soy Palmon, y te extraño mucho -hablo Palmon pidiendo hablar con ella.

* * *

FIN

HASTA EL PROXIMO AGENTE: SIGUIENTE GOMAMON


	6. Agente 6: Gomamon

THE DIGIMON SQUAD

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

AGENTE 6: GOMAMON

Después de todas las batallas y luchas, después de todas las situaciones criticas que pasaron, aquello no sirvió para hacer que se mantuvieron juntos, no que va, eso no, tenía que pasarle lo mismo como a los demás, era mas fácil que se distanciase de el que se mantuviera unido como el amigo que era.

Los tiempos habían cambiado y apenas se acordaba de su amigo Joe, lo único que sabía de el es que se había licenciado como medico jefe, y eso fue todo por ahora, mientras que el ahora había conseguido el mismo trabajo que el de todos sus compañeros, ahora trabajaba en el escuadrón de justicia que vigilaba las zonas mas peligrosas de todo Estados Unidos, pero a el le habían recomendado ir mas lejos debido a que tenía mas experiencia en los puntos mas bajos de toda la zona, ahí era donde se producían los mayores crímenes sin resolver.

Recorrió toda una manzana hasta llegar a un bosque que daba a un pequeño pueblo, empezo a pensar que ya ni parecía estar en Nueva York o en algún otro lugar de la gran manzana, aquello parecía ya otra cosa. Fue recorriendo toda la carretera colina abajo hasta que se fijo en un hueco plano, era un aparcamiento gratis, avanzo lentamente hasta que se situó delante de otros dos coches estacionados a los laterales.

Apago el motor del coche y se puso a saber cual era la misión recomendada.

Agarro el sobre que le dieron, lo abrió y miro el contenido del formulario, paso las paginas hasta ver de que se trataba el asunto.

Al parecer habían unos hombres que no paraban de robar dinero de las tiendas, entraban a robar utilizando maquinaría pesada, quitaban el dinero de las cajas fuertes y luego se marchaban en lo que parecía ser un jeep, apenas las cámaras podían notar la identidad de los agresores, pero se podía notar que eran un grupo de cinco hombres de treinta años por lo menos y que llevaban puestos unos impermeables, aquello podía suponerse de que se trataba de soldados, hombres que habían ido a la guerra a luchar por su patria, pero no podía entender porque robaban en tiendas, si eran soldados debían de tener una enorme responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Eso le hizo acordarse de un tema relacionado con Joe, el siempre tenía la responsabilidad y la sinceridad para poder defender a los otros, pero en cambio esos hombres, no lo tenían, se estaban discrepando de sus acciones, para unos hombres como ellos era una completa vergüenza.

Siguió leyendo, paso una pagina y leyó que al parecer el contenido de las cajas fuertes era de unos mil dólares, la primera en la que robaron tenía cincuenta mil dólares, pero desgraciadamente las demás cajas no, al parecer los hombres estaban buscando un botín de mucho mas, y como no encontraban suficiente tenían que seguir robando hasta encontrar la cantidad de dinero que tenían previsto, por algúna razón estos hombres ya tenían acordado lo suyo, pero para a se debía eso, eso era lo que tenía que investigar, siguió leyendo y observo que al parecer robaron en seis tiendas diferentes alrededor de toda la zona, habían como ocho tiendas, pero solo había una que tuviese una caja fuerte, entonces busco por el radar de su móvil, busco la aplicación de la policía que utilizaba para buscar patrones de actos criminales, utilizo la aplicación y entonces observo que la mas cercana tienda que tuviese la ultima caja fuerte estaba a tan solo cuatro manzanas de donde estaba. Si iba a ir ahí tenía que ir colina abajo para llegar, pero esta vez tenía que llegar con discreción si quería atrapar a esos hombres, esta vez no podía permitir que se llevasen todo el dinero.

Dejo el formulario a un lado del coche y entonces prendió el motor, miro hacía atrás y entonces avanzo dispuesto a bajar colina abajo. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes o sino esto no terminaría.

* * *

Mientras andaba conduciendo, se daba cuenta de la severa cuestión que había entre aquellos y Joe, todos ellos tenían sus decisiones, pero la de los hombres no, si Joe estuviese aquí, les había reprochado lo mal soldados que eran por tomar esas acciones, ese era uno de esos momentos en los que le habría encantado que estuviese aquí, como lo extrañaba.

Siguió bajando colina abajo hasta encontrar el camino que daba a la tienda que había abajo en la zona hueca, ahí era donde estaban la mayoría de tiendas de comida y demás cosas, si iban a ir ahí los hombres, tendrían al menos que tener algo de precaución, si lo que estaban haciendo era de profesionales, entonces al menos tendrían que tener cuidado con no toparse con cualquiera.

Encontró el camino y rápidamente giro a la izquierda, fue todo recto por un camino bastante ancho y difícil de pasar, pero consiguió superarlo.

Paso girando por la esquina y entro en la zona de tiendas, fue yendo todo recto hasta que encontró un aparcamiento situado al lado de una tienda de especias tradicionales, lo estaciono a un lado y entonces apago el motor, apago las luces y espero a que ocurriese algo.

Se enderezo el asiento ya que sabía que esto tardaría un rato en pasar, siempre ocurría lo mismo, todas las veces que se había pasando vigilando a que pasase lo obvio era algo pesadísimo, no le encantaba hacer eso, en cambió tenía que admitir que era el mejor momento para decidir entre lo bueno que hacían los individuos que cometían el crimen y la diferencia entre el y su compañero. Extrañaba demasiado a Joe, la amistad que el tenía con el era muy diferente de los otros, en cambio el era mucho mas maduro, tenía mas edad que los otros, y cuando las cosas cambiaron, ya casi parecía un adulto, supuso que ahí fue cuando la cosa se estropeo, ese debió de ser el error. Siempre pensó de que al menos tendrían algo de relación después de todas las batallas interminables que pasaron, pero el siempre concluyo que necesitaba una vida normal, no haciendo de heroe que salva el mundo utilizando monstruos, no que va, el era de los que utilizan un estetoscopio y una jeringuilla para salvar vidas, el si que era un heroe, en cambió el, era solo un heroe desorientado.

Seguía mirando la tienda y no pasaba nada, ahí era donde supuestamente iban a atacar los individuos vestidos de soldados, aún seguía sin entender si eran soldados o no, posiblemente tenían algún tipo de tapadera para ocultar su identidad, pero de soldados porque, que querían demostrar con eso, que estaba la gente en guerra con ellos, eso no parecía algo lógico que digamos.

De pronto oyó algo, se giro a un lado y carraspeo extrañado.

Miro hacía mas adelante y observo que venía un vehículo, podía notar las luces encendidas, lo miro fijamente y observo que venía un jeep, paso delante de todo el recorrido entre las tiendas y entonces aparco delante de la tienda que estaba al principio de toda la zona.

Gomamon se extraño al ver eso, porque si era lo que pensaba, entonces había dado en el clavo.

Las luces se apagaron, entonces varios hombres bajaron del jeep, estaba todo tan oscuro que apenas se podía notar como eran, pero se podía notar que llevaban algo largo, eran rifles, estaba claro que eran ellos.

No pudo creerlo, todo sus supersticiones habían dado en el clavo.

Los hombres empezaron a sacar cosas del maletero, lo abrieron y empezaron a quitar varias herramientas, se oía como gritaban:

-Vamos tíos, sacadlo no tenemos todo la noche -ordeno uno de ellos que parecía ser el jefe.

-Si señor, ya lo sacamos es que somos un poco imbeciles -ordenaron los hombres de una forma que parecía de hombre, entonces rieron como bobos por aquel comentario.

-Callaos hijoputas, que tenemos trabajo que hacer -reprocho el hombre al mando.

Gomamon se enderezo intentando de ver que era lo que sacaban, no podía prender la luz porque entonces se darían cuenta y se armaría un follon y se acabaría la misión.

Se metieron muy hondos en el maletero, entonces sacaron algo muy pesado que había dentro, no pudo notar que era pero parecía como un tubo de una planta industrial.

-¿Pero que coño es eso? -se pregunto a si mismo al ver aquella extraña maquina.

-Cuidado, cuidado, que no se caiga -fue ordenando para que tuviesen cuidado pero al final lo acabaron tirando tontamente y cayo al suelo, hizo un estrepitoso sonido que se oyó por todas partes.

-Joder tíos, pero mirad lo que habéis hecho -reprocho enfadado.

-¿Y que queríamos que hiciéramos si esto esta tan pesado? -pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Pues haberlo hecho como hemos hecho siempre. Vamos que se nos acaba la noche -reprocho el hombre y entonces ambos agarraron la maquina para poder levantarla.

No tenía muy claro para que se usaba esa maquina pero estaba claro que era la herramienta que habían utilizado antes para poder abrir las cajas fuertes, ahí tenía sus modus operandi.

Ambos lo levantaron juntos y se lo llevaron directos a la tienda.

-Vamos muchachos, nos esperan como diez mil dólares por lo menos -reprocho sarcásticamente el hombre al mando para hacer que ambos fuesen mas rápidos.

Todo el grupo río a carcajadas por ese comentario.

Gomamon frunció el ceño intrigado, estaba claro que iban a utilizar esa maquina para sacar el dinero de la caja fuerte, así era como hacían para poder quitar todo el dinero, pero lo que le tenía intrigado era saber porque tenían que utilizar esa maquina para poder sacar un montón de billetes de una simple caja fuerte, a no ser que la caja fuerte que estuviese dentro fuese mucho mas avanzada que las anteriores. De todas formas, tenía que impedir que esos tíos sacasen el dinero que había dentro. Agarro su pistola y su placa y se dispuso a salir para poder actuar.

Abrió la puerta del coche muy despacio, estaba muy cerca y al mas mínimo sospechoso ruido podría alertar a los ladrones, tenía que ir con mucha precaución.

Fue caminando lentamente sin que le viesen, camino hasta llegar adonde estaba el jeep, lo habían dejado ahí aparcado creyendo que no vendría nadie, estaba claro, era de noche y a esa hora que persona se quedaría fuera en una noche tan oscura, se lo habían planteado perfectamente todo.

Se junto delante del jeep, se cubrió apoyandose sobre la puerta del vehículo, se puso de espaldas y en ese momento se puso a cargar su arma, puso las seis balas dentro y la séptima que iba dentro de la recamara, metió todas las balas y espero a actuar, antes tenía que saber lo que iban a hacer porque sino no habría coartada.

Se giro mirando de reojo y observo como el grupo de cinco hombres se puso delante de la puerta de la tienda, el que estaba al mando se arrodillo delante de la puerta de cristal mientras los demás mantenían levantados la pesada herramienta.

-Vamos tío, abre esa puerta, nos estamos cansando -reprocho uno de los hombres.

-Ya voy, vale, ya voy -dijo mosqueado al ver que sus hombres no paraban de quejarse.

Gomamon tenía claro que aquellos no tenían una muy buena relación, tanto como la irresponsabilidad que tenían no les servía ni para al menos tener algo de trabajo en equipo, todo eran quejas y mosqueos por querer hacerlo todo pronto, hasta Joe ni lo habría hecho así.

-Ahí voy, ya casi me falta -dijo el ladrón al mando, agarro un par de herramientas y las utilizo para abrir el cerrojo de la puerta, metió algo fino y pequeño y entonces se oyó un sonido mecánico.

-Y esta -consiguió abrir la puerta.

Gomamon carraspeo pensativo, aquel hombre estaba claro que era un profesional, de eso sin duda.

El hombre se puso a sacar la rendija que había delante de la puerta de cristal, intento de levantarla pero era tan pesada que hasta ni el podía levantarla.

-Vamos muchachos, ayudadme joder, esto pesada que no veáis -pidió reprochando el jefe al ver que no podía levantarla.

Entonces el grupo dejo en el suelo la herramienta pesada, la dejaron tirada en el suelo y entonces ambos se acercaron y con toda la fuerza levantaron la rendija, la levantaron hasta dejarla atorada arriba en el peldaño que había colocado.

-Ahí esta -dijo el hombre al ver que por fin pudo abrir la puerta.

-¿Podemos entrar ya? -pregunto de ellos queriendo saber si lo iban a hacer o no porque ya se estaba cansando de tanta espera.

-Si entremos ya, no me gusta esta zona -acepto el jefe a regañadientes.

Gomamon carraspeo de vuelta, estaba claro que así era como conseguían entrar fácilmente en las tiendas, por eso era que no encontraban nada forzado dentro, lo habían hecho a la vieja usanza. Intento de mirarlo desde otro ángulo pero al hacerlo levanto demasiado la mano y golpeo por accidente la pistola contra el metal del jeep, el sonido que hizo fue demasiado fuerte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto uno de ellos reaccionando al ruido del choque.

-Será tu imaginación capullo -le reprocho otro del grupo.

-No me insultes mamon, que en serio, he oído algo por ahí -dijo mosqueado y se puso a mirar de un lado para otro buscando que fue lo que provoco ese sonido.

-Seguramente habrá sido un ciervo, estamos en un bosque, aquí debe de haber muchos -sugirió el otro tío que estaba en desacuerdo con el.

-No se, puede ser, pero tengo mis sospechas -acepto pensar en esa idea pero tenía sus dudas.

Entonces el otro tío le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Vamos, no te imagines cosas, que pronto todos tus sueños se harán realidad -exclamo.

-Si, eso ya lo se, pero no me gusta que el jefe nos meta en problemas -indico expresamente.

-Venga, vamos, ayudame a levantar esto -le pidió que levantase la herramienta pesada.

-Entonces ambos se pusieron a levantarla la herramienta, los demás ya se habían metido dentro, así que les tocaba a ellos levantaron, lo pusieron en diagonal como para llevarlo en forma de carretilla, luego lo llevaron arrastrando hacía dentro, ambos desaparecieron al meterse en la tienda.

Frunció el ceño al ver que ya se estaban metiendo en la tienda, pero lo peor de todo es que estuvo así de que le cogiesen, menos mal que fueron lo bastante testarudos para no fijarse en eso, pero ahora lo que importaba era detener sus planes, tenía que meterse dentro, vigilarles, y luego actuar antes de que se largasen de vuelta con el jeep.

Se salió de delante del jeep y dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en la tienda, puso una cara de estar muy decidido a actuar en serio.

* * *

Los cinco hombres entraron en la tienda, todo estaba decorado como la típica tienda de pueblo, habían decorados de animales muertos, posiblemente cazados y disecados para convertirlos en adornos y trofeos.

El jefe del grupo se puso delante y fue mirando de un lado para otro para saber donde se encontraba la caja fuerte, se fijo en en el puesto de ventas y no había nada ahí, pero entonces pensó que a lo mejor se encontraba debajo el inmueble.

Se acerco lentamente a la trastienda, se enderezo para mirar por debajo y observo que no había nada, estaba todo hueco.

-¿Ves algo Stephen? -pregunto uno de los del grupo.

-No, aquí no esta la caja fuerte, debe de estar a lo mejor en la sala de recepción -sugirió señalando a la sala donde tenía puesto un cartel en plata de aluminio que decía: SALA DE RECEPCÍON.

-El dueño de esta tienda seguramente lo tenía todo pensado para cualquier ocasión -comento incrédulamente otro del grupo.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros dos que se encargaban de traer la herramienta pesada.

-Paso que voy -dijo permitiendo el paso de la herramienta.

-¿Donde estabais? -pregunto Stephen al ver que habían tardado un montón en traer la herramienta.

-Pues es que este dice que ha oído algo por ahí -comento irónicamente uno de los dos señalando a su compañero con desprecio.

-¡Maldito cabron! -reprocho el otro al ver que lo decía como si fuese un idiota.

-¿Has visto algo? -pregunto intrigado.

-No, puede que haya sido un animal, o puede que haya alguien por ahí merodeando -mencionó.

-Seguramente alguien nos habrá visto -sugirió el tercer compañero.

-Igualmente, aunque nos hayan visto o no, tenemos que llevarnos el botín que hay en la caja fuerte, si perdemos esto, no tendremos otra oportunidad -aclaro expresamente-. Así que manos a la obra.

-Si jefe -ordeno el cuarto compañero que parecía tener un extraño autodescontrol.

-Muy bien, preparad la herramienta, yo iré a mirar por ahí -acordo y entonces se fue a la sala de recepción a fijarse en lo que había dentro.

Entonces ambos cuatro se pusieron a perfeccionar la herramienta para su utilidad, pusieron las herramientas restantes por encima de punta de la maquina, fueron así hasta que entonces uno de ellos empezó a decir:

-Ey tíos, ¿que pensáis a que nuestro jefe se va a llevar todo el dinero? -pregunto el segundo compinche.

-¿Porque dices eso? -pregunto el primer compinche.

-Es que fijate, en todas las misiones, el tío se por ahí a fisgonear, y que me decís a que en realidad no se ha llevado parte del dinero y en realidad nos deja para distraernos -explicó dando una superstición que parecía dar a entender una idea muy sospecha sobre el jefe.

-Pero entonces eso sería la idea mas absurda jamas hecha -exclamo indignado el cuarto ladrón.

-Lo se, pero es lo mas lógico que se me ocurre -indago.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Como sabemos si Stephen nos esta robando nuestro botín? -pregunto otro mas.

-No lo sabemos, será mejor que esperemos a que termine para ver que es lo que ha hecho -sugirió como ultima alternativa.

Mientras tanto afuera, Gomamon salió de entre el jeep y fue recorriendo todo el área mientras iba directo a la puerta de la tienda, se puso delante y de una zambullida se puso junto a la entrada. Levanto firmemente su pistola dispuesto a actuar si era necesario, miro de reojo por encima de la columna de ladrillos y podía notar a través de las vidrieras de la tienda que estaban los cuatro ladrones preparando aquel pesado instrumento que iban a utilizar para poder abrir las cajas fuertes, aún le seguía teniendo dudas acerca de que era esa herramienta, pensó que ya lo había visto antes una vez, hace mucho uno de los compañeros de la central que había estado en una turbulenta misión había dicho que un grupo de ladrones profesionales había utilizado una especie de tubo de inyección magnética que se utilizaba para desestabilizar las defensas de las cajas blindadas de los bancos, pensó que debía de tratarse de eso pero en un escala mediana, habían dicho que el aparato era mucho mas grande, y podía inyectar las puertas de las cajas fuertes en menos de diez segundos, si era verdad eso, entonces aquellos hombres tenían encima una poderosa herramienta para cometer crímenes. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de otro hecho, miro de nuevo hacía el interior y se dio cuenta de que solamente estaban los cuatro ahí dentro, faltaba el quinto que era el líder, se quedo pensando donde podría estar, pensó que a lo mejor estaba alrededor de la tienda revisando por si había alguien dentro, si era verdad eso también, entonces significaba que al menos aquel soldado tenía algo de responsabilidad por su parte de no matar a nadie inocente.

Mientras en el interior. Stephen el jefe de la banda, entro en la sala de recepción, ahí dentro estaba lleno de papeles y cubiertas tiradas por todas partes, quien estuviese trabajando ahí, no tenía mucha responsabilidad por la limpieza y el orden.

Miro de un lado a otro intentando de fijarse si había alguien por ahí, no había nadie, aunque estaba lo bastante desordenado para afirmar que ahí hubo alguien. Siguió avanzando y busco por ambos lados la caja fuerte, miro por el escritorio que tenía delante, lo único que había encima de ahí era una lista colocada en el centro, una lampara, algúnos bolígrafos apoyados de forma ordenada, y un muñeco de una dentadura cascamuelas en el extremo izquierdo.

Siguió mirando y no veía nada, intento de darse la vuelta para mirar hacía otro extremo, pero entonces se percato de algo raro, miro fijamente hacía el frente y se percato de que había un extraño borde que sobresalía de la pared de mármol con incrustaciones de madera.

Se acerco intrigado hacía la pared, se puso delante y observo que había algo que sobresalía de la pared, al principio pensó que se trataba de una ilusión óptica provocada por las lentes que llevaba puestas, pero al cabo de un rato observo que había algo que no formaba parte del muro y que sobresalía hasta extenderse a los lados. Agarro el extremo y lo tiro a un lado como si fuese una cinta de scotch, lo tiro de una sola vez y se despego toda una cinta cortada de forma cuadrada que estaba dibujada al igual que la pared, al tirarla se descubrió que estaba delante la caja fuerte, había estado escondida ahí todo el tiempo.

Hizo una risa falsa al ver lo inteligente que fue su escondite.

Se fijo bien y se percato de que era una de esas cajas fuertes de la vieja escuela, pero tenía añadido uno de esos engranajes digitales que permitían que fuese imposible la intrusión de cualquier herramienta de mano, pero por suerte el tenía una muy grande.

Carraspeo pensativo al ver que necesitaba de la ayuda de los muchachos.

Gomamon esperaba continuamente a que los hombres se fuesen a otro lado para que el pudiese entrar, necesitaba meterse dentro de la tienda en el momento justo porque sino acabaría metiendose en una misión suicida y no acabaría muy bien, en realidad a el no lo matarían, solo se disolvería en datos y luego volvería directo al digimundo, pero el no tenía ganas de pasar por eso, así que era mejor actuar de forma astuta.

Se termino de escuchar el sonido de las herramientas, estaba claro que habían terminado de perfeccionar el tubo.

-Muy bien ya esta -dijo el primer compinche al ver que terminaron de montar la herramienta.

-Ahora solo hace falta llamar al jefe -indico el cuarto compinche.

-¿Por cierto? ¿Donde estará Stephen? -pregunto el tercer compinche.

Ambos se quedaron pensando al darse cuenta de la obvia cuestión.

-¿No seguirá aún dentro de esa habitación verdad? -cuestiono otro de ellos.

-No lo se -opino incoherentemente el primer compinche, intento de concluir otra cosa pero entonces no tuvo mas remedió que pensar que estaba todavía ahí dentro-. ¡Ey Stephen! ¿Estas todavía ahí?

En ese momento apareció saliendo de la puerta y dijo:

-No digáis tan alto mi nombre idiotas, que al menos yo no me he chivado de los vuestros -reprocho Stephen porque los otros hubiesen gritado su nombre sabiendo que nadie podías saber nada de ellos.

Ambos hicieron una queja falsa al respecto.

-¿Que has estado haciendo ahí? -pregunto el segundo compinche.

-He encontrado la caja fuerte, ¿esta listo eso? -afirmo y luego pregunto por la herramienta.

-Si -afirmo coherentemente.

-Bien, porque la necesitamos ya mismo -indico con desgana. Luego volvió dentro.

Ambos hicieran una queja por tener que soportar las ordenes del jefe. Ambos se pusieron a levantar el pesado tubo, lo agarraron ambos de las manijas y luego lo llevaron directos a la habitación.

-Lo que tu mandes jefe -exclamo el cuarto compinche.

Llevaron todo el tubo hasta meterlo en la sala, ahí desaparecieron y no se oyó nada.

Gomamon frunció el ceño al ver que ahora se iban a poner a trabajar con lo suyo, y el también lo necesitaba, se movió lentamente por la columna de ladrillos y entonces se cubrió de un salto posicionándose sobre la puerta, se giro bruscamente y entonces movió lentamente la manija del picaporte, la movió lo mas flojo que podía como para no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, la abrió y entro lo mas despacio que podía mientras se fijaba en los alrededores para vigilar de que los ladrones no se habían dejado porque sino entonces volverían en el peor momento.

Siguió avanzo hasta cubrirse por detrás de una de las estanterías, siguió hasta posicionarse directamente hacía la entrada a la sala de recepción que era donde estaban ellos.

Mientras, todo el grupo trajo consigo la herramienta, una vez que estaban en posición, la tiraron para poder descansar después cargado con semejante kilos de metal.

-¿Es esa la caja fuerte? -pregunto el segundo compinche.

-Así es, y no os imagináis como estaba de escondida -exclamo irónicamente Stephen.

Entonces uno de ellos se percato en una extraña cosa plana que había encima de la mesa, lo cogío y se fijo que tenía dibujado el mismo tipo de pared que había alrededor de la caja fuerte.

-¿Pero que es esta cosa? -pregunto extrañado al ver esa cosa.

-Al parecer era la cinta que habían utilizado para poder esconder de vista la caja fuerte, habían hecho una copia del marco de la pared y la habían puesto en una cinta enorme, y al parecer el dueño la recorto para poder engancharla en la pared y esconder la caja fuerte a plena vista, un plan genial para esconder un montón de dinero -explicó deduciendo la idea que habían utilizado para esconder la caja y así que no la pudiese ver nadie.

Ambos compinches se quedaron extrañados al ver eso, les resultaba poco creíble, pero al ver eso, no podían creer en otra cosa.

-¿Y como has sabido todo? -pregunto uno queriendo saber como se dio cuenta.

-Creedme...

Entonces Gomamon se puso delante de la entrada a la sala de recepción, se cubrió de lado mientras oía la conversación que mantenía el jefe con los suyos.

-Yo una vez cuando estuve en el cuerpo de los Marines, utilizamos una técnica para poder esconder una bomba y así poder matar a unos cuantos islamistas que querían atacar la sede del Partido Sudamericano para poder entablar un asunto de paz con los de Arabia Saudi, una vez intentamos de poner una bomba en la entrada de la sede, cuando intentaron de entrar, tuvieron que apretar la manija del picaporte, y al hacerlo activaban una bomba que estaba puesta detrás de un compartimento hueco, la bomba exploto y entonces mi pelotón y yo nos pusimos en marcha y los derribamos a todos, salve un montón de vidas aquel -explicó su deducción de como lo supo.

-Vaya, debió de ser un gran éxito esa misión -opino encantado uno de los compinches.

-Así es, lo fue, sino fuese porque el gobierno no permitió darme la paga que me debían por haber estado trabajando con ellos durante los últimos diez años -afirmo y luego puso un tono desalentador.

A partir de eso, Gomamon pudo entender ahora el motivo por el cual era soldado, era uno de los mejores y al parecer ocurrió lo que siempre ocurría con los que volvían a casa, que no se les entregaba el dinero por haber estado metidos en el ejercito, y ahora seguramente enfurruñado por no haberles entregado el dinero tenía que buscarse la cantidad del dinero que se merecía por las malas, pero tener que robar para eso, era algo irresponsable de su parte, afirmaba ser soldado pero a la hora de la verdad solamente le importaba conseguir lo que mas le importaba, y era su parte por su trabajo.

-Bueno chicos, saquemos el dinero de esta caja fuerte y larguémonos -indico obviamente acordándose de la razón por la cual habían venido aquí.

-Cierto -opino lo mismo el segundo compinche.

Reaccionó al darse cuenta de que ahora estaban apunto de utilizar la herramienta.

-Preparad el tubo, no quiero que haya errores en esto -acordo con constancia.

-De acuerdo -ordeno el compinche mas joven.

Entonces ambos se pusieron a hacer funcionar el tubo, giraron de las manivelas que había en los laterales en la parte sur de la herramienta, aquello hizo subir la presión que contenía la maquina que servía para tener la fuerza suficiente para poder sacar las puertas de la caja de un golpe.

Luego otro se encargo de poner los pernos magnéticos a las puntas del tubo, era como si se tratase del gatillo de una ametralladora giratoria, las pusieron a cada uno de los seis agujeros, con eso permitiría que se enganchase el metal de la caja a la maquina, y luego se haría presión sobre ella.

-Ya esta listo -aviso uno de los compinches.

-De acuerdo, subidla -ordeno dando los pasos a seguir para hacer la tarea.

Entonces ambos levantaron de una el tubo y se lo pusieron ambos sus hombros mientras la sujetaban arriba por los brazos.

-Acercadla -ordeno, entonces ambos agruparon encima el tubo delante de la caja, la tenían delante mismo apunto de cometer la acción.

-De acuerdo, encendedla, ya es hora de abrir puertas -ordeno expresamente dando una ironía.

Ambos se rieron falsamente por ese comentario.

Gomamon sintió tanto recelo al querer ver como era que sacaban la puerta de la caja fuerte, que se aparto a un lado de la columna donde estaba cubierto para poder mirar mejor.

Uno de ellos presionó un botón que había en la parte lateral al lado de las manivelas. Entonces la punta de la maquina se extendió como un escobillón hasta juntar las puntas magnéticas, se acoplaron enseguida a la caja.

-Presionadlo -ordeno dando el ultimo paso.

Otro mas que había al lado presiono un botón gris de aluminio que había en el centro de todo el tubo, entonces las puntas magnéticas hicieron presión sobre la puerta, presionaron tanto que la puerta de la caja empezo a retorcerse formando una fractura, fue tal la fuerza que al cabo del rato se rompió y la puerta salió disparada y cayo al suelo formando un estrepitoso sonido metálico.

Gomamon se quedo impresionado al ver como hicieron para poder quitar la puerta como si nada, si alguien mas hubiese utilizado esa misma maquina, esto hubiese sido la mina de oro para cualquier ladrón que quisiese atracar en un banco.

-De acuerdo chicos, ya esta terminado esto, bajadlo -ordeno al ver que ya terminaron de abrirla, la bajaron todos de golpeo agotados de tener que soportar tanto peso encima.

-Joder, ha merecido la pena -exclamo quejándose uno.

Dejo mirar la puerta doblada y miro hacía el frente observando ahora lo que iban a hacer.

Los cinco se agruparon sobre la caja y observaron lo que había dentro, había un enorme cuadrado de lotes de billetes formado de cuatro lotes enteros, aquello si era que una enorme suma de dinero.

-La leche, este tío escondía una mina de dinero o que -opino sarcásticamente uno de los compinches al ver todo el conjunto de billetes que había dentro.

-No os dejéis llevar por la emoción, cogedlos y ya esto, estamos tardando demasiado -apuro el jefe y entonces saco la mochila que iban a utilizar para meter el dinero.

Entonces ambos se pusieron a coger todo el dinero que había dentro, lo sacaron de uno en uno y continuaron así sin parar.

Gomamon frunció el ceño al ver que ya los tenía donde quería, se volvió a cubrir afuera de la habitación, ahora estaba que ya tenía la coartada para poder detenerles, ahora solo hacía falta utilizar el factor sorpresa para poder arrestarles de una, se movió y se dirigió a las estanterías.

Ambos compinches sacaron todo por completo del interior de la caja, una vez que lo separaron por partes y lo metieron todo conjunto en el interior de la mochila.

-Vaya, tíos, me parece que me voy a forrar con esto -opino el mas grandote de todos ellos.

-Así, ¿y en que te lo vas a gastar? -pregunto el cuarto compinche.

-No se, tal vez en uno de esos nuevos 4x4 que están vendiendo últimamente -sugirió.

-A si, eso si que es un pedazo de maquina -opino el segundo compinche.

-Y que lo digas -estuvo de acuerdo con su opinión y entonces se río como un loco.

-No presuman tanto caballeros, que después tenemos mas trabajo que hacer, no solo hemos terminado aquí -acordo sinceramente Stephen ya que el tenía un asunto pendiente sin zanjar.

Entonces todos juntos se marcharon directos a la salida de la tienda, salieron de la sala de recepción y se dirigieron lentamente para salir de la tienda, estaban por pasar por los escaparates cuando entonces oyeron un crujido que venía de algúna, se giraron y observaron extrañados quien estaba ahí mismo.

-Me parece que vosotros cinco no os vais a ir a ningúna parte -indico severamente Gomamon mientras se levantaba de su escondite debajo de la estantería de latas de conserva. Levanto su pistola y los apunto directamente a ambos.

-Oh mierda, tenía que haber un poli aquí -dijo uno quejándose al ver que había alguien dentro.

-No es solo un poli, es un puto digimon -indico severamente otro mas.

-Si así es, soy un digimon policía, y he venido aquí a terminar con vuestros planes, así que será mejor que soltéis ese dinero o las cosas se van a poner pero que muy mal de vuestra parte -acordo Gomamon para así poder arrestarles a ambos.

Ambos compinches se miraron, no estaban de acuerdo con terminar esto así.

-Ni te pienses que nosotros nos vamos a dejar detener por nada -reprocho el compinche grandote, entonces saco una pistola que tenía escondida en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Gomamon apunto firmemente al tío de la pistola, estaba dispuesto a disparar.

-Hoy no pienso permitir que haya muertos en esta noche, así que será mejor que paréis con esto -indico Gomamon queriendo que no se complicasen las cosas.

-O que, nos vamos a atacar con esas manitas de animal domestico, yo creo que no -reprocho el segundo compinche que parecía el mas desquiciado de todos.

Gomamon lo tenía bien claro, todos estaban lo bastante cabreados como para poder atacarle en las peores circunstancias, de ningúna forma iban a perder su dinero. Entonces se fijo en su jefe, el cual se hacía llamar Stephen, el era el único que no se ponía brusco de ningúna forma, estaba claro que el no era como ellos, el tenía prioridades, y no iba a actuar de cualquier manera por nada, al menos tenía la bastante responsabilidad como para no cometer un acto que no llevaría a ningúna parte.

-Tu, ¿te llamas Stephen no? -pregunto Gomamon queriendo verificarlo.

Reaccionó al ver que ahora sabía su nombre, estaba claro que los otros ya habían dicho demasiado como para que el lo escuchase.

-Si, te llamas así no. Pues escuchame Stephen, se que debes de pensar que ese dinero te pertenece, que es lo que no te dieron por haber salvado a un montón de vidas, y lo entiendo, pero tienes que entender que con eso no hará que tengas los beneficios que no pudiste tener, eso no hará que sea mejor soldado de lo que ya eres -le explicó haciendole entender que aquello no justificaba las cosas.

-Tu piensas que yo lo tengo todo resuelto -cuestiono poniendose brusco.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Gomamon.

-Tu no te has pasado la vida obedeciendo ordenes, salvando a un montón de gente, para que luego después recibas un par de medallas, y después no recibes ningún beneficio a cambio por eso, no, a mi no me parece que lo sepas -indico severamente haciendole entender que no era como el pensaba.

-Puede que si o puede que no, pero una cosa tienes que entender Stephen: cuando te uniste al ejercito tuviste tener ciertas responsabilidades si querías comandar a un pelotón -le explicó de una forma para que lo entendiese a su manera.

-Si así es, lo hice -afirmo Stephen convencido.

-Pero fijate ahora, no estas en ningúna guerra, estas en casa, no tienes porque utilizar ese dinero, no te traerá nada bueno, lo único que hará será que olvides quien eres, y ya te estas olvidando, te estas olvidando de tus responsabilidades -admitió eufóricamente Gomamon.

Ambos compinches se miraron porque no entendían a que se estaba refiriendo aquel digimon, pero lo que tenían claro es que no iba a conseguir lavarle el cerebro al jefe.

El tercer compinche se adelante y dijo:

-Escuchame maldito digimon, por muy sincero que seas, no vas a conseguir meterle ideas a nuestro jefe, te enteras -le replicó para que no hiciese nada mas de lo que hacía.

-No le estoy metiendo ideas falsas, le estoy enseñando a tener responsabilidades, a enseñarle como se tiene que comportar, a darse cuenta de que sus decisiones están siendo perjudiciales para cada uno -rectifico Gomamon.

Ambos compinches ya se quedaron indecisos porque no entendían a que iba aquel digimon.

-Mirad tíos, ¿nos ocupamos ya de este tío o que? -pregunto opinando de nuevo el tercero.

-Esperad, quiero oír lo que dice -detuvo Stephen de forma seria.

Gomamon carraspeo al ver que entendía de buena manera.

-Veo que al final tienes algo de responsabilidad por tu parte -indico Gomamon.

-No me hables como si no hubiese aprendido nada -reprocho Stephen al ver que le hablaba como si fuese un inútil y no hubiese aprendido nada en el ejercito.

-Pues yo no lo veo, porque lo que estoy viendo aquí es a un hombre que ha despachado todo lo que tenía por sus manías de conseguir algo que no le serviría para nada. Puede que no te diesen el dinero, pero eso no significa que tengas que robarle el dinero a otra gente, esa es una enorme irresponsabilidad por tu parte -indico severamente Gomamon haciendole entender la cuestión.

-Tenga una gran responsabilidad, pero ahora los hombres a los que servía no me dieron nada a cambio, y ahora yo conseguiré lo que ellos no me dieron -exclamo Stephen a regañadientes implantando su decisión, aquello hizo reír malévolamente a los compinches.

Gomamon estaba bastante concentrado intentando de detener a Stephen, pero tampoco podía ignorar la estupidez de los compinches, era como si no se estuviesen dando cuenta de la realidad del asunto que les correspondía.

-¿Y vosotros porque le seguís? -pregunto dirigiendose histéricamente a los compañeros.

-Eh -dijeron extrañados los compinches.

-¿Porque seguís a un hombre que ha perdido la irresponsabilidad por su parte?

El cuarto compinches se adelante mirando incrédulamente y dijo:

-Pues porque nos ha prometido que nos iba a dar nuestra recompensa por trabajar con el -indico severamente afirmando el asunto.

-Pero no os dais cuenta, de que cada vez que va a conseguir el dinero que nunca le dieron, se esta hablando a si mismo, y nunca os digiere a vosotros la palabra -cuestionó Gomamon hacíendoles entender a los muy tontos que no les iba a prometer nada.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado el mas grandote de los compinches.

-Es que no veis, que solamente le importa el, que ha estado todo el tiempo utilizandoos, para conseguir su absurda recompensa que no le sirve para nada, para poder llevárselo el mismo y a vosotros -se quedo estancado al pensar en un ejemplo-. Seguramente os acabe matando.

-Que, imposible -dijo uno de ellos sin creerse esa cuestión.

Ambos compinches se preguntaron lo mismo sin llegar a una opinión aceptable, el primero que estaba al mando antes que el, se acerco a Stephen mirándole con cara perdida y le dijo:

-Stephen, ¿es eso cierto? -pregunto queriendo saber la verdad que el jefe escondía.

No podía dejar que los compinches se creyesen eso, si lo hacía, entonces todo se arruinaría y nunca conseguiría su recompensa, miro hondo hacía el digimon que los apuntaba, continuaba mirándoles con aquella mirada indirecta que ponía, quería afirmar su contradicción ante lo que estaba haciendo para que pudiese cambiar de idea sobre lo que hacía, pero no podía ignorarlo, no podía dejar que aquel digimon se interpusiese en su camino, no ahora, cuando tenía su dinero.

-Me temo que no -impuso su opinión y entonces saco rápidamente a la velocidad de un parpadeo una ametralladora de fusil.

Rápidamente Gomamon reaccionó y se cubrió en menos que nada detrás de la estantería.

Entonces Stephen disparo y varias balas salieron disparadas impactando contra los productos que había en el estante de delante, cientos de botellas y latas de conservas, salieron volando como si se tratase de un espectáculo de magia pirotécnica.

Gomamon intento de cubrirse lo que podía, porque las balas no paraban de salir por ambas partes, encima partes de la madera de la estantería estaban viniendo hacía.

Siguió así hasta que al final se le termino la municíon. Miro fijamente para saber si estaba muerto, pero no veía nada, le costaba saber si lo había matado o no, pero de todas formas le había hecho callar de una vez.

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy -exclamo irónicamente.

Entonces los compinches rieron de aquella forma absurda que hacían.

-Cogedlo todo, chicos, nos vamos -acordo Stephen agarrando de vuelta su mochila, en ese momento se puso a cargar el arma mientras los demás levantaban el tubo.

Gomamon observo que ya había parado y que se oía el arrastre de aquel tubo pesado, eso significaba que se estaban yendo, no podía dejar que marchasen, no ahora que los tenía.

Todo el grupo salió manteniendo agarrado con mucha prisa el tubo, Stephen fue el ultimo en salir y se aseguro de que el digimon estuviese muerto, no veía nada, así que cerro la puerta.

Gomamon observo de reojo que ya se estaban largando, frunció el ceño enfurruñado y se dispuso a seguirles.

Ambos empezaron a montar de vuelta el tubo en el jeep, Stephen estaba apunto de dirigirse al jeep cuando entonces oyó un grito ensordecedor.

-Stephen, ¡detente! -se oyó gritar a Gomamon.

Entonces se giro mirándole fijamente, estaba como una mirada como de cansancio, como que estaba decidido a detenerle con todas sus fuerzas.

-No podía dejar que lo siguiese, así que levanto el arma, apunto y disparo de manera simple contra el digimon de aspecto acuático, varias balas salieron volando en dirección al digimon.

Rápidamente Gomamon se cubrió detrás de la columna, aquello hizo que las balas impactasen contra la pared de la columna haciendo que rebotasen.

Con eso le tuvo bastante distraído, rápidamente se dirigió al jeep y ahí metió la mochila con el dinero, luego se monto y cerro la puerta, ya estaban todos dentro como para irse.

-Larguemonos ya de aquí -ordeno y entonces uno de los compinches puso el turbo y se largo con toda la potencia.

Gomamon oyó aquel sonido y supo reconocer que se estaban marchando, salió de entre la columna y observo que se estaban largando con el jeep, no podía permitir que se escapasen justo ahora que lo tenían tan fácil. Rápidamente se puso para poder cogerles el recorrido, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para poder atraparles antes de que los perdiese de vista.

Uno de los compinches observo por los faros del coche que tenían al digimon siguiéndoles.

-Nos esta pisando los talones ese digimon -exclamo el conductor.

-No te preocupes, sigue, no nos va a alcanzar -indico expresamente.

Entonces el compinche subió la velocidad y marcharon con todo lo que tenían, tenían que hacer desaparecer a ese digimon de una vez por todas.

Gomamon ya no pudo mas, los tenía bien cerca pero al final no pudo dejar de respirar, se estaba ahogando al no tomárselo con calma. Al ver que se estaban yendo, no le quedo otra opción. Alzo la pistola dispuesto a disparar contra el jeep que iba a mil por hora.

El conductor observo lo que hacía el digimon y ya le pareció mucho mas raro que antes.

-¿Pero que coño esta haciendo? -pregunto extrañado, los demás alzaron la vista hacía atrás para ver lo que se proponía.

Gomamon mantuvo firmemente su pistola dispuesto a disparar a una de las partes del jeep, se concentro lo suficiente y encontró el lugar perfecto, a la rueda izquierda trasera del jeep.

Apunto, y disparo. La bala salió volando y rectamente fue contra la rueda, hizo todo el recorrido en menos que nada y acabo impactando en el neumático.

El disparo fue tan fuerte que hizo que la goma de la rueda explotase, aquello hizo tambalear al jeep.

Ambos se llevaron una sacudida al ver que habían perdido el control.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto uno de ellos.

Intentaron de seguir la ruta pero como no tenían el control del jeep empezaron a desviarse del camino yendo sin control por toda la carretera.

Gomamon asintió y bajo el arma, gracias a todas las técnicas que había aprendido, consiguió darle, pero ahora tenía que buscar la forma de cogerles antes de que se escapasen, se quedo observando como se iban teniendo muy poco control del jeep.

El conductor intento de seguir la marcha que habían tenido hasta ahora pero no podía, como les faltaba una rueda ahora no podían conducir rectamente por la carretera. Ambos se llevaban una enorme sacudida debido a que no podían ponerse bien en los asientos, ya que inmediatamente se habían metido en el jeep sin pensar en ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Gomamon se quedo extrañado al ver como se estaban escapando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban apunto de irse directos al peor lugar posible, corrió rápidamente para ir hacía ellos.

-Vamos a estrellarnos -grito el conductor.

-No, continua la marcha -replico Stephen y entonces cayo hacía atrás.

Intento de tener el control de vuelta pero el suelo de la carretera era tan resbaladizo que era imposible mantener el vehículo estable sobre el asfalto. Acabaron desviandose del camino y acabaron yendo en diagonal contra la carretera.

-¡Ah! -grito todo el grupo al ver que estaban todos apunto de estrellarse.

Siguieron así hasta que al final acabaron patinando y el jeep dio la vuelta y acabo saliendo volando mientras daba vueltas por todo el asfalto, continuo dando fuertes sacudida hasta que al final acabo estrellandose contra una espesa colina de hierba, se golpearon contra un árbol y eso los detuvo, luego el jeep cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Gomamon siguió corriendo pero se detuvo al ver lo que justo temía que ocurriese, acabaron chocando y se la dieron de bruces contra algo, se veía como se seguía moviendo el coche al tener el motor aún prendido.

Asintió resoplando y entonces marcho directo a sacarlos de ahí.

Todos acabaron inconscientes excepto Stephen, que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para poder salir, se hizo a un lado entre sus compañeros y luego salió por la ventana, cogío su pistola y con ello rompió la ventana haciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

Empezo a salir arrastrandose por todo el vehículo mientras gemía de dolor, se había un buen golpe durante la sacudida, continuo así pero no podía ver nada, se le habían empañado las gafas con todo los restos de basura que se le metieron en medio, se quito las gafas bruscamente y luego se quito toda la mascara mostrando su verdadero aspecto, tenía el pelo rojizo y muy fruncido hacía los costados, y tenía el aspecto de un hombre de unos treinta años. Casi estaba apunto de salir cuando entonces oyó algo que le perturbo, lentamente levanto la cabeza y observo quien tenía adelante.

El digimon que antes estaba por detenerle, lo tenía delante y apuntandole con su pistola, ponía una cara de seriedad para afirmar su expresión de que mosqueo y enfado hacía el.

Stephen asintió, aquello solo podía significar que había acabado.

-Debiste haber parado antes, soldado -exclamo dando la cuestión de que si se hubiese redimido antes, no habría pasado nada de esto.

Esbozo una risa irónica ante aquel comentario, pero al final se derrumbó cayendo rendido.

* * *

Al poco rato acabo llegando la policía, cientos de investigadores acordaron la zona mientras un grupo de gente que vivía mas arriba de la zona vino para saber que ocurría. Mientras los bomberos empezaron a quitar los cuerpos de los compinches, todos habían sobrevivido, pero habían quedado gravemente heridos durante el choque, luego unos paramédicos se los llevaron en camillas hacía las ambulancias que habían mas adelante.

Luego un grupo de inspectores de alto cargo se llevaron todo el material que tenían, incluido el tubo que habían utilizado para sacar el dinero, aquello era algo demasiado grande como para que la policía del pueblo se lo llevase como una prueba mas.

Mas atrás se encontraba Gomamon que había metido a Stephen en el coche, lo había detenido y estaba dispuesto a entregarlo a la central, todo su lío acerca de buscar su recompensa se había terminado y ahora se tenía que enfrentar a las consecuencias.

Al ver que ahora la policía se encargaba de todo, decidió meterse dentro del jeep para llevarse de una vez al tal Stephen antes de que cometiese algúna otra tontería.

Abrió la puerta del coche y se metió dentro, se tomo un momento para poder irse.

-¿Mis compañeros siguen vivos? -pregunto Stephen por el estado de su grupo.

-Si así es, siguen vivos -afirmo Gomamon pero entonces llego a la cuenta de que parecía raro que dijese eso sabiendo que solamente le importaba conseguir el dinero-. Como es que te importa eso.

Stephen hizo un gemido de enfado porque ya no aguantaba que siguiese pensando que era tal irresponsable como para no pensar en el estado de los otros.

-Si que tengo responsabilidades vale, no te creas que porque les he obligado a robar no voy a sentir pena por ellos -reprocho Stephen para que entendiese que si sentía algo de responsabilidad.

-Pues no haber hecho entonces, porque sino ocurrirán consecuencias como esta, tienen suerte de seguir vivos, porque sino esto habría acabado mucho mas fatal de lo que ya era -cuestiono.

-¿Y que crees que debería haber hecho? Nada, quedarme en casa y pensar que no he recibido nada a cambió, que viviré encontrándome otro trabajo para cuando me he convertido en un heroe de guerra -cuestiono Stephen reprochando todas sus indirectas.

-Stephen, los héroes no reciben nada a cambió, mientras que tu, te has olvidado de todo lo que has hecho para salvar a tu país, con eso era suficiente, te has olvidado de todo -le aclaro en retrospectiva para que se diese cuenta de la diferencia entre lo que el era y su compañero.

Aquello parecía que le había hecho entrar en razón, se quedo callado y con la cabeza baja sin decir nada, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza esa conclusión.

Al ver que ahora en parte había comprendido la razón de porque su irresponsabilidad lo había llevado a ese estado, era ya hora de mandarlo directamente a la central.

Prendió el motor del coche y dio la vuelta volviendo por la misma ruta que vino, estaba bastante lejos de Nueva York, así que iba a tener un viaje bastante largo.

* * *

Siguieron todo el recorrido hasta entrar directamente en la ciudad, se podía notar el Empire State desde donde estaban, a pesar de que la noche estuviese muy oscura, se podían notar muchas cosas, como se decía que Nueva York era la ciudad que nunca dormía, pues había mucha luz, tanta que se podían notar grandes cosas.

Mientras hacían todo el recorrido por la ruta, de pronto a Stephen se le vino a la mente un cierto hecho que aún le seguía teniendo sus dudas. Se acerco hacía el y entonces le dijo:

-Oye, cuando antes dijiste algo sobre la sinceridad, ¿a que te referías exactamente? -pregunto queriendo aclarar ese hecho.

Gomamon no supo como tratar ese hecho, era algo que le consternaba y no lo soportaba, pero sabía como explicarlo sin al menos sentirse en parte culpable.

-Sabes cuando has estado mucho tiempo, con alguien, del cual ha tenido siempre la responsabilidad de proteger a unos cuantos, y que al final, todo acaba como no pensabas, pero de todas formas sigues luchando para protegerlos, aunque te cueste la vida -explicó expresamente Gomamon haciendole entender una cierta cuestión sobre tener responsabilidad y sinceridad.

-Mas o menos, ¿Porque?

-Porque yo conocí a alguien así, dependía siempre de muchas cosas, pero logro su objetivo, que era el de proteger a todo un grupo, y gracias a eso todos nos salvamos, eso es tener responsabilidad -admitió Gomamon mientras se le venía a la mente una cierta idea con referencia a su amigo Joe.

-¿Y tu también la tienes? -pregunto queriendo tambíen saber ese hecho.

-Me temo que esa responsabilidad la perdí hace bastante tiempo -afirmo Gomamon dandose cuenta de que todos los cambios, le habían hecho cambiar de parecer.

Siguieron así hasta que al final acabaron entrando en la ciudad, recorrieron toda la calle de la gran manzana hasta que al final encontró el puesto de detención que quería encontrar. Se detuvieron en la vereda y se tomo su tiempo para que Stephen entendiese como iba a ser el asunto.

-¿Ves el puesto de detención? -pregunto Gomamon para saber si se daba cuenta.

-Si, lo veo -afirmo con sinceridad.

-Pues te voy a meter en eso, primero te leerá tus datos y entonces decidirá si bajas o no, y después en la central un grupo de personas te examinaran, y de ahí ya no será problema mío -le explico seriamente.

-Entiendo -exclamo Stephen seriamente.

-¿Estas preparado para esto? -pregunto para saber si tenía la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo.

-He estado preparado en muchas cosas, puedo con esto -acoto Stephen accediendo.

No sabía Gomamon si reirse por la forma en que lo dijo o hacer una ironía con ese comentario, pero al menos había aceptado hacerlo, así que era mejor que lo hiciese por la fuerza, salió del coche y luego abrió la otra puerta trasera, saco a Stephen esposado y lo llevo directo al puesto.

Caminaron por toda la vereda hasta quedar delante del puesto. Entonces saco su placa y la puso delante del pequeño ordenador portátil que había encima del tubo mediano, un pequeño escáner la leyó y entonces apareció un cartel en la pantalla que ponía:

CONFIRMADO: AGENTE 0003872 GOMAMON RANGO 7 ACCEDIENDO.

Se quedaron esperando a que la maquina se cargase mientras tanto se quedaron escuchando un insoportable pitido que significaba la espera, con solo oírlo sentía ganas de romper la maquina.

Dejo de sonar y entonces el tubo grande se abrió como una puerta giratoria. Inmediatamente saco las llaves de las esposas y con eso le quito las esposas a Stephen, luego lo condujo directamente al tubo, se metió dentro y espero a que pasase lo que tenía que pasar.

En ese momento, del tubo salió un palo extensible que bajo hasta quedar casi a la altura de su cabeza, se quedo ahí y entonces del pequeño cristal que había en la punta salió un enorme foco de color verde que cubrió por completo el tubo, era otro escáner.

Se oyó otro pitido y al instante apareció un nuevo cartel que ahora decía:

CONFIRMADO: NOMBRE: STEPHEN VAN MEYER: ACUSACÍON: ATRACO Y ROBO FRUSTADO, ROBO DE PROPIEDAD DEL GOBIERNO, INTENTO DE ASESINATO Y OBSTRUCCÍON A LA JUSTICIA: DECLARACÍON: CULPABLE.

Entonces el foco verde se volvió completamente rojo mientras se oía un pitido mas fuerte, como si se tratase de un juego del Simon y se hubiese equivocado, entonces el palo extensible volvió directamente hacía arriba y se escondió directamente en el techo, dentro del compartimento, luego el tubo se cerro permitiendo que no saliese ya que lo iban a mandar hacía abajo.

De nuevo apareció un nuevo cartel en el ordenador que decía:

TELETRANSPORTACÍON.

Gomamon se propuso pulsar el cartel y con eso mandaría directamente a Stephen a la central, pero justo antes de que pudiese hacerlo...

-Espera -le detuvo.

Entonces Gomamon se detuvo y miro a Stephen con una mirada piadosa.

Stephen se apoyo encima del cristal del tubo y entonces le dijo:

-¿Crees que algún dia volverás a hablar con tu amigo, que volveréis a tener la misma sinceridad que solíais tener antes? -pregunto cuestionando el hecho de que como el ya no tenía ningúna responsabilidad, al menos que el tuviese algo porque sino sería como el.

Gomamon no supo que contestar a eso, le resultaba algo difícil porque no sabía como tratarlo, pero al menos sabía una cosa a ciencia cierta.

-Hay cosas de las que es mejor pensarlas antes de tiempo -exclamo.

Con eso basto a Stephen para pensar que al menos no seguiría su mismo rumbo en la vida.

Ahora que ya estaba todo, pulso el botón y directamente el tubo se llevo enseguida a Stephen, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se le vio la cara que puso al ser expulsado.

Entonces apareció un nuevo cartel que decía:

ACCESO CONCEDIDO, GRACIAS POR SUS SERVICIOS AGENTE 0003872.

Gomamon asintió, no se sentía muy agradecido por sus servicios, no de esta forma.

Y como ocurría siempre, el cartel cambiaba y ahora ponía: DECLARACÍON DE PRUEBAS, e inmediatamente la tapa del tubo mediano se abrió dispuesto a meter las pruebas del detenido.

Todo lo que tenía encima Stephen se lo había llevado la policía, pero había algo que si le quito cuando le puso las esposas, saco de su bolsillo una estrella condecorada del ejercito, la única medalla que siempre se traía, para acordarse del buen soldado que era.

La puso dentro del tubo y al instante la tapa se cerro, luego el cartel del ordenador puso ahora:

CONFIRMADO: UNA PRUEBA A DECLARAR. ACCESO CONCEDIDO GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO.

Entonces el tubo se llevo la prueba directamente hacía la central.

Asintió nerviosamente ya que este tema le pareció algo bastante irónico, siempre que detenía a personas como estas, le hacía ver una clara conclusión de que estaba mas solo que el agua.

* * *

Después de lo que paso con Stephen, no quiso saber nada mas por hoy, volvió directamente a su casa y en cuanto entro, recibió una llamada donde decía la identidad del detenido: Resulto ser que se llamaba Stephen Van Meyer, medio irlandés y medio danés, un capitán de la guarda de los tiempos grises en Arabia Saudi, había hecho grandes progresos en el ejercito y ayudo a salvar un montón de vidas, pero en cuanto se subieron los recortes para pagar a las víctimas de los conflictos, no pudieron pagarle por su trabajo y como no quiso aceptarlo decidió abandonar la base y con ello volvió a su casa como un desertor.

Ahora comprendió Gomamon porque le tenía tanta bronca al ejercito por no haberle dado su recompensa por haber actuado en el ejercito, pero igualmente todo había sucedido por la misma razón por la que luchaba, y que le diese la bronca y quisiese robar en tiendas, le parecía algo vergonzo por su parte, era una locura.

Se quito la chaqueta y la dejo en el ropero, luego se dirigió al saló y ahí de inmediato se acomodo sobre el sofá, agacho su cabeza hacía atrás mientras intentaba de imaginarse lo que sería un mundo si no tuviese la suficiente responsabilidad para poder hablar de nuevo con Joe, quería volver a verle, pero después como se comporto con el, no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

Estaba tan agotado que en cuanto se enderezo para coger el mando de la tele, casi se golpeaba con la mesa de luz que tenía al lado, se río burlonamente y entonces observo lo que tenía delante, era el retrato de cuando el y Joe estaban celebrando su ascenso en el hospital, ahora era medico jefe, y con eso dio lugar a un gran nombre en su familia, y también en la de Gomamon.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, cuando Joe consiguió su ascenso tuvo que tomar ciertas responsabilidades y mantenerse sincero en todo momento, eso era algo que lo hizo bastante fuerte cuando antes estaba derrumbado, y ahora el lo estaba.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Se dispuso a llamar a Joe de una vez por todas, cogío el teléfono móvil y se puso a marcar su numero de teléfono, lo pulso y entonces espero a que contestase, solamente se oía un pitido que parecía el mismo que se oía en el puesto de detención.

Entonces al final dejo de oírse el pitido y se oyó una voz familiar.

-Hola, diga, ¿quien es? ¿Esta hablando con el medio jefe Joe Kido? -se oyó su voz.

Gomamon no pudo creerlo, estaba volviendo a oír la voz de Joe, tanto tiempo sin oírlo y ahora le parecía como si no hubiese ningúna otra voz mejor que la suya.

-Hola Joe, soy yo, Gomamon, y te llamo porque quiero volver a verte -hablo Gomamon dispuesto a tomar la sugerencia de charlar con el.

* * *

FIN

HASTA EL PROXIMO AGENTE: SIGUIENTE PALMON Y GATOMON

EL DUO DEFINITIVO PARA EL CAPITULO FINAL


	7. Agentes 7 y 8: Patamon y Gatomon

THE DIGIMON SQUAD

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

AGENTES 7 Y 8: PATAMON Y GATOMON

Ambos siempre habían estado juntos, demasiado juntos como para pensar que después de todas las luchas y sacrificios que surgieron a lo largo del tiempo, no pudieron haber impedido que se distanciasen, pero menos mal que ellos dos no, Palmon y Gatomon estaban demasiado unidos para que ellos se separasen también, puede que tuviesen mala suerte con sus progenitores: Tk y Kari, pero al menos ellos mantuvieron la misma amistad que solían tener antes.

Ahora ambos habían crecido, se habían formando en el mismo escuadrón de justicia que todo el resto, excepto que todos trabajaban solos, ellos habían decidido formar su propio duo, ahora eran compañeros que defendían las calles mas insólitas de las ciudades de America, juntos, habían derrotado a grandes criminales, y con ello crearon una nueva linea de defensa para la ciudad, ahora en cambio habían decidido por un corto plazo que no solucionarían actos que tuviesen que ver con crímenes de alto grado, decidieron mejor atrapar a los delincuentes normales, porque en ellos no les costaba demasiado cogerlos.

Patamon conducía el coche que le habían prestado la central para que el y su compañera patrullasen las calles de Nueva York, ella estaba en el otro asiento como copiloto, se sentía desolada y con ganas de que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, extrañaba demasiado a Kari, ella era la única persona que la había tratado como una amiga después de Wizardmon. En cambió Patamon no sentía emoción algúna por extrañar a TK, algo en el había cambiado en el, seguía siendo el mismo por fuera, pero por dentro era algo nuevo, algo que no quería ver surgiendo de el.

-La noche parece hoy muy tranquila -comento Gatomon al ver los barrios y la gente paseando tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada, así como quería que fuese las cosas.

-Puede, pero siempre hay por ahí un malhechor haciendo daño por ahí -indico expresamente.

-Pero al menos podemos pensar que mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de atrapar mala gente, ellos pasan su vida sin tener que preocuparse de ningún peligro -aclaro retrospectivamente.

Patamon no dijo nada, solamente se quedo conduciendo sin al menos hacer el mas mínimo comentario que le hiciese recordar los malos momentos que paso después de que se hubiese peleado con TK, no le gusto mucho lo que paso con el, eso le cambió, y mucho, como para transformarlo.

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un aparcamiento donde casi no había nadie, era uno de esos aparcamientos donde nadie quería meterse ya que era donde robaban fácilmente a la gente, estacionó en un extremo y luego apago el motor.

Ambos asintieron, ahora les tocaba saber cual era su misión de esta noche.

-Que tenemos -dijo Patamon para pedirle a Gatomon que sacase el sobre.

Entonces se giro y agarro el sobre, lo abrió y saco el formulario, lo abrió y mira las paginas y se quedo leyendo para saber cual era el caso.

-¿Que pone? -pregunto para saberlo.

-Al parecer se esta buscando a una mujer que robando dinero de cajas fuertes -dicto Gatomon.

-No es nada nuevo -comento irónicamente Patamon.

-Pero escucha esto: Un dia se encontró a esa misma mujer quitando la caja fuerte con una palanca, un dia la observo e intento de detenerla, en cuanto ella se puso de rodillas, dijo que lo estaba haciendo por el señor todopoderoso de la luz.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Patamon.

-¿Del señor todopoderoso? -pregunto para verificar ese hecho.

-Así es, dijo claramente eso, y cuando el policía intento de detenerla, ella saco dos pistolas del calibre 55 y disparo contra el policía, si no fuese porque llevaba un chaleco antibalas, el hombre habría muerto -afirmo y luego contó el siguiente hecho.

-¿Que clase de mujer es esa? -pregunto Patamon intentando de asimilar la idea de una mujer que disparaba como un vaquero y se llevaba dinero por la fuerza.

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que una mujer con muchas ganas de liarla -opino coherentemente.

Carraspeo Patamon pensando en que podría estar refiriendose esa mujer con eso de señor topoderoso, pensó que a lo mejor estaba traficando con algún contrabandista, pero luego de decir eso, empezo a pensar que a lo mejor se trataba de algún grupo, posiblemente de una secta de un grupo mayoritario de mafiosos que utilizan la excusa de que lo están haciendo por un tal jefe que afirma ser un dios.

-¿Qu estas pensando sobre esto? -pregunto Gatomon dirigiendose a su compañero.

-Muchas cosas -opino sin tener una idea exacta-. ¿Que es lo siguiente?

-Al parecer unos pocos minutos antes de que el policía entrase en shock, pudo notar que aquella mujer llevaba una pulsera de una cruz hundiéndose -continuo dictando lo que decía el formulario.

-¿Una cruz hundiéndose?

-Si eso mismo -afirmo Gatomon y entonces se quedo pensando en que podría significar eso, se le vino a la mente todo tipo de ideas relacionadas con una cruz de ese tipo-. No se, tal vez debe de ser la marca de algún tipo de grupo religioso.

-Puede, pero que grupo religioso lleva una cruz así, debe de ser algún fanático que esta creando su propia secta y este utilizando a gente para robar dinero para su propio beneficio -opino Patamon.

-Si eso es así, entonces esto es un enorme problema -opino Gatomon teniendo una severa conclusión sobre todo el asunto.

Entonces Patamon se quedo pensando en que clase de culto religioso podría tener una cruz hundiéndose y utilizar a gente para robar dinero, pensó en muchos ejemplos, incluido el clásico de Gene Jones que enveneno a mas de doscientos feligreses, pero estando en un futuro así, que clase de gente podría haber creado su propia secta en una ciudad de mucha industria.

-¿Cuantas cajas fuertes ha atracado? -pregunto para saber ese hecho.

-Al parecer ha atracado como a unas ocho cajas fuertes, y al parecer cada mes, cuando se le proporciona al banco el dinero de los impuestos semanales -dicto Gatomon leyendo otra pagina.

-¿Que banco es?

-Al parecer es el Golden State Bank -confirmo.

-Emh, uno de los que dicen que es de los mas corruptos de la ciudad -mencionó Patamon.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron pensando en una cuestión.

-Porque me parece que esta mujer esta atracando en bancos creyendo que esta haciendo un bien a la ciudad -cuestionó Gatomon ese hecho.

-No se, tal vez piense que si roba ese dinero, recibirá una entrada al cielo -opino incrédulamente.

-Igualmente, si roba todo ese dinero se producirá una gran demanda y la economía se tendrá que venir abajo y vayase a saber lo que pasara después -cuestiono Patomon lógicamente.

-Me parece que esta mujer y su misterioso jefe están planeando destruir la sociedad quitando el dinero que necesita el banco para suministrar los beneficios de la gente -opino Gatomon.

-Y como nadie detenga esto, esa ciudad se vera envuelto en un lío. ¿Cual es el ultimo banco que no ha sido atracado todavía, el ultimo suministrado de esta fecha?

-Al parecer se ha suministrado el dinero a un banco del mismo nombre hace tres días, justo la fecha en la que suceden los atracos -admitió Gatomon.

-Menuda coincidencia -dijo incrédulamente.

Ese ultimo banco esta a dos cuartos de hora -confeso.

-Entonces eso significa que tenemos tiempo -indico y entonces rápidamente puso en marcha el motor del coche y avanzo hacía atrás saliendo del aparcamiento. Luego giro y fue derecho a seguir la ruta que daba al camino donde se encontraba el banco.

* * *

Estuvieron conduciendo un buen rato, durante ese tiempo Patamon se quedo pensando en todo el asunto ese de un señor todopoderoso, si era verdad que estaba trabajando con alguien, eso significaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, decir que le estaba sirviendo por actos católicos, no era eso lo que se significaba. Tenía que detener a esa mujer para luego capturar a quien estuviese trabajando porque sino cientos de personas acabarían en la ruina.

Gatomon podía notar esa ansia desesperada que tenía Patamon con atrapar a la mujer, estaba claro que esa desesperación por poder hacer justicia lo estaba encaprichando de una forma que resultaba insufrible, y seguramente para el mismo. Pensar que hace un tiempo fue una persona adorable, ahora se había convertido en cuando se maestro se había llenado de ira y quería confrontarlo de cualquier forma, una especie de oscuridad le invadía, y eso lo llenaba de odio.

Siguieron toda la ruta, bajaron por un puente y luego cruzaron a la esquina, siguieron todo recto hasta entrar en un distrito industrial donde estaba todo desolado, no había nadie en una noche oscura. Condujeron por toda la carretera hasta que se percataron del banco, Patamon miro hacía atrás para ver si no venía nadie, no tenía a nadie detrás, así que pudo parar en medio.

Detuvo el coche sin aviso.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Gatomon sin saber porque detuvo el coche.

-Mira -señalo Patamon y observaron que estaba el banco que andaban buscando, estaba tan desolado como alrededor, y ni siquiera había una sola alma sospechosa por ningún lado-. Ahí esta.

-Y todavía no ha venido nadie -indago Gatomon mirando de un lado a otro.

-Todavía no es la hora, esa mujer lo debe de tener todo calculado -opino coherentemente.

-Miremos mas cerca, así sabremos por donde viene -sugirió Gatomon.

-De acuerdo -acepto su compañero y entonces prendió de vuelta el motor y fue todo recto hasta llegar a un hueco donde podía aparcar, lo aparco con mucha discrepancia y luego apago las luces para no llamar la atención.

Ambos asintieron y entonces se pusieron a mirar el banco que tenían delante, estaba tan igual como salía en la foto que había en el informe, también estaba la caja registradora, todavía no estaba rota, eso significaba que todavía no era la hora acordada para que viniese la extraña ladrona.

-¿Cuanto crees que pueda tardar? -pregunto para poder concluir el hecho de a que hora venía exactamente.

-Bueno, según en el informe decían que esa mujer siempre atraca a las 22:30 -contesto Gatomon.

-Y son las 22:25 -confirmo Patamon mirando la hora en el stereo del coche-. Faltan cinco minutos para que llegue a hacer lo que estaba haciendo por ahora.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces? -pregunto Gatomon sin saber que acción hacer.

-Vigilar, esa mujer vendrá, seguro -acordo Patamon con tono serio y caprichoso.

Gatomon asintió, acepto esa sugerencia pero le disgusto la forma de como lo dijo, eso hacía afirmar que estaba disgustado porque no apareciese pronto, como que estaba obsesionado con que viniese y pudiese atraparla por la fuerza.

Patamon no dejo de mirar hacía el banco, estaba bastante intrigado en todo ese tema acerca de una mujer que atracaba en cajas registradoras y que servía a un tal señor todopoderoso, había algo que le desconcertaba de eso, era como el propio tema con TK y su elemento, el era la luz que iluminaba la esperanza, pero en cambió ese supuesto jefe, no iluminaba nada, y por eso tenía que detenerlo, porque defraudaba a todos los asuntos relacionados con la luz y la esperanza.

Gatomon se sentía algo aburrida, entendía eso de las vigilancias como eran, pero en parte no era algo que pudiese disfrutar con Patamon, ya no parecía una persona sociable, se estaba volviendo muy oscuro con todo el trabajo que tenía ahora, apenas reconocía al joven digimon que pertenecía a la única persona que mas amaba Kari, y ahora encima ni siquiera podía adorarlo a el. Necesitaba hacerle entender que no se podía quedar con ese malestar.

-Oye Patamon -le llamo.

-¿Si? -pregunto con tono poco interesado.

-¿Has estado pensando algúna vez en llamar a TK? -pregunto ella.

Aquello le hizo despertar a Patamon de una forma desconsiderable, la miro indignado.

-¿Porque dices eso? -pregunto queriendo entender a que vino ese comentario.

-Durante mucho tiempo siempre me he estado preguntando si valió la pena que me separase de Kari, y no me gustaría que te pasase a ti también -dijo razonadamente.

-Gatomon, sabes muy bien que TK y Kari no nos querían mas en sus vidas -reprocho Patamon hacíendole acordar lo mal que pasaron cuando ellos se enfadaron con ellos y tuvieron que irse de mala manera.

-Lo se Patamon, lo se, pero no puedo dejar que pensar en que ellos estén perdiendo algo de esperanza, que no tengan la misma actitud que solían tener antes, pero eso me parece que se provoco porque vino una situación en la que no podíamos estar muy unidos, pero ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no puedo dejar de pensar en que a lo mejor, ellos nos están extrañando, y nosotros tenemos que ayudarles, a ayudarles a hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes -le explicó la razón de porque tenía tantas ganas de volver a verlos a pesar de lo mal que se llevaron.

Patamon no supo como tratar eso, estaba claro que los extrañaba a los dos, y el también lo extrañaba, pero no podía dejar en aquellas ultimas palabras que le dijo, y si eso no había cambiado, entonces estaría empeorando las cosas. Necesitaba ser sincera con Gatomon.

-Gatomon, yo...

En ese momento su compañero miro indecisa hacía otro lado y observo algo inesperado.

-Oh dios mío -dijo sorprendida.

-Lo se, se que sonara duro pero...

-No mira, esta ahí -señalo Gatomon eufóricamente.

Rápidamente Patamon se giro y observo sorprendido de ver que había una persona que apareció saliendo de la nada y se dirigía hacía el banco.

-¿Es ella? -pregunto para saber si era lo que pensaba.

-No lo se, mira -indago Gatomon y continuo mirando a ver que pasaba.

Una extraña mujer vestida con un jersey con capucha y con unos jeans negros y ajustados, avanzo entre la calle y siguió andando hasta llegar al banco, ahí se puso delante de la caja registradora y se quedo detenida delante de la maquina, no se inmuto para nada.

Ambos no sabían que pasaba ahora, pero Gatomon lo tenía bastante claro para saber que esa mujer era la que estaban buscando.

-¿Salimos ahora? -pregunto Gatomon para saber si actuar o no.

-No espera -detuvo Patamon, quería ver si no era una equivocación o no.

La mujer continuo detenida durante un buen rato delante de la maquina, hasta que entonces bajo una mochila delante de la maquina, estaba tapada con su silueta, se enderezo y la abro, entonces saco una palanca de aluminio como de unos cuarenta metros de largo.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso. No lo podían creer. Era ella.

Entonces la mujer se quedo toqueteando la palanca hasta que entonces la metió debajo de la ranura de la maquina donde salía el dinero, la metió tan adentro que se podía notar que salían chispas de del interior, estaba destruyendo la maquina desde dentro.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto Gatomon queriendo entender que se proponía al hacer eso.

-Me parece que esta obstruyendo el contenido de la maquina, la esta forzando para que se desactive todo el sistema mecánico de dentro y así pueda salir lo de dentro -opino lógicamente Patamon.

La mujer siguió metiendo bien hondo la palanca hasta que entonces dejaron de aparecer las chispas, saco la palanca y entonces se oyó un ruido sórdido e insufrible de la maquina, ambos se quedaron indecisos y sorprendidos al oír eso, aquello no parecía normal. Continuo así hasta que entonces se oyó como una pequeña explosión que venía de dentro, se provoco un cortocircuito en el interior.

De pronto todo se calmo y no se oyó nada.

Se oyó el sonido como si hubiese algo dentro trabado y entonces salió un montón de billetes del interior, todo el dinero que tenía dentro ahora había salido en menos de nada.

-La hostia -dijo Gatomon sorprendida al ver como de aquella forma tan fácil pudo sacar todo ese dinero.

Siguió saliendo dinero hasta que entonces la mujer abrió la bolsa y empezo a ir agarrando montones de billetes y los iba colocando de uno en uno, había tanto que parecía que no se acabasen nunca.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de aquella mujer se proponía llevarse todo el dinero, la tenían ahí mismo y con la coartada perfecta de que fue ella, si la capturaban ahora, la podrían llevar con su jefe y así se acabaría todo.

-¿Vamos? -pregunto Gatomon para saber si actuar ahora.

-Vamos -acepto Patamon y entonces ambos agarraron sus pistolas, cogíeron sus placas y salieron eufóricamente del coche.

La mujer continuo metiendo todo los doblones de billetes dentro de la mochila, estaba tan desesperada por llevarse todo aquel dinero que empezo a ponerse nerviosa.

-Si si si, todo dentro -dijo eufóricamente, estaba tan desesperada por llevárselo todo que sus propios deseos la estaban distrayendo de la tarea que tenía pendiente.

-Oye tu -se escucho una voz.

La mujer se giro y observo que venían dos extrañas personas a lo lejos cruzando la vereda, eran dos digimons vestidos con chaquetas, ambos alzaron las armas, ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataban de policías.

-Suelta eso y levanta las manos -ordeno Patamon.

La mujer no sabía que hacer, tenía todo aquel dinero por un lado pero ahora venían los policías a arrebatárselo, no podía correr el mismo error que cometió antes.

-Alejate de ese dinero y de esa bolsa y levanta las manos -siguió ordenando a medida que avanzaba.

Se fijo en el dinero y al verlo no podía evitarlo que no podía perderlo, era el mayor botín que había conseguido hasta ahora, no podía quitárselo.

-Levanta las manos -ordeno Patamon hartandose de que no hiciese caso.

Gatomon miraba a su compañero y podía notar como una abundancia de egoísmo en el.

-Patamon, no te estas pasando un poco -cuestiono Gatomon de forma sincera.

-No claro que no, la que se esta pasando es ella al robar todo ese dinero, estoy harta de que la gente no entienda que no puede quedarse cosas que son suyas, así que voy a hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. ¡Levanta las manos! -indico Patamon como era el asunto para el.

Reprocho quejándose Gatomon al ver que su parafernalia no terminaba nunca.

-Lo siento señor agente digimon, es que no puedo evitarlo, el señor todopoderoso me ha reclamado este dinero -dijo la mujer con tono estremecido.

-¿Que? -no comprendió lo que dijo, sonaba como si estuviese ida, como si le hubiesen lavado el cerebro o algo parecido.

-Me ha dicho que si no le doy este dinero el no me llevara a la luz -indico la mujer.

Aquello despertó la extrañitud a Patamon, no entendió ese hecho aunque le resulto algo sospechoso, miro a su compañero y ella puso la misma cara que ponía a el, estaban en las mismas.

En ese momento la mujer saco rápidamente dos revólveres por detrás de su camisa.

-Patamon -aviso Gatomon dando un grito frenético.

Entonces Patamon miro hacía el frente y en menos de un segundo pudo ver que estaba sacando las armas, se movió a un lado y entonces la mujer empezo a disparar. Rápidamente ambos digimons se cubrieron delante de un coche que tenían delante.

Se colocaron en el frontal del vehículo para cubrirse de los disparos, siguió así la mujer disparando sin parar y dañando el coche que tenía delante, los digimons aguantaron como pudieron. Disparo tantas veces que al final se le acabo la municíon, siguió girando el gatillo pero nada, ahora que estaba vulnerable tenía que darse prisa en coger todo el dinero. Agarro de vuelta la bolsa y la siguió llenando de todos los billetes que podía meter.

Ambos digimons suspiraron del susto que se llevaron, ahora entendieron lo que le paso al policía que se enfrento a ella, era buena tiradora. Gatomon estaba tan estremecida con lo ocurrido que no supo como tratar la situación, miro indecisa a su compañero.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto para saber que acción tomar ahora.

Entonces Patamon se giro y observo que ahora la mujer estaba distraída con lo mismo, sabía que si la seguía apuntando los atacaría con mas armas, era mejor actuar sin pensar porque sino acabarían metidos en la misma situación y no terminarían nunca.

Se giro y entonces dijo:

-Ahora -ordeno y entonces salto eufóricamente del coche.

Siguió metiendo lotes de billetes hasta que entonces oyó un grito ensordecedor que venía de algúna parte, se giro y observo que venía el hombre digimon dirigiendose hacía ella, ponía una cara de no querer detenerse.

La mujer se quedo tan estremecida que no supo que hacer, entonces se le ocurrió.

-Ya me estoy hartando de tus robos -reprocho Patamon apunto de abalanzarse sobre ella.

En ese momento la mujer saco un tazer y justo cuando Patamon se le acerco le clavo el arma y lo electrocuto, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo derribo cayendo precipitadamente contra el suelo.

La mujer se quedo mirándole con resignación.

-¡No! -grito Patamon y entonces fue directo a ayudar a Patamon, había caído.

Ahora la mujer no sabía que hacer de nuevo, miro de un lado a otro y observo que había dejado tirada la palanca que había usado antes, la digimon con aspecto estaba apunto de venir y sería demasiado tarde, corrió a agarrar la palanca, la cogío de la punta y la lanzo como si se tratase de una cuchilla, golpeo a la digimon con el mango de la palanca, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la derribo también, cayo desparramada y medio inconsciente contra el suelo.

Ambos digimons quedaron derrumbados.

La mujer se quedo tan indecisa al ver a los dos inconscientes que no supo que hacer, entonces se acordo de lo que tenía que hacer y rápidamente cogío todo el dinero que pudo, agarro todos los billetes de una y los metió como podía, había tantos que era imposible que se los llevara, metió todo lo que pudo y entonces cerro la mochila y se largo pitando de ahí.

En ese momento Gatomon se despertó dando un vociferante gemido de dolor, le habían dado tan fuerte en la cabeza que le hacía parecer como si tuviese resaca, se enderezo y se froto la agarro por el lugar del golpe, creyó que se le hizo un chichón por culpa de eso.

De pronto se acordo de Patamon, a el también le habían golpeado, se levanto y corrió apuradamente a ayudarle, se acerco y parecía estar mas inconsciente que ella cuando le dio con la palanca, le levanto la cabeza y trato de reanimarlo.

-Vamos Patamon, despierta, no me dejes ahora, justo la teníamos, la teníamos, por favor, utiliza por una vez en tu vida tu malhumor para poder despertar, te necesito -reprocho Gatomon tratando de someterle a presión para que su compañero se despertase.

En ese momento se despertó reaccionando bruscamente, enderezo su cabeza y se quedo como si hubiese pasado por un resacón.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto quedandose amnésico debido al golpe.

-Estas bien -dijo entusiasmada Gatomon y entonces abrazo a Patamon al ver que no estaba muerto, lo abrazo tanto que Patamon se quedo sorprendido por ese acto.

-Vaya -dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, entonces se giro y observo algo que lo despertó aún mas, observo a la mujer de antes desapareciendo al final de la calle con todo el dinero-. Se esta yendo.

Dijo y se levanto apuradamente, salió corriendo dejando a Gatomon indecisa.

-Oh -dijo quejándose al ver que se le acabo el momento, estaba tan encantada abrazando a su compañero que parecía lo mas feliz que había en su momento.

-Vamos Gatomon, ¡que se nos escapa! -apuro Patamon al ver que su compañera no venía.

-Si -dijo y entonces se levando yendo hacía el.

Ambos corrieron dirigiendose al oscuro callejón donde desapareció la mujer, no podían dejarla escapar sabiendo que ahora se había llevado parte del dinero.

La mujer corrió por todo el distrito y luego giro a la esquina. A lo lejos los digimons aparecieron y siguieron todo su rastro, pudieron notar que había girado a la derecha.

Ambos suspiraban a medida que iban corriendo lo mas rápido que podían.

La mujer siguió todo recto, se fijo que a lo lejos estaba su furgoneta, saco las llaves y lo prendió automáticamente, se pudo notar en el fondo que se prendieron los faros del coche.

Al otro lado los digimons ya venían en camino.

-¿Que pretende ahora? -pregunto Patamon al ver que se dirigía hacía todo el fondo sin saber porque.

-Me parece que esta tratando de huir con algún vehículo -opino Gatomon.

-Oh no, eso si que no -reprocho Patamon y entonces dio toda la marcha.

La mujer siguió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo pero notaba bien que la iban a alcanzar, entonces agarro de su bolsillo uno de los revólveres, saco del otro un paquete con seis balas, las coloco dentro del gatillo del arma y luego lo cerro.

Se giro y fue disparando contra ellos.

-Cuidado -aviso Patamon y entonces ambos se cubrieron detrás de otro coche.

La mujer disparo como unas tres balas y al ver que ahora estaban distraídos de nuevo siguió corriendo hasta dirigirse a la furgoneta que tenía a lo lejos.

Patomon asomo la cabeza y observo que dejo de disparar y continuo su camino.

-Vamos -aviso eufóricamente y entonces ambos marcharon de vuelta a perseguirla.

La mujer abrió bruscamente la puerta de la furgoneta y luego se metió dentro, dejo la mochila en el otro asiento y se puso a colocar la llave en la ranura del volante, estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba agarrar la llave, se le caía de las manos como si tuviese un bicho asqueroso encima, la cogío y entonces observo delante que los dos digimons ya estaban cerca, tenía que largarse ya mismo.

Coloco la llave en la ranura y entonces prendió el motor del vehículo, se oyó el bocinazo del motor y se iluminaron los focos de delante.

-No podemos dejarla escapar -aviso Patamon que ya se estaban yendo.

En ese momento Gatomon tuvo una idea, abrió el gatillo de su arma, saco una de las balas y entonces saco otra del bolsillo de su chaqueta, era una bala dorada con una punta roja, se detuvo al ponerla y luego la cerro.

La mujer dio marcha atrás y entonces avanzo bruscamente por todo el asfalto.

Patomon observo que la mujer se dirigía hacía el, rápidamente saco su pistola de nuevo y apunto contra el parabrisas, se concentro lo suficiente y disparo varias veces.

La mujer se cubrió por debajo y las balas impactaron contra el parabrisas haciendo unos enormes agujeros por todo el cristal, el ultimo de todos ellos hizo que se rompiese del todo, tenía la vista libre hacía la carretera.

Intento de seguir disparando para frenarla pero lo tenía demasiado cerca y entonces se abalanzo hacía un lado antes de que lo embistiese, se tiro contra el suelo y observo como se dirigía ahora hacía Gatomon.

-Gatomon, ¡cuidado! -grito al ver que su compañera estaba en peligro.

Cerro el gatillo con mucha fuerza, entonces oyó ese penetrante grito y observo delante que venía la furgoneta, rápidamente se tiro hacía un lado mientras la furgoneta siguió su camino.

Hizo una voltereta y entonces apunto hacía el vehículo, giro el gatillo y disparo, la bala especial salió disparada e impacto contra el lateral de la furgoneta, quedo la bala incrustada en el metal. La furgoneta siguió y entonces desapareció hacía el fondo lo perdieron de vista.

Patamon vino corriendo y se junto delante de Gatomon, ambos observaron como perdieron de vista a la sospechosa, con lo fácil que lo tenían y la perdieron.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto.

-Estoy bien -afirmo ella y entonces su compañero la ayudo a levantarse.

Ambos suspiraron de lo agotados que estaban, todo el tema se les había ido de las manos.

-Justo se nos tenía que perder, porque tenía que pasar esto, porque -dijo Patamon empezando a reprochar por lo cabreado que estaba al perder el objetivo.

-Patamon, no te pongas así, no esta todo perdido -indico expresamente Gatomon.

-Claro que esta todo perdido, esa mujer se ha ido con todo el dinero, éramos los únicos que podíamos cogerla y la hemos dejado escapar, tu te piensas que no es para no ponerse así, porque fijate como estoy yo ahora -reprocho Patamon al ver que su compañero no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes, le he colocado esto -indico y entonces saco su celular, abrió una aplicación y mostró un mapa, de pronto apareció un punto rojo que empezo a moverse por el mapa.

Patamon lo miro bien y pudo reconocer de que se trataba.

-¿Le has colocado una bala rastreadora? -pregunto para verificar.

-Así es, ahora podemos saber adonde se dirige, puede que no hayamos acabado con esto. Creo que ya es hora de cogerlos a todos -afirmo Gatomon y luego expreso de manera pueril como iban a resolver el asunto ahora que lo tenían todo preparado.

Carraspeo Patamon dandose cuenta de la trama asunto.

-Muy bien, avisemos a central antes de esto, no quiero que esto se llene de pandilleros, volvamos al coche, es hora de saber cual es su casa y cual es su jefe -acordo Patamon con tono serio y entonces dio la vuelta volviendo al lugar del incidente.

* * *

Gatomon hizo una expresión de mosqueo al ver que a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, nada era capaz de cambiar el mal habito que tenía Patamon.

Volvieron al coche y ahí hicieron todo el recorrido que hizo la mujer, todavía tenían la conexión asegurada, ahora sabían bien adonde se dirigía la mujer, esta vez no podían dejarla escapar, tenían que saber toda la trama y acabar con todo el lío de una vez.

Patamon tenía la mirada muy penetrante, ahora que sabía iba a poder detener a esa mujer, sus ansias de poder hacer justicia lo incrementaban de una severa obsesión por querer plantar el orden por todas partes, eso era algo de el que asustaba.

Gatomon ya no sabía bien como mirarle, ahora se comportaba como su maestro, se comporto como si tuviese una oscura inmensa en el, sabía bien que el no era así, pero no podía evitar que se transformase en algo que no era.

-¿Hasta donde ha seguido? -pregunto para saber cual era la actual ubicación de la mujer.

-Al parecer se ha detenido en algúna parte del bosque de ForestHide, y todavía continua detenida ahí, no se ha movido en ningún momento -confirmo Gatomon.

-Entonces eso significa que ahí debe de estar su jefe -indico Patamon lógicamente.

Sabiendo ahora donde estaba no podía perderse esto de ningúna manera, acelero el motor tanto que Gatomon se llevo un susto, dio la marcha y siguió por todo el camino hasta entrar en un espeso y oscuro bosque del que era imposible notar la mas mínima cosa.

Continuaron todo el camino hasta entrar en el bosque de ForestHide. ForestHide era uno de esos bosques que se crearon a principios de la decada, se produjo como una de esas veces en las que nace algo en una nueva era, y ese bosque era uno de esos, pero por desgracia, aquel bosque daba mas miedo que provocar nostalgia.

Estacionaron en un extremo y luego apagaron el motor. Agarraron las pistolas y las placas y luego bajaron del coche. Encendieron las linternas y entonces fueron avanzando por todo el bosque.

-¿Tu crees que pueda estar aquí? -pregunto Patamon al ver que el bosque era tan oscuro que era posible que uno se perdiese.

-Debería, sigo recibiendo la frecuencia de la bala rastreadora -verifico inexponecialmente.

-Entonces esta mujer se conoce este bosque mejor que nosotros -indago sarcásticamente Patamon.

Siguieron avanzo mientras levantaban sus linternas, había tanta oscuridad que era imposible saber lo que había delante, si no tuviesen sus linternas, entonces se habrían chocado con cualquier cosa que tuviesen delante.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que entonces el teléfono celular de Patamon empezo a vibrar de manera extraña.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Patamon extrañado por ese ruido.

-Estoy recibiendo la frecuencia de la bala, no debe de estar muy cerca -verifico Gatomon y entonces se adelante siguiendo el rastro que daba el teléfono.

Patamon la siguió mientras mantenía levantada su linterna, era imposible seguirla ya que iba tan rápida y con todo lo que había a su alrededor no sabía como hacerlo. Gatomon siguió y siguió buscando la frecuencia hasta que entonces se giro a un lado y el grado de la frecuencia subió mas de la cuenta, lo había encontrado.

Se detuvo sorprendido al verlo, alzo la mirada hacía adelante y entonces observo que a lo lejos veía algo luminoso, entonces se dio cuenta que ahí era donde fue a parar la furgoneta.

Patamon estaba tan metido en saber donde se encontraba que se estaba haciendo un lío con todo lo que se le venía por delante , no paraba de pisar ramas y encima de golpearse con ellas en la cara.

Entonces Gatomon se decidió y salió corriendo en busca de esa luz, dejo a su compañero atrás, Patamon consiguió salirse del camino de las ramas y entonces se fijo que su compañera salió disparada como un cohete, se quedo extrañado al ver que lo dejo ahí.

-Gatomon espera -intento de llamarla pero ya estaba demasiado lejos, intento de seguirle el ritmo pero sabiendo lo oscuro que estaba el bosque iba a ser algo muy escachambroso.

Siguió corriendo Gatomon por todo el bosque sin parar, estaba siguiendo la luz que veía a lo lejos, subió por un montículo de tierra donde estaba envuelto en un muro de arboles secos, los quito de en medio y entonces observo algo sorprendente.

-Por dios Gatomon, entiendo que seas un gato pero eso no significa... -en ese momento apareció Patamon y al momento se quedo sorprendido de la misma manera.

Ambos observaron que había una extraña cabaña donde estaba con todas las luces encendidas. Se miraron el uno al otro sabiendo que eso podía significar que ese era el escondite del jefe de la mujer, si era verdad eso entonces tenían que ir ya a investigarlo, quitaron de en medio las ramas y bajaron por todo el montículo.

Agarraron firmemente sus armas para poder defenderse de todo aquello que fuese peligroso, estaban metidos en cualquier parte y no sabían a lo que podrían enfrentarse, así que era mejor estar preparado.

De pronto se percataron de que había una furgoneta en un extremo, corrieron directamente hacía el vehículo mientras empuñaban sus armas, Gatomon se adelante primero y se puso a buscar el lugar donde había colocado el rastreador. Giro y observo el lateral de abajo, encendió la linterna y observo que estaba una parte del metal del vehículo torcido, estaba claro que ahí estaba metida la bala, el sistema de frecuencias empezo a sonar de una forma diferente, lo miro y observo que estaba titilando, el mapa marcaba que estaban en el lugar exacto, se puso todo de verde.

Patamon giro al otro lado y observo que el parabrisas estaba roto, entonces sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas, habían llegado a la guarida del jefe de la mujer sospechosa.

-¿Has visto a alguien dentro? -pregunto Gatomon para saber si había algúna cosa peligrosa.

-No, esto esta vacío -confirmo Patamon y entonces se juntaron delante de la furgoneta.

-Esta claro que esta es la furgoneta -verifico Gatomon.

-Eso esta claro pero donde esta la mujer -cuestiono Patomon mirando de un lado a otro.

Entonces a Gatomon se le ocurrió una incógnita.

-Debe de estar dentro de esa cabaña -sugirió lógicamente Gatomon que esa podría a lo mejor ser donde se encontraba el misterioso señor todopoderoso.

Patamon la miro con cara inquisitiva y entonces decidió:

-Vayamos a ver -acepto y entonces ambos marcharon sigilosamente hacía la cabaña.

Corrieron sin levantar el mas mínimo ruido y entonces se acoplaron delante de la escalera para subir arriba, desde ahí, Patamon pudo notar que se oían voces desde dentro, entonces estaba claro que a lo mejor la mujer estaba ahí reunida con su jefe, le hizo un gesto a Gatomon para indicarla de que ambos iban a subir.

Confirmo la digimon meneando la cabeza.

Entonces ambos empezaron a subir por la escalera hasta llegar a arriba, Patamon se puso delante, luego se acoplo encima de la puerta, luego vino Gatomon y se acoplo también.

Ambos empezaron a escuchar que se oían ruidos desde adentro, algo estaba ocurriendo, se guiaron por su propio instinto. Gatomon le indico a su compañero que mirase por la ventana, entonces este se giro y fue andando lentamente hacía la ventana, se acoplo lentamente ahí y observo que por dentro había mucha luz artificial, adentro parecía todo un santuario decorado con todo tipo de objetos budistas, y habían algunas velas por encima de los muebles, de pronto se percato de que apareció la mujer delante, se cubrió a un lado y siguió mirando lo que ocurría.

La mujer se mostró delante de un hombre con un montón de ropajes blancos, parecía como si fuese un mago de pelicula de fantasía pero se podía notar que aquello era un simple disfraz, el hombre se mostró delante de la mujer mientras alzaba las manos como un jesucristo. Tiro su mochila y entonces se arrodillo delante de el como suplicándole por su vida, se oía que hablaba pero estaba tan cerrada la ventana que apenas se oían los murmullos que hacían, entonces ahí noto que estaba ocurriendo algo muy serio.

Se quito y volvió junto a Gatomon que continuaba esperando saber cual sería la acción, le indico que a la una de tres, abrirían la puerta de un golpe, estaba tan desgastada que era muy fácil que se abriese de un golpe.

Afirmo Gatomon con la cabeza.

Se aparto Patamon a un lado mientras Gatomon se preparo para poder atacar en caso de emergencia, Patamon espero el momento y empezó a contar a la de tres: Una-dos-tres.

Entonces abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Ambos entraron y se dieron de lo oscuro que estaba el pasillo de la entrada con respecto a como se veía todo por fuera, pasaron de uno en uno mientras alzaban sus linternas para ver lo que tenían adelante, siguieron avanzando y no se oía nada sospechoso excepto los murmullos de las personas que hablaban que a cada paso que daban se empezaba a notar mas lo que decían.

_¿Donde esta el resto del dinero?_

_Lo siento señor, pero es que no tuve tiempo, unos policías vinieron a detenerme, no podía enfrentarme a ellos, eran digimons._

Por el ultimo tono que se oía, podía notarse que se trataba de la mujer suplicando, ambos hicieron una expresión con la cabeza y siguieron avanzo hasta dirigirse al final del pasillo donde pudieron notar una extraña luz que venía de la esquina.

_¿Y eso que importa? Los digimons son solamente seres animados creados por el hombre, no son ningúna amenaza para mi ni para nadie, tu también deberías de entenderlo._

_Disculpeme señor todopoderoso, no lo volveré a hacer mas, lo juro._

_Tu confianza no me resulta de lo bastante gratificante, me empiezas a decepcionar._

Llegaron al final del pasillo y ahí entonces se percataron de un pequeño reflejo de luz que salía de un borde abierto, ese borde era una puerta, como el de las casas japonesas. Ambos se miraron y entonces supieron lo que tenían que hacer, Patamon se adelante y lentamente empezo a mover la puerta hacía un lado muy despacio para no llamar la atención, la movió tan despacio que casi ni siquiera se oyó un crujido siquiera.

La abrieron del todo y ahí observaron como toda la habitación estaba llena de reliquias católicas y de otro tipo de religiones, habían un montón de velas de cera como de unos 60 centímetros, estaban todas alrededor de la habitación como formando un circulo social, como un símbolo.

-¡Pero señor! Perdoneme mis actos pero tampoco niegue mi confianza -suplico la mujer queriendo que su amo volviese a confiar en ella.

-¡Basta! ¡Silencio! -reprocho el señor todopoderoso.

Era un hombre de aspecto obeso vestido con todo tipo de ropajes para parecer un monje budista y una mezcla de jesucristo, se le podía notar una calva en la cabeza que le cubría la parte frontal de arriba, era el aspecto que podía tener un hombre de unos cincuenta años como mucho.

-No me gusta que me contradigan -indico severamente el poderoso.

-Lo siento, mi señor, lo juro, no le volveré a contradecir lo juro -suplico la mujer empezando a sollozar de sufrimiento, se arrodillo tanto que casi ni se le veía la cabeza.

-No se si hacerlo o no Ellen, hasta me has agradecido con tus actos y tus habilidades, pero ahora no puedo dejar que te vean unos digimons, ellos son capaces de chivarse de cualquier cosa, vayase a saber ahora si no se lo han dicho a algúno de sus amigos humanos, como me avergüenza esos pobres policías humanos rodeándose de monstruos de ordenador, que decepción -dijo quejándose expresamente acerca del tema con lo ocurrido antes.

Ambos digimons se miraron con una mirada de extrañitud e ignorancia, estaba claro que no se sabía si aquel hombre era un estupido fanático o se hacía el tonto para presumir de que los digimons eran monstruos porque si.

-¿Y que podemos hacer señor? -pregunto Ellen la complice.

-Por ahora nada, esperaremos a ver si esto no ha recibido ningún tipo de consecuencia, y si después lo que has causado hoy esta noche ha llamado demasiado la atención, entonces actuaremos como hemos hecho siempre -indico expresamente el señor todopoderoso.

-De acuerdo señor todopoderoso, usted siempre tiene la razón -dijo Ellen creyendose todo lo que decía, como si se tratase de un dios.

Ambos ya no pudieron creer como aquel estaba embaucando a aquella mujer, ahora que la veían en ese estado, podían entender que se trataba de una simple inocente dejandose controlar.

-Pues claro que tengo la razón, soy el señor todopoderoso, el señor que reina con todo su esplendor, que con su esplendor realza la luz y la esperanza sobre aquellos que han perdido la opción de seguir adelante, yo haré que todos tengan una nueva esperanza -dicto el hombre como si se tratase de un dios embaucando luz y esperanza a la humanidad.

Ambos no pudieron seguir oyendo eso, tenían que actuar ya, afirmaron con la cabeza y entonces se levantaron dispuestos a detenerles.

-Quietos, levantad las manos -entraron ambos apuntando con sus armas a cada uno de los dos.

Ellen sorprendida saco sus dos revólveres apuntando a los dos.

Gatomon se lo espero y apunto directamente a la chica.

Ambos acabaron metidos en una cruzada, cada uno apuntaba a quien.

-Alto todo el mundo, no hace falta utilizar la violencia -acordo el todopoderoso de forma clara, Ellen hizo caso y bajo lentamente el arma sin dejar de mirar a la gata digimon.

-Ambos, quedáis detenidos por robo de propiedad privada -dicto Patamon con mucha discreción.

-Robo, yo no diría robar, yo diría recuperar -rectifico severamente el señor todopoderoso.

-Recuperar dices, has mandado a tu complice, una pobre mujer a la que has lavado el cerebro para poder robar un dinero que no te pertenece para usarlo con fines de fraude, a mi lo que me parece es que eres un embaucador muy despiadado -reprocho Patamon aclarando la situación.

-No le hables así al señor todopoderoso -reprocho Ellen sintiéndose ofendido por haber insultado a su amo, volvió a levantar las armas apuntando directamente hacía la digimon.

Gatomon apunto con mucha discreción a la mujer, veía bien lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-Tranquila Ellen, estos policías no han querido insultarnos, solamente es que no han visto la luz en mucho tiempo -dijo pasivamente el todopoderoso para hacer que su complice no se cabrease.

-Que no hemos visto la luz en mucho tiempo, tu quien te crees que eres para decir eso, tu no tienes ni idea de que es la esperanza, solamente eres un fraude que se esconde bajo una túnica para ocultar que no es perfecto porque le encanta mostrarse superior ante cualquiera -reprocho Patamon harto de oír esa parafernalia.

-El no es un fraude, es un hombre de buena fe -rectifico Ellen apuntando con mucha discreción.

-Un hombre de buena fue, llamas a un hombre de buena fe a alguien que te utiliza solamente para que le robes dinero que no le pertenece, llamas a eso fe, yo lo llamo un crimen -cuestiono severamente acerca de lo que ella se creía.

De pronto Ellen soltó un gemido vociferante e inverosímil.

-Tu no tienes luz -dijo sollozando de sufrimiento, apunto con mas discreción el arma.

Patamon giro directamente a Ellen sabiendo que estaba apunto de dispararle a su compañera.

-Tranquila Ellen, no tienes porque hacerles daño, ellos solamente perdieron el rumbo hace mucho tiempo, no tienen ni idea de lo que es perder la esperanza y se han metido en esa rabia contenida en su interior, y ahora por desgracia la toman con nosotros -cuestiono el señor todopoderoso dando a entender que ellos eran los que no entendían nada debido a que ya no tenían fe y esperanza en si mismos.

Patamon no lo podía soportar mas, tenía ganas de hacerle callar, no tenía ni idea de lo que era la esperanza y recibir luz. De pronto al mirarlo fijamente, empezo a venírsele a la cabeza un recuerdo acerca de una persona que andaba buscando la central, entonces lo reconoció.

-Oh dios mío -dijo sorprendido.

-¿Que pasa Patamon? -pregunto Gatomon ante su reacción.

-Yo ya te he visto antes, en un informe, eres uno de los cincuenta mas buscados. Te llamas Quentin Mann, eres uno de los terroristas que atentaron contra el Golden State Bank, ahora lo entendió, por eso estas atracando en ese banco, te estas vengando de ellos, mandas a tu complice porque si vas ahí te reconocerán fácilmente, quieres robar el dinero porque así entonces la sociedad entrara en caos y entonces entraras ahí y meterás tu propio orden -confeso Patamon dando a entender quien era en realidad el señor todopoderoso, había resuelto todo el caso en tan solo nada.

-¿Es en serio Patamon? -pregunto Gatomon queriendo verificar ese hecho.

-Así es, me acuerdo bien de el, antes solía ser mas flaco y con mas pelo, se ha pasado todo el tiempo encerrado aquí que se ha destruido a si mismo -afirmo Patamon con mucho detallamiento.

-¿De que esta hablando señor? -pregunto Ellen queriendo no soportar esa severa verdad.

-Claro que no Ellen, nos han están utilizando en nuestra contra, pretenden lavarnos el cerebro -negó esa hecho en base a lo que en realidad hacía.

-No digas jilipolleces Quentin, es en serio que eres tu, tu nunca te fuiste de aquí, siempre has estado aquí, en este lugar, esperando poder vengarte del banco que te robo -reprocho Patamon harto de que negase cada verdad que le correspondía.

Ellen no sabía que hacer, uno estaba diciendo tal cosa y el otro otra, ya no sabía a quien creer.

-¿Que esta diciendo? -pregunto Ellen sollozando de sufrimiento.

-No le creas Ellen, nos están engañando con sus mentiras -siguió negando Quentin esa verdad.

-No son mentiras, es la pura verdad, tu no eres un dios, eres solamente un hombre enfadado con la sociedad y que no pudo castigarlos, así que por eso le pides que robe todo ese dinero, para que forrarte del dinero que nunca te dieron porque te lo robaron.

-No es cierto, no es cierto -Ellen se harto y estallo en euforia, se alejo de Gatomon y se junto delante del señor todopoderoso.

-Señor todopoderoso, yo le creo, yo le creo, usted es el señor que manda luz a todos los que han perdido la esperanza, yo la perdí, y usted me la otorgo, dígame que eso no es cierto, que estos patéticos digimons nos están contando mentiras -dijo Ellen suplicando para saber exactamente la verdad a pesar de que no se creía nada.

Quentin se giro y miro fijamente a Ellen, estaba convencida plenamente de que el era un dios, tanto que suplicaba como si fuese un perro amaestrado y que no le hubiesen dado de comer. Al mirarla, sintió ese recelo de que no podía soportar que ella siguiese creyendose eso, había sido tal el fraude que ahora ella no se lo creía para nada.

-Quentin, si no quieres que ella acabe tan fatal como tu, será mejor que termines con esto -pidió Patamon sabiendo que el estaba de acuerdo en que esto no podía seguir así.

No supo que hacer en esa situación, estaba claro de que ella se creía tanto eso que esta empeorando en si, al verla era como si no viese a una persona, veía a un animal desesperado, eso era algo que no podía permitir. Asintió y entonces miro a Ellen con cara preocupada.

-Ellen, tienes que entender que hay cosas, que puedan ser verdad, y otras que no, y me temo que esta es una que no es verdad -dijo explicandose de forma sencilla para que lo entendiese.

-¿Que...quiere decir eso? -pregunto confundida.

Quentin resoplo lo mas que pudo porque no estaba preparado para tomar esa decisión.

-Te he mentido Ellen, no soy ningún dios, solamente soy otro hombre -confeso arrepintiéndose.

Ellen se quedo indecisa, no pudo tratar ese hecho con la menor discreción posible.

-No, no no no, eso no es posible, no es posible, usted es el señor todopoderoso -dijo Ellen sintiéndose aterrada al descubrir la verdad.

-No, no lo soy, mirame, no tengo ningún poder, te he estado utilizando para lograr mi venganza, y me temo que eso me ha llevado por muy mal camino -reprocho Quentin hacíendole entender de una vez que no era nada de lo que pretendía ser.

Estaba confundida Ellen con todo ese asunto, que no supo que hacer, miro de un lado para otro y solamente se fijo en los digimons, al final ellos tenían toda la razón, y si tenían toda la razón, entonces Quentin no era nada para ella.

Inesperadamente levanto su arma directamente a la cabeza de Quentin, estaba apunto de matarle, los dos digimons reaccionaron y apuntaron directamente contra Ellen.

-Ellen, por favor, será mejor que no hagas eso -pidió sinceramente Quentin.

-No, ya no pienso hacerte mas caso, no pienso hacer mas caso de un hombre que se esconde bajo engaños, eso si que no, ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, de ti, y de todo el mundo. Todo lo que he aprendido acerca de tener esperanza lo aprendi de ti, pero ahora veo que tu no tienes esperanza, y yo tampoco, así que no sirve para nada, que sigas con vida -reprocho Ellen cabreada porque no podía soportar la idea de que fuese un impostor y la hubiese estado utilizando todo el tiempo.

-Ellen, por favor, será mejor que bajes el arma -pidió tímidamente Patamon queriendo que no hiciese una acción involuntaria que acabaría en consecuencia.

-No pienso hacer -se negó y apunto directamente hacía ellos.

Ambos firmemente contra ella. Luego ella volvió a girarse apuntando directamente contra Quentin.

-Estoy harta de que me utilicen, esta es la ultima vez que me utilizan. Hoy no pienso dejarme controlar, ahora no, ahora yo te pienso controlar a ti, y te ordeno, ¡que mueras!

Rápidamente Gatomon disparo y la bala impacto contra la pistola de Ellen hacíendola rebotar hacía un extremo, impidió que le matase.

Se quedo tan indecisa al ver ese acto reflejo que no supo que hacer, se quedo con las manos en el aire mientras asimilaba el resultado de la situación.

Gatomon bajo el arma al ver que ya todo había terminado.

Ellen se quedo tan indeciso al ver lo que paso, que no tuvo mas opción que derrumbarse, se cayo de rodillas mientras empezaba a sollozar de vergüenza.

-He estado apunto de matarle, que soy yo, que soy yo -decía Ellen empezando a divagar porque no sabía que hacer en esa situación.

Al ver como se quedo de estupefacta, Quentin bajo y se junto delante de ella, la abrazo y apoyo su cabeza sobre la suya, Ellen empezo a llorar desconsolada por todo lo que había hecho.

Ambos no supieron que hacer ahí, estaba claro que ahora todo había terminado, pero terminar así de esta forma, era algo difícil de asimilar.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido, decidieron llamar a la central y ahí inmediatamente vinieron un montón de policías a investigar la casa entera, acordaron toda la zona mientras especialistas venían a hacer la investigación, sacaron todo el dinero que había dentro, lo metieron en bolsas grandes y se lo llevaron como prueba.

A lo lejos, Patamon y Gatomon observaban como semanas de acumulamiento de dinero robado se desvanecía ahora mismo, tenían a los dos sospechosos detenidos y listos para ser enviados a la central, esperaron un rato a que se calmasen las cosas, a pesar de todo el lío que hubo, lo hicieron bastante bien, por fin habían detenido a uno de los criminales mas buscados, con eso tenían suficiente para pensar que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Ambos se giraron mirandose irónicamente a la cara y entonces Patamon dijo:

-Vamos -pidió.

-Si -afirmo y entonces ambos abrieron las puertas y cada uno se sentó en su respectivo sitio, esperaron un rato y observaron como quedaron los dos después de que les hubiesen detenido.

-¿Estáis orgullosos los dos de lo que habéis hecho? -pregunto incrédulamente Patamon.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza mirando entristecidamente.

-Mas o menos -opino Quentin.

-Bastante insatisfecha -opino Ellen sintiéndose aún ofendida por todo el asunto.

Estaba claro que ambos habían quedado fatal con todo el asunto.

-Vamonos -dijo Patamon y entonces encendió el motor del coche, se movieron a través del espeso barro del bosque y se largaron del bosque de ForestHide.

Condujeron por todo la carretera hasta llegar de vuelta a la ciudad, ya casi estaban llegando al centro de Nueva York, durante toda la ruta que habían hecho hasta ahora, ningún dijo nada al respecto sobre el tema, solamente se quedaron en silencio pensando en que todo esto fue una cosa normal. Gatomon miro fijamente a Patamon y continuo observando que tenía ese comportamiento tan malhumorado que tenía, a pesar de que los hubiese detenido, no se sentía muy satisfecho con todo el asunto.

En ese momento Quentin se levanto y se dirigió hacía los dos.

-Ey oye tu, antes me dijiste que eso no era la esperanza, ¿no?

-Así es -afirmo de forma incrédula.

-¿Sabes tu lo que es la esperanza? -pregunto queriendo saber ese hecho.

-Lo supe hace tiempo, ahora ya no -confeso Patamon dando a entender que ya no era ese tipo de persona que podía describir eso.

-¿Porque lo preguntas? -pregunto Gatomon por curiosidad.

-Es que veras, desde que tenga esta manía de querer vengarme de ese banco, nunca he sabido si exactamente había algo de esperanza al final de eso, no se, ahora tengo mi curiosidad -confeso Quentin demostrando que a pesar de lo mala persona que había sido hasta ahora, quería demostrar plenamente que tenía algo de responsabilidad.

Gatomon no supo que decirle, el mejor que podía explicárselo era Patamon, pero ahora que el estaba en ese estado, no supo que decir, aunque sabía bien lo que tenía que contar.

-La esperanza es eso que tienes cuando no tienes mas fuerza de voluntad, que a pesar de todo lo que has perdido, puedes conseguir una nueva oportunidad -explicó de manera sincera.

Patamon asintió, no quería meterse en esa conversacíon, pero sabía bien lo que era a pesar de que no quería relacionarse con eso.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió Quentin y entonces volvió a enderarze junto a su asiento.

Siguieron conduciendo por todo el trayecto hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, ahí entraron en un barrio repleto de edificios que se cruzaban entre si, se detuvieron en un extremo y miraron al puesto de detención que había a lo lejos. Ambos lo miraron sabiendo que dentro de esa cosa era con lo que los iban a mandar.

-¿Como vas a hacer para meternos en ese tubo de ahí? Supuestamente explicaron que se tiene que meter una sola persona ahí dentro -cuestiono Quentin el hecho de que eran dos personas a las que se tenía que mandar y no podían mandarlas todas juntas.

-No vamos a meteros a los dos solamente en ese puesto, también esta ese de ahí -señalo Patamon a otro puesto que había al otro lado de la carretera.

-Ah -comprendió ahora Quentin.

-¿Sabéis lo que os va a pasar ahora verdad? -pregunto el para saber si ambos estaban dispuestos o no a entrar ahí sin saber lo que sucedería.

Ambos asintieron sin responder nada, entonces Quentin se adelanto y dijo:

-He visto a mis compañeros siendo metidos ahí dentro, creo que se lo que me espera a mi -comento Quentin dando a entender que ya se sabía lo que iba a pasar, en cambio Ellen no dijo nada, estaba metida en esa frustacíon que la atormentaba.

-De acuerdo entonces -acordo afirmando y entonces miro a Gatomon para afirmar de que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ya era la hora de llevarlos.

Abrieron cada uno las puertas y luego les abrieron a los otros, los sacaron esposados y los acompañaron cada uno a cada esquina de la calle, los separaron de forma opuesta llevándolos directamente a los puestos que habían en cada extremo.

Patamon llevo a Quentin al de la derecha y mientras Gatomon se lo llevo al de la izquierda, ambos se pusieron delante del pequeño portátil que había colocado encima del tubo mediano, sacaron las placas y las pusieron delante del aparato, entonces un pequeño escáner los leyó a cada uno. Entonces la pantalla del aparato se encendió mostrando un cartel que decía:

CONFIRMADO: AGENTE 0003853 PATAMON RANGO 7 ACCEDIENDO.

Gatomon hizo lo mismo y entonces le apareció un cartel que decía: CONFIRMADO: AGENTE 0003855 GATOMON RANGO 7 ACCEDIENDO.

Entonces ambos se quedaron esperando a que la maquina cargase, se oyó el mismo pitido de siempre. Ambos se giraron mirandose desde el otro lado de la calle.

Dejo de sonar y entonces a cada uno el tubo se le abrió, sacaron las llaves de sus esposas y se las sacaron a ambos sospechosos, los metieron dentro y ahí al instante el tubo se les cerro. De pronto del techo empezo a salir un palo extensible con un cristal en la punta, fue bajando hasta que entonces se quedo acoplado casi encima de sus cabezas, de pronto del cristal salió un foco verde y este empezo a analizarlos a cada uno, era un escáner.

Se oyó un flojo pitido y en ambas pantallas apareció un cartel que decía:

CONFIRMADO: NOMBRE: QUENTIN VANHEYDUS MANN: ACUSACÍON: ATRACO Y ROBO FRUSTADO, EXTORSION Y OBSTRUCCÍON A LA JUSTICIA: DECLARACÍON: CULPABLE.

En el otro puso:

CONFIRMADO: NOMBRE: ELLEN JASMINE COPPER: ACUSACION: COMPLICE DE ROBO FRUSTADO, INTENTO DE ASESINATO DE UN AGENTE DE LA LEY Y OBSTRUCCÍON A LA JUSTICIA: DECLARACION: CULPABLE.

Entonces en ambos el cristal cambió a un foco rojo, se oyó otra clase de pitido y de pronto el palo extensible volvió hacía arriba y se escondió en el techo como hacía siempre.

Entonces apareció un cartel que decía en ambos lo mismo diciendo:

TELETRANSPORTACÍON.

Ambos se propusieron a hacer lo mismo, estaban de acuerdo en que ya era hora de teletransportarlos, pero en cuanto estuvieron apunto de tocar el botón.

-Espera... -ambos detuvieron a los digimons.

Les miraron con cara inquisitiva como preguntándose que faltaba ahora.

Ambos apoyaron sus manos sobre el cristal del tubo mientras miraban con cara de remordimiento.

-¿Crees que encontrare la esperanza algún dia? -pregunto Quentin.

-¿Crees que algún dia encontrare la luz en mi interior? -pregunto ella.

No supieron que decir, les habían puesto en una situación difícil, pero sabían bien lo que tenían que decir, asintieron y entonces respondieron:

-Me temo que eso es algo que vas a tener que buscar por ti mismo/a -ambos dijeron lo mismo.

Se lo tomaron como una moraleja, se alejaron del cristal y se pusieron en posición de ser ya mismo enviados, se quedaron firmes como si esto fuese un honor.

Ambos pulsaron el botón e inmediatamente enviaron a cada uno a la central, el tubo bajo tan deprisa que ni les vieron la cara desaparecieron completamente.

Entonces a cada uno se le reapareció el mismo cartel y este decía:

ACCESO CONCEDIDO, GRACIAS POR SUS SERVICIOS AGENTE 0003853.

ACCESO CONCEDIDO, GRACIAS POR SUS SERVICIOS AGENTE 0003855.

Asintieron sintiéndose deprimidos con todo el tema, todo lo de esta noche no parecía algo normal.

De pronto apareció de vuelta otro cartel y este decía ahora: DECLARACION DE PRUEBAS, y la tapa del tubo mediano se abrió automáticamente.

Inmediatamente sacaron ambos las cosas que les habían quitado a los dos cuando los detuvieron, Patamon saco el anillo de Quentin, y Gatomon saco las dos pistolas metidas en una bolsa debido a que eran pruebas, las pusieron dentro del tubo y al instante se cerro.

CONFIRMADO: UNA PRUEBA A DECLARAR. ACCESO CONCEDIDO GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO.

CONFIRMADO: DOS PRUEBAS A DECLARAR. ACCESO CONCEDIDO GRACIAS POR SU SERVICIO.

Y el tubo los succiono a ambos.

Ahora que ya estaba todo terminado, ambos se cruzaron hasta juntarse delante mismo, se miraron pensando en si todo esto había terminado o solamente era el principio de otra cosa, asintieron resoplando profundamente y entonces Patamon dijo:

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto para saber que acción tomar ahora.

-Volvamos a casa -sugirió Gatomon sin resentimiento.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces ambos volvieron directamente hacía el coche, parecía que todo estaba zanjado de una vez, pero había algo que no cuadraba, y eran ellos mismos con sus temas.

* * *

Después de lo que sucedió ahora con esos dos, ya no querían pensar en lo que les sucedería, solamente querían volver y sentirse normales como habían hecho hasta ahora.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron ambos mosqueados de lo cansados que estaban, hoy había sido una larga noche.

Patamon metió su chaqueta en el armario que había al lado mientras que ella se encargo de colgar la chaqueta en el perchero.

Ambos vivían juntos pero no como pareja, sino como amigos que trabajaban juntos y tenían que estar pendientes de su trabajo.

Patamon estaba tan agotado con todo el asunto, que no tenía ganas de nada excepto sentarse en el sofá y pensar en si todo este tema tenía algúna respuesta.

-¿Quieres que te haga un café? -pregunto Gatomon desde el otro lado de la cocina.

-Me parece bien -acepto encantado pero con tono funesto.

Entonces se oyó en la cocina como Gatomon estaba preparando todo para hacer un simple café. Durante todo ese tiempo, Patamon se quedo mirando el televisor apagado, como pensando que ahí darían algo que le hiciese reaccionar de una manera presuntuosa, como si quisiese ver el futuro desesperadamente para saber si todo esto había valido la pena.

De pronto se giro y observo algo que le soprendío, lo cogío y resulto ser el cuadro que se habían hecho TK y Kari cuando se habían ido a Colorado, ahí en ese momento se habían encontrado con ese otro niño llamado Willis, recordó muy bien ese dia.

En ese momento apareció Gatomon llevando dos tazas de café.

-Te he hecho un cortado por si lo prefi... -de pronto se percato de lo que estaba mirando y también se quedo sorprendida al verlo.

-¿Te acuerdas de como eran ellos verdad? -pregunto para saber si ella se daba cuenta de lo que veía.

-Así es -afirmo ella.

-Hay entonces en ese tiempo no había problemas para nada, todo siempre fue una gran amistad.

-Porque entonces teníamos toda esa luz en nuestro interior que nos ayudaba a seguir adelante a pesar de los malos momentos -comento expresamente.

-Así es -afirmo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ahora las cosas habían cambiado tanto que ya no parecía haber luz y esperanza en ningúna parte, no había nada. Se giro mirando fijamente a Gatomon a los ojos y entonces dijo:

-Quiero volver a tener esa esperanza de nuevo -confeso.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Patamon.

-Así es, no quiero quedarme en este estado así para siempre.

En ese momento Gatomon no podía alegrarse mas por lo que dijo, al final consiguió Patamon volviese a ser el que era, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Los llamamos? -pregunto.

-Si -afirmo y eufóricamente saco el teléfono celular y empezo a marcar el numero de teléfono que tenían los dos, como ahora vivían juntos, pues tenían el mismo para cualquier asunto, lo marcaron y esperaron antes a que terminase la musiquita que se ponía, termino y entonces se oyó una voz:

-Diga, ¿quien es? -se oyó la voz de TK.

-Es TK -confeso sorprendida Gatomon.

-Oh dios mío -dijo Patamon y rápidamente agarro el teléfono y empezo a hablar:

-Hola TK, soy yo Patamon, estoy junto con Gatomon, y quisiera que pudiésemos hablar todos juntos, queremos volver -dicto Patamon a través del teléfono mientras ambos se miraron poniendo una expresión de entusiasmo al saber que ahora por fin volverían a verles después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

FIN.

ESTO HA SIDO TODO MUCHAS GRACIAS.

AL FINAL COMO YA LO SOSPECHABAMOS, VOLVIERON DIRECTAMENTE CON SUS AMOS, ENHORABUENA POR ESO.

ADIOS, NOS VEREMOS EN OTRO FANFIC.


End file.
